


Experiments

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Group Sex, Kink, Merle Angst, Merle and Andrea SMUT, Natural Disaster, Playful Sex, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Voyeurism, ge, longer fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 62,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about starting over, sexual exploration, regret, forgiveness, self worth, love, lust, family all kinds of things. lol<br/>Carol and Andrea go to a cabin in the mountains and meet two brothers....then things get fun.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Title: **Experiments**  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Magenta's Nightmare  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 12-28-15, Updated: 01-23-16  
Chapters: 34, Words: 65,053

* * *

**^Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**_A/N OK, this story has been a challenge and a half. I wanted to tell a story that not everyone would understand in a chapter by chapter format. It will likely seem hard to understand in places; it will go in directions that appear odd, it may shock you and seem OOC for these characters as well. This story is not always what it will look like in one single chapter. I ask that you keep an open mind as you go and trust me that it's going somewhere that I've planned out. I agonized over this story cause I wasn't sure if people could handle the subject matter without getting judgy or losing the underlying purpose of the tale. I decided that my regular readers are mature, analytical and patient enough to let the story unfold before losing it on me;) lol_ **

**_Without Krissyg49 this story would definitely have been deleted ages ago. She believed in it when I didn't, and all the rewriting and agony has been worth it in her eyes. I hope you agree in the end. I asked her to give this story it's title because she saved it from my recycle bin over and over and over. Love you, Krissy. XOXO_ **

**_Well, if I haven't talked you out of it yet...Enjoy! Love you, Teagan. XOXO_ **

_**#########################################** _

_**CHAPTER 1** _

"Maybe I'll just stay home," Carol sighed, deep in her hundredth bout of cold feet.

"Don't be silly, it's just a week. You're not going to war, Carol. Me and Sophia will be fine."

Her father had spent the last few weeks telling her the same thing. She needed to get away after everything that had happened in the last year but it didn't feel right.

"You have all the phone numbers, right?" she checked.

"Yes! I did raise you, you know? I can handle one 10 year old for 7 days, gimme a little credit."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I've just never left her before, it's hard."

"I know, but you and Andrea are going to have a great time and when you get back you'll be relaxed. You need to relax."

He was right. The divorce had taken so much of her spirit with it, she felt depleted. A week up in the mountains sounded like heaven. There was a hot spring and little cabins. Best of all it was remote and there would be, at most, 3 groups of people there. Carol had suggested a hotel and going to the city but Andrea suggested getting away from crowds and it sounded perfect.

Andrea was the kind of friend you hope for in life, always putting others first and never too busy to talk. They couldn't really be more different but it had never mattered. Andrea was a free spirit who wouldn't leave a single stone unturned in life, Carol had always been less adventurous. All Carol had to do was pack, Andrea made all the arrangements and just told her what day to hop on the bus.

Andrea was going there straight from her job in the city and she knew Carol liked bus travel. She would zone out and listen to music or an audiobook the whole way there.

"Sophia, are you sure you'll be OK?"

"Of course, Grandpa's taking me shopping later and we are going to watch all The Lord of the Rings movies this week."

"I'm going to miss you so much, baby."

"Me too but I'll be fine, Mom, don't worry."

"Gimme a hug and kiss. I know you think you're too old for it but your friends aren't around," she grinned, trying not to break down.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, baby. See you in a week...a whole week."

Carol waved when the cab arrived and put her suitcase in the trunk. She had to force herself into the car and looked out the window at her daughter like she was being taken away at gunpoint. When she lost sight of Sophia on the curb she took a few deep breaths and checked her phone for a full charge.

Not everyone understood her 'over the top' attachment to her but she had just never been away from her for more than a few hours. It felt as though part of her own body was missing. It had been the same when she went to school, not seeing her all day was almost physically painful. Working from home helped and she would bury herself in editing to keep from going crazy when Sophia was at school.

Now that it was just her and Sophia she'd have to be away from her occasionally, there was no way around it. She survived the whole process and got sole custody. She could breathe now but it was also a huge responsibility, if anything went wrong it was on her.

She hoped she'd be able to relax and unwind a little. Her temper had become shorter and her patience diminished in the last 3 months, she was tired. She played some music on her iPhone to avoid idle chit chat with the cab driver and closed her eyes. She was listening to the worst song she could be, it was so sad.

_And on the road_

_I sleep alone_

_I can't wait...till I'm home_

Carol forced herself to get her mind on something else, and the first step was to turn off the sad Tegan and Sara song. She needed to try and enjoy this, who knew when she'd get another chance. She imagined the hot spring and a warm cabin with a fireplace. Andrea would keep her up with wine and girl talk till the wee hours of the morning, but it would be a blast. Andrea had been with her through the worst of the last year and never wavered. This trip was her idea, and she had put a lot of time into the planning. Carol owed it to her to try and have a great time. She knew Sophia was safe and would be having fun; she just had to keep reminding herself of that.

The bus arrived at the station and there were only a few people on it, 10 passengers on a bus looked like nothing. Everyone was huddled at the front except two men hiding in the last row. She chose the middle to avoid everyone at once. Her luggage was underneath in the storage compartment and all she had was a backpack.

The bus trip was 6 hours and she hoped she had enough to stay busy. She still had her music playing and waited for the bus to get moving. There would be regular stops as they headed further up into the mountains and she had some food in her bag to snack on. She watched out the window as they pulled away, taking her away from her hometown and Sophia. She lay her head back on the seat and let the music take her mind off where it wanted.

She woke with a jolt and drool coming down her face over two hours later. The bus skidded on a patch of ice and gave everyone aboard a heart attack, especially her since she had been dead to the world. She wiped the drool from her face and grabbed the seat in front of her as the bus straightened itself out. She looked around and then back at the men behind her. They were laughing to themselves and didn't look the least bit concerned. She shook her head and turned back around.

She ate an orange and looked out the window, trying to remember the pictures of the cabin from the internet. It looked so cozy and little she couldn't wait to take an afternoon nap strictly for the hell of it. Gradually people got off the bus at different stops until it was only her and the men behind her.

She got off at every stop along the way to stretch her legs and one of the men had borrowed her lighter. She smoked and watched the men talking as they smoked as well. One was older and had short, light brown hair and the younger one was wearing plaid and had darker hair that hung in his eyes a little. They were swearing and bullshitting the way men do when they think nobody is listening. She finished her cigarette and got back on the bus after finding a disgusting bathroom to empty her bladder. She couldn't wait to get to clean facilities even after only 5 hours.

The last hour was only her and the two men who, by her assumption, must be going to the cabins as well. She texted Andrea to touch base. Andrea was arriving first and had apparently already checked in. She sent Carol a picture of the room and it was even nicer than she remembered. This was the kind of place a girl relax.

The cabins were small but had twin beds in two little rooms and the interior was all beautiful wood paneling. The tub was huge and the fireplace had a gorgeous mantelpiece. It was decorated with old fashioned nick nacks and paintings from aboriginal artists. It was perfect.

Andrea also texted that she had a case of wine and they were going to be getting tipsy more than once.

Carol grinned, this was going to be a week to remember. Andrea had chosen this place because she'd been there before with a boyfriend and swore it was the best place in the world to unwind. Carol had things to figure out about herself and what she wanted next in life, now she'd have the time to focus on it.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 2** _

As they pulled up outside the main lodge, Andrea was the first person Carol saw, leaning against the side of the building.

"Damn! Who's this little darlin'?"

She turned and noticed the older of the two men almost pressing his face to the window, eyeballing her best friend. Carol wasn't the least bit surprised, Andrea was striking. She had loose blonde curls and big blue eyes; she was single and free. Carol loved how unafraid she was to speak her mind and how kind she was.

It was prejudice, but in high school she expected her to be a snob just because she was so beautiful, it couldn't be further from the truth.

She grabbed her belongings that had been scattered around her in the last 6 hours and shoved everything in her backpack. The two men were off first, and as she disembarked, she noticed them pulling rifles from under the bus and a few bags. She figured they must be up here for the hunting, it was a great place for it.

She ran to Andrea and threw her arms around her.

"I'm so glad to see you, that bus ride was so long! I ache everywhere," she groaned.

"You've come to the right place then," Andrea grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah, that hot spring will melt years of stress off of your shoulders."

Carol moaned and picked up her bag. Andrea had already checked in, and they walked the short distance to their cabin on the far right. There was another right next door and one to the far left. On the other side of that was the main lodge. The whole area wasn't very big, and the cabins were just tiny. It was remote, and the road to get up was narrow and winding through the mountains.

Carol had checked over and over that cell phone reception was good in the area. She didn't want to be out of contact with home for any length of time.

She walked through the door, and it was like a dream come true. A little kitchenette, two bedrooms, a couple of couches in a living room, a TV and a bathroom. It was completely self-contained and quaint. Up in the mountains, there was a heavy blanket of snow over everything, but it wasn't the least bit cold. She lay on the bed and looked up at the beautiful open rafters above, she felt at peace.

"Get your bathing suit on!"

"Ugh!" Carol, stretched and whined a little.

"Come on ya lazy bitch!" Andrea teased, throwing a pillow at her.

"You're not going to let me relax first?"

"Going up there is how you relax, trust me."

"Alright, alright!"

Carol pulled out her plain black bathing suit and slipped it on as Andrea changed in the bathroom. She had prepared for spending a week half naked by removing all the extraneous hair from her body. She was single for the first time in ages and was almost bald as a baby everywhere. She had no idea if any men would be around but it was one less thing to think about. It turned out there were two men right next door, so she was glad she went to the effort, even if she wasn't looking to hook up.

When she was married, this kind of thing wasn't a concern. Anything she could do to make him less interested was a bonus. Ed was in the past now though; this was another thing she had to keep reminding herself.

Andrea walked out of the bathroom in a bright red suit that pushed her boobs up nice and high and tied up around the back of her neck. Carol figured she should mention her admirer, just as a heads up.

"Oh! Just a tip, that older guy on the bus was checking you out."

"Seriously?" Andrea asked with a quizzical expression.

"Yep! I'd say he's very interested and if he sees you in that suit, he's gonna be chasing you all week."

"Let him!" she laughed.

"You're so bad," Carol teased.

Carol threw on a pair of jeans and a gray hoodie she borrowed from her dad over her suit and Andrea pulled a robe on.

"It's just a few minutes drive further up the road, but it's so isolated nobody will be there except maybe people at the cabins. There's an older couple in the other cabin, but the manager says they don't leave much. Must be here just for sex," Andrea laughed.

Andrea had been there before and knew the area. Outside, Carol sat in her Jeep and noticed the two men standing outside their cabin having a smoke.

Andrea waved at them, and the older one came over, as expected.

Carol rolled her eyes, some things never changed. Andrea attracted men like bees to a flower.

It looked like they were introducing themselves and he was smiling at her. The other man stood back against the cabin and kicked at the snow. Carol figured he must be the more reserved of the two, just like her.

Andrea came back to the jeep and grinned.

"We're gonna give them a ride."

"What?"

"You don't want me to?" Andrea asked.

"We don't even know them; they could be serial killers!"

"If they're serial killers we're screwed anyway, they are right next door."

Carol groaned at the idea of wearing her bathing suit in front of two complete strangers at a remote hot spring. The two men walked back into the cabin, presumably to get their stuff.

"Why do you do this to me?" Carol asked. The truth was Andrea really thought nothing of helping strangers; it was instinct.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd mind. They were going there anyway, but they were going to walk."

Carol decided, according to that logic, it really didn't make much difference.

"Do you even know their names?" Carol asked, hoping to feel less awkward about it.

"They're brothers. The older one is Merle, and the younger one is Daryl."

"Merle?" Carol smirked.

"What? I think he's cute. Did you hear his voice yet?"

"Only a little. Why?"

"It's sexy as hell!"

"Andrea, get a hold of yourself. Do you need to find a boyfriend every time you go on vacation?"

"Yes. You should try it sometime."


	3. Chapter 3

 

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 3** _

The two men got into the jeep, and Andrea pulled out of the small gravel parking lot. The road up was more of the same narrow and winding road she had encountered earlier.

"Thanks for the ride, honey," Merle said, doing up his seatbelt in the back seat.

"Yeah, thank you," Daryl chimed in.

"No problem. We're going to the same place so why not, hey?"

"We're going out hunting early tomorrow, but we had to go to the spring first, it's the best up here," Merle said.

Carol thought he sounded friendly enough and she had to admit his voice was about the sexiest thing she'd heard in a long time.

"Carol's never been there before, she doesn't even know what she's in for," Andrea said, looking back a Merle quickly.

"Daryl's never been either; they're both virgins."

Both Carol and Daryl squirmed a little at the word, and Daryl offered a "Pffft!" in rebuttal.

When they arrived, there were only 6 small parking spaces, and Carol couldn't see anything indicating a hot spring except a sign.

"It's through this little path to the clearing," Andrea pointed when she saw her confusion.

Carol followed with Daryl only two steps behind her. She told herself to be brave and just go for it. A bathing suit was nothing to lose it over. She wasn't especially shy, but it was an odd situation to be sharing a small pool of hot water with strange men.

As they began to see it through the clearing, it looked like an absolute oasis in the middle of nowhere. It was an otherworldly looking scene with steam spilling out over the surface and snow all around. There were a few hooks on a metal bar where you could hang your belongings, and she hung up her backpack and watched Andrea undress.

Andrea wiggled her shoulders out of her robe and tossed it over a tree limb, walking toward the water like it was nothing in the world. Carol shook her head wondering where she got the balls to strut the way she did; it was actually kind of attractive.

"Whooo! Gonna freeze my tits off!" Andrea giggled, stepping over the painted concrete ledge and easing herself in.

Merle also stripped like he did it all the time and they both left Daryl and Carol standing there watching silently. Carol noticed Merle was in boxers and found it odd but didn't say a word.

Merle had what could only be described as an impressively strong and fit body. She couldn't help but stare until she forced her mind back into this world. It had been a long time for her now, going on 8 months since she'd had sex and that sex was nothing to write home about.

Merle and Andrea sat right across from each other in the 20X20 foot pool. There was a ledge to sit on where the water came up to your shoulders, and the middle was deeper where it came to your waist while standing.

Andrea and Merle were already thick as thieves, chatting and flirting like they'd known each other for years.

Carol turned to Daryl and shrugged a little.

"Hurry up, you two! Get your clothes off!" Merle hollered.

Carol decided enough was enough and reached down to pull her sweater over her head. She put it in her bag and looked down to undo her jeans. She could feel Daryl staring and tried to act nonchalant about it. She kicked off her boots and slid her pants down her legs. The manager had shoveled a path to the water where the concrete was chilly but free of snow.

"Come on over, little girl!" Merle said, grinning at her.

"Are you always like this?" Carol asked, thinking he couldn't be for real.

"Yep, ask that shy one over there."

She turned and caught Daryl gawking at her ass.

"So he's always like this?" she asked, trying to get some words out of him.

"Huh?" he asked, looking stunned that she had spoken to him.

"Daryl, you're embarrassing me! Snap out of it; it's like you've never seen a woman before."

"Shut up!" Daryl yelled.

She smiled and stepped over into the water. It was hot, and she couldn't wait to get fully immersed.

"Oh my God," she hissed laboriously, sinking down into it. It was late afternoon, and she had found heaven on earth. The water seemed even hotter because the air was chilly. Normally, in her life at home, she'd be picking up Sophia at school and racing to get supper ready. This was an alternate reality she could get used to.

She lowered all the way down into the water and got her hair wet.

"What a rookie?" Merle chuckled when she surfaced.

"What do you mean?" Carol asked.

"Now your head's gonna get cold. Gotta keep your hair dry, honey!" he explained.

"Damn it, you're right!" she hissed.

"I got ya, girl. Daryl! Grab my toque out of my bag!"

Daryl walked over and handed her the hat, and she grinned, feeling silly.

The hat was a ridiculous looking fur and leather thing that Elmer Fud might wear. She sank down into the water with the silly hat and rolled her eyes.

Out of her peripheral vision, she could see Daryl pulling his shirt over his head and against all her better judgment she decided to watch him undress.

She tried to be discreet but was flat out staring, and his body made her react in a way she hadn't expected. He hung up his shirt, and then his hands moved to his belt, and he unbuckled it quickly. His hands were sexy, she never found someone's hands sexy before, but they were.

She swallowed hard as he undid the button and slid the zipper down. It was like a slow-motion fantasy come to life. He had boxers on, just like Merle. These two didn't wear trunks, just boxers. Her mind went fuzzy cause there was no need for imagination through his thin plaid boxers. Her face was blushing, and her heart was in her throat taking in the delicious sight of him.

He came walking toward her, and she tried like hell to look like she hadn't been staring.

Andrea had already moved over to sit next to Merle and to two of them appeared to be in their own world. Daryl stepped over the side, his leg nudged her shoulder, and she looked up instinctively. Her eyes went immediately forward when it dawned on her that she had seen his dick through the leg of his boxers.

"Sorry," he said, for nudging her.

"It's OK," she replied in a little voice. All she could see in her mind was his dick, she felt like a complete pervert, but it was...perfect. She had to consciously stop looking wide-eyed and wipe the grin from her lips.

He sat down next to her and watched Merle and Andrea just like she was.

"Those two sure are hitting it off," he commented.

"Yeah, it's almost like they already know each other," she mused, looking over at him.

"Yeah, looks like it," he agreed.

He edged himself down to cover his shoulders in the water, and his hand brushed the very side of her thigh.

She looked down at his hand under the water, still touching her leg. When she looked back up at him, there was no question whether they were thinking the very same thing...

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

* * *

_I love that readers are already antsy for this one to get spicy and I will deliver;) chapters 6,7,8 & 9 are all not safe for work, home or maybe even bed.O_o lol_

_I promised I'd only post a chapter a day and DAMN it's getting hard!_

_love you! Enjoy xoxo_

_**^CHAPTER 4** _

Carol's mind drifted for a moment to Sophia, and she wondered if she could even consider what she was starting to contemplate. Was a holiday fling really that bad?

Daryl's gaze was fused with hers, and his squinty eyes were making her seriously consider it.

The air was cool and fresh, and the whole atmosphere made anything seem completely natural. She'd never been anywhere like this before.

His hand still hadn't moved, and she didn't know what to do next.

The heat of the water joined with the tension of his hand merely resting against her thigh made her thoughts wander away from her. It was about the most irresponsible thing she could imagine, but her mind was flooding with thoughts of touching him back.

"You two OK?" Andrea asked.

It temporarily broke the spell, and Daryl looked over and answered for them.

"Yeah, we're good."

"God! Being up here makes a man feel free, hey?" Merle said, sounding thoroughly relaxed.

"Yeah," Daryl answered.

"You warm enough over there, darlin'?" Merle asked Carol.

"I'm OK, thanks for the hat," she answered. For some reason she liked him calling her girl and darlin'. There was definitely something incredibly sexy about both of them but in completely different ways.

"I got all kinds of ways to keep a woman warm," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She gave him a look like he was both amusing her and making her uncomfortable all at once. Carol couldn't quite pin down how Merle made her feel, but it was a likely a little scared and a little aroused at a guess.

Andrea obviously loved his sense of humor and splashed him a little.

Merle grabbed hold of her and tried to dunk her under the water, but she was too fast for him and avoided it. They were acting like teenagers, but it looked fun to Carol. Nobody here knew her, or what she'd been through so maybe she could be someone different for just a week.

"He's harmless," Daryl insisted. He must have sensed her trepidation.

"I don't mind," she answered.

It was so isolated up on the mountain and easy to feel unburdened by conventional social standards, so Carol wasn't surprised that Andrea pulled out a bottle of wine an hour later.

"How did I know you'd be bringing wine here?" Carol grinned.

"Why not? I'm planning to spend the whole week in a bit of a stupor," she laughed. Andrea was a lawyer in the city and was constantly in demand. Her workload was crippling, and Carol knew she needed this just as much as she did.

Andrea rested her neck on the ledge and had a few sips before offering some to Merle.

"Ain't you afraid of my cooties?" he teased.

"Nope. Carol, are you afraid of cooties?" she asked.

"No, I'm good."

Carol watched his mouth come to the bottle and his Adam's apple bob once. He got up to walk over to her and handed her the bottle. She was still sitting on the ledge and felt small before him. Merle had an almost constant grin that looked as though he had sex on the brain nonstop.

She looked at Daryl for an instant before taking a sip herself. She handed it to him afterward, and it felt as though they were all sharing in some kind of strange communion.

Everyone handed around a bottle of wine over the course of the hour, and it was getting a little heated. Something about the hot water increased her absorption of alcohol, at least that's how it felt. Soon they were all feeling loose, and even Carol was starting to get talkative and louder.

Merle was a relentless flirt, and she noticed Daryl edging closer to her over time. Carol took a short break from the unusual encounter and wrapped herself in a towel to make a call home.

"You OK, honey?" she asked when she heard the sweet sound of Sophia's voice.

"Fine, you OK?"

"Yes, but I miss you already."

"Mom, you need to relax. I'm OK, and it's only a week, right?"

"Stop being smarter than me; you'll put me out of a job," Carol laughed.

"Call me tomorrow and have some fun. I gotta go, we're watching Lord of the Rings," Sophia pressed.

"OK. Love you."

By the time she got back to the water, Andrea was kissing Merle, and she looked around like she'd stepped through a wormhole. Andrea sure didn't waste any time.

She looked down at Daryl, and he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I have no idea what's going on," he said.

She got in the water next to Daryl, shaking from the chilly air already. She cleared her throat to break it up and get some answers.

Andrea jumped and looked at her.

"He said brunettes are better kissers than blondes and I couldn't let that stand."

"You fell for that?" Carol asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope, but I'm on vacation, and I just felt like it," she laughed, "it's only a kiss, Carol."

Carol had the impression that she was being cast in the 'prudish best friend' role and while she was more reserved, she certainly wasn't a prude. Carol was starting to feel free, tipsy and frisky...a dangerous combination.

"Just for the record, though, he is right. Brunettes are better," she grinned.

"Care to put your mouth where your mouth is?" Andrea asked.

"I'm not really into girls," she giggled.

"Come on over, honey. I'll be happy to judge," Merle offered with a grin.

She could feel Daryl's fingertips touch her leg under the water and she turned to him. She could sense he wanted her attention but couldn't tell what he wanted exactly.

"Better yet, you two brunettes show us how it's done! Unless you're too chicken. Kissin' is pretty scary shit!" Merle joked.

"Leave them alone, Merle, they're shy," Andrea, spoke up.

She was a little annoyed at being treated like a bashful kid. Not everyone was as open and forward as Andrea and Merle. She looked at Daryl, and he was shaking his head slowly.

"Just ignore him. He likes to make fun of me cause I'm quiet."

She felt bad for him and herself. Why should shy people get picked on? She suddenly thought of a great way to shut them up and have a little fun at the same time. Carol never got to shock anyone; people always assumed they had her pegged.

"Let's show them they're wrong," she whispered before she could stop herself.

"Really?" he asked like he mustn't have heard her properly.

"Yeah."

He smiled, a little unsure smile, and she loved it.

Carol could feel every nerve on fire; she hadn't kissed anyone new in over 12 years. She reached out and put one hand on his bare shoulder and the other on his face. See came forward enough to touch his lips with her own, and she couldn't believe she was doing it. Her top lip slid between his, and she could feel his bottom lip between hers.

His hands moved under the water and came to rest on her naked thighs. She kissed him slow and soft and then pulled his face a little closer. She turned her head to slip her tongue just inside his mouth. He made a very subtle moaning sound, and his hands gripped her thighs tighter. It lingered for a few more seconds, and he began to move his tongue against hers. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't want to stop. His tongue was soft and smooth as it slipped over hers, she couldn't help but imagine it elsewhere. Finally, she backed up and opened her eyes to see that his expression reflected exactly what she was feeling inside.

"Daaayyyyyuuummm, little brother! Nice!" Merle exclaimed.

"Alright, I concede this victory to Carol!" Andrea grinned.

Carol had a feeling that Andrea had planned the whole thing to get her and this handsome stranger together, but she wasn't the least bit upset. This may be just what she needed, a fun little tryst she could just walk away from afterward.

Carol pulled her hands from him but didn't want to. She wanted more, and if she was right about him, he did too.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

* * *

_Chapter 6 tomorrow! It's killing me to wait to post this day by day, but I promised to try some self-control this year. I hope you enjoy the end of this chapter though; it was super fun to write;)_

_**^CHAPTER 5** _

They all wandered down the winding path on foot after realizing they'd had too much heat and wine. Andrea planned to go back for the car in the morning. There was more flirting and provocative conversation before deciding to head back. Daryl stayed right next to Carol, and she noticed he was always looking at her. She'd never get the mental image of his dick out of her mind now that it was in there.

She only told herself once more that she was a bad person for behaving this way before deciding once and for all that years of abuse from Ed had earned her at least one carefree week of 'no holds barred' fun. Sophia was safe, so she was going to have one of these flings she'd heard so much about. She hadn't planned to be so open to it, but the opportunity just landed in her lap so perfectly.

Andrea had fun in life and unapologetically enjoyed sex with whomever she wanted. She never cheated or led people on, and she was always safe about it, so Carol didn't see a problem with it.

When they finally got down the hill to the cabins, they were giggling but getting tired. The bus trip had taken a lot out of her, and she needed sleep. Carol was starving and planned to get some food and turn in early, but she thought Andrea might have other plans.

She said goodnight to Daryl at the door of their cabin, and he asked if he could see her the next day.

"I'd like that," she answered, pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders.

He moved in to kiss her cheek, and she lay her hand on his shoulder.

"I won't be able to stop thinking about that kiss," he said, in a shy voice, not looking her in the eye.

"Me neither," she admitted.

"We'll be back from hunting in the afternoon. I'll come find you after supper if that works."

"Sure, sounds good," she said.

When she and Andrea got back into the cabin, she immediately got some food from the fridge and sat on the couch with a big bowl of salad.

Andrea sat next to her and put on the radio.

"So what the hell just happened there?" Carol asked, wanting to discuss it.

"Nothing, just a little fun," Andrea said, laying back on the couch to get comfortable.

"So you aren't going to sleep with Merle?"

"Oh, I'm definitely going to sleep with him!" Andrea said, laughing.

"How old is he anyway?" Carol asked.

"He's in his 50s?...54 I think he said."

"I've never been with a man that old before," Carol mused, stuffing her mouth with lettuce.

"No? You should try it. Older men really know how to throw it down, they have...patience. I saw the way you kissed Daryl. Are you trying to tell me you aren't going to sleep with him?"

"I don't know...maybe...if he wants to. I kinda saw his dick when he was getting in the water."

"Kinda?"

"OK, I saw it, and it was...yes, it just might happen."

"That's my girl!" Andrea squealed, "I gotta tell you though, watching you two kiss was smoking hot."

"Seriously?" Carol asked, looking at her sideways.

"Oh, hell yes! I'd happily watch the whole thing. You just lemme know when it happens, I'll pull up a chair," she giggled.

"You're so bad!"

"Tell me, Carol, what's the naughtiest thing you've ever done sexually?"

"Pffft! It was just Ed for the last hundred years, and it was awful, you know that.

Carol couldn't think of the last kinky thing she'd done. She recently purchased her first sex toy, and that was probably it.

"You should let loose a bit then," Andrea suggested.

"And do what? What naughty things have you done lately?"

"I used to masturbate in front of my last boyfriend, we filmed ourselves having sex a few times, I sleep with women on occasion and last year I had a guy who really liked to be dominated."

"Wait, what?" Carol jumped in.

"Which part are you asking about?" Andrea asked.

"You sleep with women?"

"Yeah, I guess I never mentioned it, but I'm bisexual."

"Wow! That's...I didn't know that. I thought I knew everything about you."

"I just never thought to bring it up since I'm mostly with men. I have more casual relationships with women; I don't even know why."

Carol found the whole thing intriguing and had another glass of wine as she prepared herself to ask questions.

"So, what's it like?" she asked.

"It's nice. Being with a woman is a whole different experience. There's something really amazing about understanding completely how your partner's body works."

It sounded interesting to Carol, but she knew she was straight. She found other women attractive but never thought of having sex with them. After years with Ed though, she didn't want to have sex with anyone until she caught a glance of Daryl's dick. She wanted it bad but felt she probably shouldn't. Kissing him felt like the earth grinding to a halt, it silenced her mind and she just felt it.

"I think we should go crazy this week; you should try some new stuff with Daryl. Hell! Sleep with Merle too!"

"Yeah...I don't think so," she laughed.

"You haven't lived till you've been with two men," Andrea sighed, taking a sip of wine, "you got a smoke?"

"Sure," she said, passing her the pack from her purse.

"I mean it, when are you gonna get another chance to try some new things and let loose? Soon you'll be back to your life and full-time mom duties. I really think you need to get a little wild."

"What do you suggest?" Carol asked.

"Just do what comes to you and don't judge yourself for it. I'd love to see you smile and be free for a little while. You deserve to feel some pleasure in life. You're an amazing mother and the best friend I've ever had, put yourself on your own list for once. Ed is gone, and that man next door wants you so why not go for it?"

##############################

"God, that woman can kiss!" Daryl exclaimed once they got settled in front of the TV with a couple beers.

"It was just a kiss, relax!" Merle laughed.

"Nah, it was really good. I like her."

"You just met her! She could be a nut for all you know."

"I don't think so; she seems really normal. I think yours is a little nutty but probably a hell of a lot of fun too."

"That's what I'm betting on," Merle said, with a grin. "It's about time you got out there and had some fun, you've been single too long. It'll fall off if ya never use it."

"Oh, I'm using it," Daryl answered with a laugh and a telling hand gesture.

"You want the place to yourself tomorrow?"

"Yeah, take Andrea up to the springs or something. I want to talk to her here where it's quiet," Daryl answered.

"Talk to her? Damn it, boy, do more than talk!"

"We'll just see how it goes, man! I'm not gonna jump her soon as she gets through the door. You do know you can talk to women, right?"

"You're such a nice boy, Daryl."

Merle yawned and turned in, they were going to be up early for hunting and were renting a couple of quads from the manager.

Daryl walked into his room and locked the door behind him; he knew he had something to tend to. He turned out the light and lay back thinking of kissing Carol and wanting more.

It had been ages since he'd had sex and just touching Carol tonight made him need to jerk off. He was in an unfamiliar bed and wished he wasn't alone. The sight of her body made him need to get under the water fast, back at the spring. She was making him hard just watching her walking in front of him.

Daryl sighed and slid his hand under the blanket; he was gonna end up turning pro at this he did it so often these days. He pushed his boxers down his hips and took hold of his dick; he was already half hard just from remembering her ass in that suit. He closed his eyes and imagined her underneath him. She seemed shy, just like him, but he imagined them both brave.

In his mind, she was moaning his name and running her fingers through his hair. His eyes closed tight, and his hand worked steadily on his dick. He ran his thumb just over the head of his dick every few strokes knowing he was close already. He tried to picture her naked body and how her breasts would feel in his hands as he thrust into her. It was probably pretty low to think of a woman like this he'd only just met, but it was the last thing on his mind right then. By this point of his fantasy she had rolled him onto his back and was riding him hard and swift telling him how good he felt inside her.

Daryl blew the air out of his lungs, and that was just about it.

The last thing to go through his mind before he came was the kiss, the real actual kiss and his hands on her open thighs. He could still feel his hands tightening on her legs and her tongue sliding into his mouth.

He groaned once but tried to keep it down so Merle wouldn't hear it. His mouth was open, but his eyes were still closed. He could see her clearly in his head as the release ran through his veins like venom.

He hissed and came on his boxers wondering when he'd get to have sex again and hoping it would be with her...


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

_**Hello my darlings;) This is only one chapter, but it's filthy and over 3900 words long.** _

_**FYI it gets even smuttier from here on in, up to and including ch.9.** _

_**The smut in this story is actually important to the plot, so it's fun and serves a purpose. lol** _

_**Enjoy!** _

_**NSFW, but then again what the boss don't know won't hurt her or him. Right?** _

_**^CHAPTER 6** _

Carol woke up bright and early but with a headache that informed her to pace herself with the wine. Andrea was still snoring, and she got up to have a hot shower. She wondered what Daryl had planned for that night and hoped it involved more kissing at least. She got dressed and ate breakfast; it was relaxing to have only herself to get ready in the morning.

She was discovering all kinds of things about Andrea after all these years; she understood that she kept certain sexual things to herself.

She decided to walk up the hill to get the jeep, thinking the fresh air might clear her hangover. She put on her coat and took Andrea's key. Carol made it to the road going up the hill and didn't hear a soul; it was so quiet up in the mountains.

By the time she got to the spring, she needed a smoke and sat on the hood of the jeep to have one. She encountered the couple who were said to be so elusive. Greg and Anne Pederson looked like they were well into their 60s and very friendly. They introduced themselves and explained that they were on a second honeymoon. She noticed they couldn't keep their hands off each other and it made her smile.

"We came here a hundred years ago for our first honeymoon. We don't even live in this state anymore!" Anne said, fully aware of the romance of it all.

"Congratulations! Hope you have a great time," Carol offered with a big smile.

"It's great up here. There's something magical about it. You and your boyfriend will be hitched in no time," Greg said, kissing Anne on the cheek. They waved and walked off hand in hand.

They must have seen Daryl kiss her last night in front of her cabin; it was the only thing that made any sense. Carol figured if they got caught messing around it was better for Greg and Anne to think they were an item, so she didn't correct them.

She waved and got into the jeep to head back to the cabin.

Andrea was awake when she got back, and they spent the morning chatting and chilling out. In the early afternoon, Carol did as she had promised herself and had a 3-hour nap strictly for the hell of it. She was kind of hoping to be up late, so she needed the extra sleep. When she got up at about 3 in the afternoon, Andrea had already made plans to go to the spring with Merle.

"Be careful up there," Carol warned.

"I will; don't panic," Andrea grinned.

After a simple supper of souvlaki and rice, Andrea met Merle and left for the evening. Carol didn't know what the plan was exactly, so she waited in the living room for some kind of sign.

In a little while, she heard a soft knock at the door.

Daryl was standing there on the porch looking good and smelling freshly showered.

"You wanna come over?" he asked, just like a kid.

"Sure," she answered, grabbing her coat.

When they got over to the men's cabin, he didn't know where to begin or what to say. Merle was the one who had a way with women, it came naturally to Merle, and there were never awkward silences. Daryl thought it was a little unfair cause Merle didn't even want to see a woman more than once.

Daryl offered her a drink, but they only had beer and water, so she took a beer.

"You enjoying it up here?" he asked, picking at the label on his beer bottle.

"It's really beautiful here. I've had a long year, so it's really nice to relax."

"Yeah? I had a rough one too."

She decided that getting into details with a man she had no future with was a waste of time. Her year involved heavy subject matter you don't normally share with strangers.

"Anyway, it's better now so..."

She smiled, not even wanting to think of it. She was here to start over, to relax and to live a little.

"That's good; it's better for me too. God, I'm all nervous around you," he laughed.

"Me too," she admitted.

They talked for a while about Andrea and how long she had known her. Daryl and Merle worked together in construction and were sharing an apartment at the moment out of convenience.

He moved a little closer as they spoke and part of her wanted to grab him. He was gorgeous, and she couldn't remember wanting anyone this much.

"Andrea seems pretty wild," he noted.

"Definitely more wild than me. I think her and Merle might be well matched...for the week anyway," she joked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tame. Merle got all the crazy in our family."

Carol found his candor refreshing; he was sweet.

"Well, maybe someday we'll outdo them," she laughed, "they'd never see it coming."

"Maybe. I gotta think of something crazy to do then."

"Me too."

"I don't think I'd even know where to start," he sighed.

"I hear ya; it's not easy to try new things when you're like us."

"Do you want to try new things?" he asked, and she noted something genuinely curious in his tone.

"I think so but at my age, everyone else has tried it all, and I'd feel like a kid," she laughed, taking a sip of beer and shaking her head. She had a feeling he knew just what she meant.

He didn't usually speak to women like this, he normally just answered questions and made small talk. Now that they got talking she was making him feel more comfortable and curious. He found himself wanting to know what she was thinking and what she wanted.

"Even if I thought of something I'd probably never be able to get the words out," he shrugged.

"I think maybe we're in the same boat. Andrea keeps telling me to loosen up and experiment, but she's never been like us, so she doesn't get it." Carol noted.

"Maybe that's the trick to it, to find someone else who's as terrified as you are," he smiled.

There came a moment where they both knew it was on; they had reached an unspoken understanding. They both wanted to try new things, but they were afraid of judgment until just now. Somehow, without words, they knew it was a safe space between them. He leaned in to kiss her, and it was every bit as fervent as the night before.

His hand touched her face, and she felt something inside her tremble. His hands were so strong and sexy. She'd never met a man with such sexy hands; she wanted them all over her.

She pulled him closer and kissed his neck. He smelled so good; she felt the need to taste his skin. He was swiftly overwhelming her senses, and the pace increased as they both grabbed at each other frantically.

"Think of something crazy," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, they aren't the only ones who get do it," she grinned at him and kissed his mouth again. If this was going to be a holiday tryst she wanted it to be worth reliving in her most private moments. She had never let herself go before she wanted a taste of something completely new.

He had a look in his eye that said he was shy but also knew just what he wanted under all the bashfulness. There was a shy yet cheeky look in his stare that was working for her. She really wasn't this woman, but with him, she couldn't say no if she tried. He ignited something deep inside her she'd thought was long dead, passion.

Carol had never needed anyone's touch this way before.

Ed had killed all the longing and desire inside her till she wondered if she'd ever want it again. Right now she had the solution to the problem; she needed this man. Whether illogical, improper or downright slutty she wouldn't be the one to put on the brakes.

Intellectually she saw nothing wrong with consenting adults getting it on but her 'mommy brain' was trying to convince her that she was being very bad. Her 'mommy brain' was being given a time out though; his dick was being placed on her priority list tonight.

They made out for a while longer, and her craving for him only got stronger. His hands made her needier even as they touched her.

"I want you, Carol," he said in a desperate voice, pulling her closer.

Her hands made their way under his shirt, and the feeling of his hot skin drove her mad.

"Tell me what you want to try," she whispered as her mouth made contact with his throat.

Suddenly he paused and had apparently thought of something.

"What if it's kinda silly?" he asked.

"You can tell me...don't be scared," she insisted, looking into his eyes.

He didn't say anything, and she moved to kiss his neck and waited.

"How silly can it be?" she asked finally.

"Would you lose it if I smacked your ass?"

She could see it in his face that it was the first time he had dared to ask for something like this and the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel ashamed of it. She didn't fear him, even for a second. For one thing, he asked for consent and for another, she had a very good feeling about him from everything he'd shown her about himself. Nothing about the way he'd been with her, his brother or Andrea led her to think he was not to be trusted. She wanted him to be able to try something he wanted; maybe she could too.

"You can try it; it's OK," she insisted.

She assumed it would do nothing for her but was more than happy to help him try something new if he wanted to. Shy people needed to stick together.

When he pulled her over his lap, she started to wonder what the hell she had agreed to but maybe it was supposed to feel a little strange.

Then it happened. His strong hand ran smoothly across her ass over top her pants and then brushed her inner thigh for only a split second. Next, his hand came down on her right ass cheek, and she squeaked softly.

"See, it's silly right?" he said, laughing.

"No...do it again," she pressed in a very serious tone, dripping with arousal.

Carol was half amazed, and half disturbed at the effect it had on her. Before long her head was resting on her folded arms in front of her, and she was hotter than she had ever been before, while fully dressed.

She loved the idea of handing a little control to her partner and having them not abuse it. There was something very sexy about knowing she could trust him with her body. She wanted to show herself that her past hadn't broken her and she could trust again; Ed hadn't won. Her sexuality was still hers and hers alone.

He would pause between each smack and run his hand up and down her inner thighs and tease her through her pants. His fingers came right to the apex of her thighs, and he rubbed her through the material. To her surprise she moaned and raised her hips just a few inches off his lap, it felt like heaven. He didn't smack very hard at all; it was really just playful. The sensation was nowhere near enough to cause pain but more than enough to make her core tense up and then relax. It was so powerful, and when he started to pull her pants down, she was more than willing to comply.

"So you like it?" he checked.

"I wasn't really expecting to...but I love it," she admitted.

"I always wanted to try that," he chuckled, "it's pretty hot."

She sat up straight to kiss him again and slid her own pants down her legs.

"So what do you want to try?" he asked.

"I want a little more...please," she whispered into his neck.

He grinned, and she lay back over his lap again, this time with only her panties on. She was still dressed from the waist up and was more aroused than she ever expected.

Daryl groaned at the sensation of her body resting across his lap. He was so hard and touching her only made him harder. He never thought a woman would let him do this cause he never thought he'd find the balls to ask. She seemed to be loving it which was great or else he'd feel like an asshole about it. He only wanted to do things she liked. He wanted to make her feel good; he wanted to see her cum.

When she felt his fingers between her legs again she knew there was no hiding her arousal and she didn't care, she wanted him to know what he was doing to her. The truth was she was wet like crazy and ready to fuck. It couldn't be helped, she was only human, and he was pushing all the right buttons.

"Jesus...you really do like it," he said incredulously.

"I told you so," she said, looking back over her shoulder at him.

He couldn't resist slipping his fingers under the material of her underwear to feel the evidence of her enjoyment.

"Fuck me," he hissed.

She moaned and opened her legs a few inches wider hoping to inspire more of his touch. She raised her hips up just a little more and felt his fingers graze her clit causing her to gasp and drop her head to the couch cushion. He was a clever boy and picked up on the hint, sliding his fingers into her slow and steady.

"Oh my God..." she panted, burying her face in her folded arms.

By the time he got to spanking her bare skin, she was so close to cumming it was ridiculous. Her panties were around her knees, and it was definitely something she wanted to do again, it made her so wet and frisky she needed him with a burning intensity now.

"We need to stop, or I'll be done right here," she panted.

He nodded with a very subtle smirk and his hands went right to the buttons of her shirt. He undid them one by one and then opened her shirt before his eyes.

She could see by the look on his face that he was impressed and then he trailed his fingers around her bare waist.

"I thought you were the quiet and shy one?" she asked.

"I am, most of the time, but it's been so long, and I want you too bad to mess around right now."

There was a certain desperation in his voice, and it turned her on even more.

"I think I like the idea of trying some new stuff now," he said, laying her back on the couch. He undid her bra and tossed it across the room.

One of his thighs lay between hers, and she felt high on lust all of a sudden. He took hold of her knee and pushed her leg open grinding against her and letting out a mournful sound. She still had the image of his dick in her mind, and she decided to let herself do and say whatever came to her.

She slid her hand down between them and grabbed his dick through his jeans and whined softly. She wanted him more than she thought was reasonable but it felt so good.

"Jesus!" he hissed.

She began on his belt, and before long she had his thick, hard, throbbing cock in her hand and he was pushing his pants down his thighs desperate for more of her touch. His eyes were shut tight, and his face was scrunched up, it was adorable but still very sexy. She could hear him breathing slower and deeper. His dick was hot to the touch and hard as stone, and he rolled his hips in time with her hand. She wanted him so bad it hurt. She wanted to try something too and decided to ask before she lost her nerve.

"Can I tie you up?" she uttered.

He looked only momentarily stunned and then nodded emphatically.

"Sure...uh...with what?" he asked.

She looked around and grabbed her purse.

"Sit on that chair," she said, pointing to a kitchen chair a few feet away.

He got up and walked over to the chair, and she pulled a silk scarf from her purse. She pulled his shirt over his head, and he kicked off his pants. She stood before him and let her hands rest for a moment on his hard ass. He was too gorgeous for words.

"I won't hurt you," she grinned, "promise."

He smiled and sat down on the chair and soon his hands were secured behind his back.

She began by licking his neck and ears and leaned over him so that her breasts were close to his face. He moaned, and she continued down his body slowly, stopping to lick his nipples. Carol pushed his knees apart and knelt down between them.

"So what do you think?" she asked and then trailed her tongue slowly up his thigh.

"Thought you weren't gonna hurt me? This is torture..." he groaned.

She smiled and then took another few minutes to tease him before taking his dick in her mouth.

They were both completely nude, and he closed his eyes at times to make it easier on himself. Watching her body and what she was doing to him was sure to make him cum like a kid before he even got to having sex with her.

Carol kissed his thighs and ran her hands over his stomach, taking her time.

"If I had any secrets I'd tell you everything," he moaned.

"So this would work for interrogation purposes?" she grinned.

"Anything you want...you got it..."

She took his hard dick in her hands and teased lightly with her mouth and tongue till he actually begged.

"Please...Carol...I can't take it anymore."

She reached behind him and untied the scarf immediately, making sure to get her breasts right in his face again. She had never been like this; she had no idea this part of her existed until right now. He was fun to try new things with, she trusted him for some reason. It helped that he was a little insecure just like her, they were both so curious and still a little self-conscious.

With his arms free she sank down onto his lap in the chair, and he clung to her like she could save him from drowning. She straddled him and glided her soft, wet lips over his hard dick. She looked him right in the eyes and could see him start to crack. She didn't take him in, just teased him and kissed his lips.

She couldn't think of anything else she wanted to try except having him bury his dick inside her. She never thought these things, she never wanted these things, and it felt like heaven, only evil and wanton.

"I want you inside me, Daryl," she panted.

"I wanna give it to you so good you'll want to take me home with you at the end of the week," he groaned.

She smiled at that comment but doubted very much that he meant it.

He'd had enough teasing and scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. He lay her down and climbed over her making her feel claimed and anxious for him.

His hand came down on her waist like he was bracing himself and she could feel his teeth on her throat. The sensation of his hot mouth left her weak and wanting more. Carol had no doubt that this would go all the way and it would be amazing. He leaned over to the nightstand where Merle had some condoms in an overnight case.

She wanted him deep inside her more than air in that moment.

His body was a thing of beauty to be explored and enjoyed, and she planned to claim every inch of it while she could.

She lay back and watched as he leaned in close with his dick in his hand looking down at her with burning lust in his eyes.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I want it so bad...give it to me."

He pushed into her slow and smooth, and she was unprepared for it.

The feeling of it was unlike anything else she'd ever felt. He filled her so perfectly, and she let out a groan, it was such sweet agony taking him in.

"You OK?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Don't you dare stop...please don't stop...it feels so good."

He thrust harder into her, and she pulled her legs up and open to take in every inch with greed.

"More...Daryl please, more..."

It was like his fantasy as he was jerking off only a 100% better. She was really calling his name and then she had her ankles on his shoulders begging him not to stop.

He rolled his hips into her over and over till he couldn't hang on anymore but he wanted her cum. She started to touch her own breasts, and he hissed just watching it.

Then he thought of just one more thing he wanted to try or rather wanted to see.

"Touch yourself..." he panted.

She grinned and rested her feet on his hips letting her knees fall wide open and moved her fingers over her clit as he fucked her.

"Jesus Christ, Carol...cum on my dick...do it."

He started to pray to whoever answered prayers about sex that she'd cum before he did, and then it happened.

She arched her back with her fingers still moving rapidly in small circles over her clit. He could feel it then, the clenching and releasing of her body on his dick and it broke him right there.

She whined and squirmed as he thrust his last drop of energy into her...

He said nothing he just growled and an expression washed over his features that showed he'd lost complete control of his faculties in the best possible way...

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 7** _

"Tell me every single detail!" Andrea squealed when Carol finally walked through the cabin door. Daryl had just walked her over and the goodnight kiss lasted for over ten minutes.

Carol was in a daze as she came in and sat down.

"Are you OK?" Andrea asked, starting to wonder if she should panic.

"That was...the most incredible experience of my entire life," Carol uttered, looking over at her with wide eyes.

"Spill it!" Andrea pressed.

"He's so gorgeous and the things he can do with his hands...Jesus!"

"Be more specific," Andrea insisted.

"We tried things I've never done before. He's such a tease; it was almost painful."

"Stop it! That shy creature, teased you?"

"Till I thought I'd lose my mind. Things happened that I've never even thought of doing before."

Carol didn't even know if she could say these things, they felt private.

"Come on...tell me."

"He...spanked me."

"No!"

"Yeah. He bent me over his lap...and he spanked me. It felt so good I asked him to keep doing it."

Carol covered her face and turned red. This was the best sex she had ever had and she let him do things she never thought she'd let anyone do. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she had no real basis for that knowledge, it was just something in his voice and his eyes. She trusted him.

"Oh my God, Carol! That's awesome!"

Andrea looked like she'd just won the lottery. She was so happy to see her best friend enjoying something everyone should be. In Andrea's opinion, good sex was a right and not a privilege.

"What else?" she asked, squirming for more details.

"I tied him to a chair."

"Naughty girl!" Andrea squealed with a huge grin.

"Then we had sex in a few positions I never knew existed. He is the best I ever had."

"Sweet baby Jesus! When you step it up, you really step it up," Andrea joked.

"Oh yeah..." Carol still looked a little stunned.

"I'm so proud!"

"I actually really like him."

"Careful, Hun. That's not how vacation nooky works."

"I know, I know...just let me enjoy it."

"OK, just don't go getting hurt."

"So you feel nothing for Merle?" she asked, wondering how she did it.

"Merle is actually really funny and playful. We went to the spring and he was telling me all these stories about when he and Daryl were younger. We had sex up there and he made me moan so loud I thought we'd attract wildlife."

"Sounds kinda like a date," Carol smirked.

"Uh huh, nope it's not like that. God, he's a good kisser though! He does this thing where he threads all his fingers into my hair and holds my face when he kisses me...Mmmmm. He just knows what he's doing, it's so nice not to have to give any instructions."

"Sounds like you're a little unclear about the rules of vacation nooky too," Carol pointed out with raised eyebrows.

"No, come on! He's just funny and sweeter than I thought and it's just his voice you know? It's so...shut up!"

Andrea rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her.

Carol went to bed confused but fully satisfied sexually, she contemplated spending the next few days just having sex with him. Experiencing things with a person for the first time carried with it a certain intimacy and she felt very close to him in a funny way.

###########################

Carol called Sophia the next morning and felt like she was hiding a dark secret but had to remind herself that she was entitled to a sex life and taking one week for herself didn't make her a bad mom. At the end of the week this would all be in the past and she would return to life as usual. Nobody would ever have to know what she had done, but her and Andrea.

Sophia was happy and safe and her grandpa was hosting a surprise sleepover for her and two close school friends. They were going to be making homemade pizza, doing makeovers and watching movies.

Carol's dad, Jerry, was the best and very ambitious to take on the care of 3 ten year old girls for the night. Carol missed her and couldn't wait to get home but she felt deep down that she needed this time to unwind and to figure out what she wanted.

She found some time in the afternoon for quiet and nothingness, she even took another short nap. It felt good to have nothing to do for a change. Andrea went out with Merle on the quad for the afternoon so she had the cabin to herself. The silence was rejuvenating.

She could feel a part of herself wondering what had actually happened between her and Daryl but then fought the instinct to label it. It was a fling and she needed to treat it as such.

Andrea arrived back just before supper and asked her what she thought of Merle and Daryl coming over for the evening.

"Sounds fine," she grinned. She was more than happy to see Daryl again.

"So how was your afternoon with Merle?" Carol asked, getting changed into something a little prettier.

"He's a lot of fun. All these stuffy lawyers I date can't hold a candle to him. He's got so many dirty jokes; I just love it."

"Uh huh," Carol commented.

"When I told him you might be willing to let loose a bit he suggested you join us but I couldn't tell if he was kidding," Andrea laughed.

"What?"

"Could be fun, he's pretty amazing. You wouldn't be sorry."

Carol looked at her a little surprised and a little intrigued.

"You're thinking about it, I can see it!" Andrea squealed.

"Shut up!" Carol shot back with a grin.

"He said something pretty nasty actually so I had to give him shit," Andrea smirked.

"What did he say?" Carol asked. Finally, she was curious.

"Nah, you'll get mad."

"Come on; you have to tell me now."

"He said he'd love to fuck the shyness right out of you."

"Jesus! What's wrong with that guy?" Carol exclaimed, but couldn't help laughing. Merle's foul mouth was shocking but still half hilarious.

When Daryl and Merle showed up, Carol couldn't stop blushing, thinking of what she and Daryl had done and wondered if he had told Merle all about it.

Andrea made fettuccine for everyone and for the first time Merle was actually pretty quiet.

"So how is the hunting here?" Carol asked over dinner, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing yet but by the end of the week we'll have luck I bet," Daryl said.

They ate supper and afterward Andrea put on some music to fill the gaps in conversation. She was a fan of 70s music so it was all Fleetwood Mac, ELO, Jim Croce, CCR and Bob Marley.

"Glad we met you two up here, would have been a long week just staring at him every day," Merle joked.

"The feeling is mutual," Daryl agreed.

Carol and Andrea found their banter adorable like they were still kids bickering at the supper table.

Carol felt a little awkward and drank more to counteract it which was likely a bad idea, but she couldn't be the first person to ever do it.

"You were getting me down with all your moping around. You're looking happy again thanks to her," Merle said, pointing at Carol.

She could see Daryl was a little embarrassed so she just smiled and made like she hadn't really heard it. Carol was sat on the couch between Daryl and Merle starting to feel social finally.

When Merle and Andrea started chatting Daryl leaned over and whispered to her, "I can't wait to get you alone again."

She grinned and nodded back to him. She was completely taken with the holiday romance idea at this point. Doing things outside her comfort zone wasn't so scary after all.

As the next couple hours passed they all drank too much, too fast and Merle was singing along to the music making Andrea laugh hysterically. She felt like she was back in college again but she hadn't done nearly as much partying as Andrea.

She stood up to use the bathroom and got pulled down onto Merle's lap. She couldn't help laughing, even Daryl was laughing. She was drinking more than she should but she was letting go of her nerves and it felt so good.

"Hey there, little girl! You gonna tell me what you want for Christmas?"

"Maybe in a minute, I need to use the bathroom."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," he joked.

She rolled her eyes and got up off his lap.

"Nice ass, honey!" he hollered.

"Behave yourself!" she yelled back.

Carol went to the bathroom and tried to tell herself that she hadn't liked it but knew that was bullshit. For some reason she liked Merle flirting with her and even more so that Daryl was watching. She wondered if it was the booze or if she was more freaky than she ever thought before.

Carol walked into the kitchen to grab another beer from the fridge, though she really didn't need one, and felt Daryl's hands around her waist as she bent down to reach for it. She stood up and grinned at him.

"Hey, you," she said casually.

"Can I tell you something really, really bad?"

She could hear in his voice that he'd had a little too much and she was glad she wasn't the only one. She didn't drink often in her everyday life and it didn't take much for her to feel it.

"Alright, let's hear it," she said, turning in his arms.

"I kinda liked Merle touching you."

"Did you now?" she purred, coming in close and kissing his neck, "are you trying to tell me you want more?"

"Maybe it's the booze talkin', but I think I do. Only if you want to though."

"You really are into new things now," she laughed. "How much do you want?"

She was wondering where his line was; the whole thing sounded completely crazy but very sexy all at once.

"Only what you want, but I think if you had sex with him I'd probably cry," he chuckled.

"There's no way I'm taking it that far," she insisted.  
The idea of turning Daryl on via his brother was a level of naughty she never thought she'd be involved in.

As promised when they walked back into the living room Merle snatched her and sat her down on his lap again. She ended up with her back pressed to his chest and his hands on her stomach. Daryl came to sit in the chair across from her and she could see in his eyes that he liked it.

"Come on now, girl! Tell Santa what you want, I bet it's naughty as hell," Merle growled.

Carol leaned back till her head was resting on Merle's shoulder and then turned her head to whisper into his ear, "I want your brother's dick."

"Well now, that is naughty! Just give Santa a little kiss on the cheek, and your wish will be granted."

Merle was slurring his words just a little but it sounded hilarious, and everyone found it amusing that he was playing drunk and lecherous Santa.

"Merle, you're a goof," she laughed.

"What did she wish for?" Daryl asked with a grin.

"It involves you," Merle announced.

"Is it good?" Daryl pressed.

"Oh hell yeah, it's good! I can't grant her wish though cause she won't kiss me," Merle insisted.

"Come on, Carol! Do it," Andrea giggled.

Andrea wasn't the least bit concerned over her and Merle, she'd already suggested they have sex. Carol wasn't planning to let that happen but she figured a little touching couldn't hurt.

Carol turned to face him and moved in to kiss his cheek, it seemed innocent enough. Merle was fast though and took her face with his big hands and kissed her square on the lips. She was taken completely by surprise and he held her face steady. It didn't last too long but when he pulled back she looked stunned.

"You're a very bad Santa," she laughed.

"He's gotten a lot of kisses like that," Daryl joked.

Carol had never been in a social situation like this and she knew she may very well regret it tomorrow but she was willing to take that risk. She had spent so many years with sexual contact not being up to her. Ed made all the rules and decided when, where and how. She wanted to see what this was all about, maybe just because she could, maybe only out of curiosity but she wasn't concerned with why right now. She settled onto his lap and looked over at Daryl who was so turned on it was becoming obvious.

Without over thinking it, she kissed Merle again, it was her turn to surprise some people, including herself.

Something about Merle's hands on her made her feel so bad but it was so damn good. His mouth moved with hers and she could feel his hand on her thigh.

She stopped after just a moment for some air and to assess the situation.

Daryl was looking at her with fire in his eyes but the best kind of fire.

"You two are makin' me hot, don't stop!" Andrea cheered.

Daryl said nothing but nodded and licked his lips. His eyes were burning into hers and she knew he was liking it. They'd all had enough to drink to be making questionable decisions. Maybe she'd just had enough to pretend her actions were based on alcohol and not her own hidden desire to test the water.

Carol leaned forward to grab her drink off the table and get her bearings, she was definitely tipsy but not so much that she felt compelled to stop. Her legs were resting on either side of Merle's thighs now and she gave Daryl a smirk cause she knew just what he was thinking. Tonight she was going to do some experimentation and be a regular scientist of sex. She'd be testing some hypothesis she never expected to but the results were sure to be educational.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

* * *

_**I questioned myself a lot with this, but in the end, I think it's a story worth telling. On the surface, it will appear simplistic, but there are a lot of questions under the surface of what is written here. I believe some people will read this and say "wow! that's a bit much" while others will be saying "MORE!" and THAT is a theme in this story. Where is my line in the sand sexually and where is yours? What are the repercussions of crossing that line and are there also risk with never finding out where the line even is? Does being a good mother mean having a more restrained sexuality? (I don't believe so) How does what we do and desire sexual make us think of ourselves? How does it change the way others see us? Is sex outside of a relationship wrong? Why do we enjoy the things we do sexually and what does it say about us?** _

_**Basically, if this is too much for you as a reader that's OK:) or if you're the kind of reader who sees the beauty in sexual experimentation and non-judgmental sexual fun that's OK too:) but either way I think it's a story worth telling if only to think about these questions. I'm on chapter 27 of this story now, and the fallout of these events play a vital role in how these characters learn what they need to and pushes the plot forward. While I think this is some of my best smut there is, I pray, an obvious undercurrent of pain, insecurity, love, longing, and realism that the reader will be able to feel because that was the intention beyond just smut. Thank you for always reading with an open mind and heart and letting me grow. I love you. Teagan XOXO** _

_**^CHAPTER 8** _

The room was filled with music, attractive people and alcohol, it was marked for trouble.

"Come on then, baby girl, let's see what kind of trouble we can get into," Merle said in that gravely voice that made her shiver.

"Sounds good to me," she said, never taking her eyes away from Daryl.

"Aw honey, don't tease me like that. Your little boyfriend over there would get all pissy and let's face it you're a good girl."

"I guess you're right," she answered.

Carol bent forward to put her drink back down on the table, opening her legs a little wider over his thighs. She rolled her hips slowly over his crotch and Daryl squirmed in his spot just watching.

"You're playin' with fire here, woman," Merle growled.

"Oh yeah?" she asked in a sweet little voice.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I think you're all talk, Merle," Carol teased. She didn't know where these words were coming from, but she was getting so hot from the idea of turning Daryl on that she couldn't stop herself.

"Carol, you're getting good at this 'being bad' thing!" Andrea squealed.

Carol leaned back against Merle's chest and opened her legs a little more. Daryl's mouth hung open, and his eyes were like saucers. For a moment she wasn't 100% sure about it until he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and grinned.

Out of nowhere, Merle's hands began to move slowly up her body till he was holding her breasts in his hands and kissing the back of her neck.

Daryl could see everything clear as day right in front of his face and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was hard as hell.

Merle's hands moved over her breasts and then one hand trailed down her stomach to her thigh. Carol could feel the heat in Daryl's eyes from where he sat, and she couldn't wait to push the envelope even further. This was for him, even if she was enjoying it too. If she was letting go, she'd do it completely and let the chips fall where they may. This situation had become too hot to walk away; she didn't even want to.

She stood up slowly, and Merle frowned slightly until she turned and lay her hands on his shoulders then sank down onto his lap. Her knees came to rest on either side of his hips, and the smirk on his face told her he was more than into it. Daryl wasn't missing this, so he slid over to the couch to the side of where they were sitting, right next to Andrea.

Daryl didn't know why he liked watching this, especially with his own brother involved but he was half cut and horny as hell. He liked her, so why wasn't he pissed off to watch another man touch her? Daryl knew she was doing it to turn him on though and she knew it was working, he could tell from the look on her face. She kept looking over at him to see if he was into it. Daryl had a feeling if he didn't look happy that she'd stop, maybe he was delusional, but he was starting to think she liked him too. They were deep in the muddy waters of lust where it became hard to discern fact from fiction.

Merle went for her neck before she had a moment even to think and with her head turned to the side she could see the wide-eyed expressions of Daryl and Andrea. Merle's hands reached down and took hold of her ass, and Daryl bit his lower lip unconsciously. She loved that Daryl was getting off on this, it made everything hotter. She forced a fleeting thought of guilt from her mind, she wanted this, and she wouldn't let herself feel bad, that could wait.

Merle being older added to the heat, she felt a little like a younger, less experienced woman. It was like playing a role in her mind. She could feel his hard dick between her legs driving her on into the fire. He held her ass tighter and then hunched her forward roughly with his huge hands.

"Come a little closer, girl...do ya feel that?" he whispered into her neck, and she just about died cause she really could.

"Uh huh," she uttered.

It was right there, pressed against her crotch and she couldn't resist moving her body against him. It may be the sexiest thing to ever happen to her. The sensation of him pulling her closer to the source of his heat made her burn for relief.

Carol wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands moved from her ass to her back and then back to her ass, like he couldn't settle on anywhere to leave them. When she caught sight of Andrea and Daryl again, they were both mesmerized by the whole thing, but Daryl was still grinning.

After a few minutes of just kissing and groping, Andrea walked over and threw gasoline on the fire, pulling Carol's shirt over her head.

Carol looked up and back at Andrea for a moment, and Andrea lay her hands on her shoulders.

Carol nodded, and Andrea bent down to kiss her neck.

"Fuuuuuck me," Merle hissed.

Carol was now in a world she didn't recognize, but everything here felt amazing, and she didn't want to leave till she had seen all the sights. With Merle under her and between her legs and Andrea standing behind her, there was nowhere to avoid the pleasure. She silenced every voice inside that told her she shouldn't be doing this. This was her potential mistake to make, and for once she'd worry about it later.

Merle's hands moved to her breasts, and he touched her through her black bra. Carol closed her eyes and felt four different hands touching her all at once. Andrea's mouth was on the back of her neck, and her hands were now resting on her open thighs, still straddling Merle's lap.

_Don't feel bad...just enjoy it...you aren't a bad person..._

She moaned softly, letting them feel her body and surrendering to the act.

She could feel fingers on the clasp of her bra and didn't know if it was Andrea or Merle and she didn't care.

Her bra came sliding down her arms. Merle ripped it off and dove for her breasts with his hands and mouth. Andrea turned her face to the side and kissed her lips just once and then looked into her eyes for answers. Carol reached for her and kissed her back as Merle sucked her nipple into his mouth. She looked over at Daryl on the couch, and he was burning there all alone.

He looked like a starving man watching others feast, and she wanted him so badly it was a dull ache inside her belly.

He had a smirk across his lips that was making her crazy. Merle had her breasts in his hands and one of her nipples in his mouth, rolling his tongue back and forth lazily over it. His hard dick and tongue were making her so wet she could feel her lips sliding smoothly over her panties as she ground herself against him. Andrea kissed her again, and she lay her hands on her thighs from behind and moved them up between her legs. Carol moaned again as Andrea used her fingers to tease her with slow circles over her clit through her clothing. There were good feelings everywhere and yet she wanted Daryl more than anyone.

Merle picked her up suddenly and lay her down on the couch. He took a few deep breaths and a sip of beer and looked over her body with a predatory gaze that made her heart jump.

"Take your pants off," he said, matter-of-factly.

She looked up and undid the button of her jeans and lifted her bum to slid them down. She caught sight of Daryl, and he was starting to look like he was hurting for her. She grinned and kicked her pants onto the floor. She was resting on her elbows, and when Merle pushed her knees apart, she knew there was trouble coming but really good trouble. He got down on his knees on the couch and started to kiss her inner thigh.

"You can't have sex with me," she said, simply.

"That's OK, darlin'. You wanna cum or not?"

"Yeah," she answered, breathlessly.

"Then you just lay back and spread 'em; I know what I'm doing."

It was the world's strangest negotiation, but it worked.

Carol wondered if Daryl would object but then he licked his lips slowly and nodded and she knew he wanted to see it. She couldn't help wanting to see it too so she stayed right up on her elbows looking down as Merle pushed the material of her panties to the side.

"Would ya look at this sweet pussy. You gonna let me taste it, honey?"

"Stop talking and just do it," she answered.

"Gettin' mouthy are we? Smarten up, little girl, or I'll make you pay."

She rolled her eyes, and fake yawned. Apparently, she had a dark side and a very smart mouth; it was a huge surprise to her.

He grabbed her right leg behind the knee and pushed it up and open against the back of the couch. She watched as his tongue moved over her outer lips and it was evil, her head fell back, and he buried his mouth in her wetness.

She took a few deep breaths trying not to cum so fast, but it wasn't easy.

She looked back over at the couch and Daryl had his hand over his mouth, and his eyes were on fire.

"Fuck me that's good," Daryl uttered.

"You got that right," Andrea agreed.

They were sitting like two guys in a strip club together enjoying a dirty show.

Merle paused and went back to kissing her inner thigh and looked up at her with a dry grin.

"Are you kidding me right now?" she asked as he avoided her heat completely.

"See what you get when you're mouthy with me?" he smirked and licked from her knee to the very top of her inner thigh slow and wet but not giving in.

She whined and reached for his head.

"Please...please..." she begged.

"Alright, little girl, hold onto something...I'm finishing this."

Merle brought his hand up between her legs and touched her lips softly. She couldn't believe her eyes and knew she was mere seconds from cumming.

"Open up, girl!" he growled.

Her knee had closed up only a little, but apparently, he needed more room to work his magic. She opened her leg a little wider, showing everyone in the room parts of her body she rarely showed anyone, parts of her body that she herself never looked at. Something about it was freeing and very arousing. The whole thing was too hot to be real. Daryl was squirming and holding his head in both hands staring at what was going on like it was the last few seconds of a game he had bet his house on.

Merle used his fingers to spread her lips and then licked her clit with his hot tongue. She started to crack just looking at it, but she wouldn't let herself look away. He pushed two fingers into her but only halfway and she whined loudly.

"Jesus Christ, Merle! Just do it for fuck sake!"

She was starting to ache from being kept on the edge so long; she needed relief.

He grinned and pushed his fingers in all the way, curling them inside her just a little. His lips closed around her clit and moaned deep and low into her flesh. She came loud and long thrusting her mouth into his face and finally falling back onto the couch. Merle grabbed her hips and drank from her, thirsty and greedy.

She lay back, spent, with her eyes closed feeling vaguely like she was floating. Carol body was pleased beyond comprehension, and she took some time just to breathe. When she looked up, Merle was pushed aside by Daryl, and she smiled widely.

"My turn," he said in a demanding tone.

She reached for him, and he came down to her grasp. He lay over her and claimed her breasts and then her mouth, nothing felt quite as good as his touch.

"Go for it, Daryl! Give it to her!" Merle insisted.

Merle was sexy as fuck, there was just something about him, but she knew Daryl was the one she wanted.

Merle and Andrea took the other couch, and she could see them out the corner of her eye. Merle was undoing her pants and pushing his hand down inside to touch her. She wanted to see it; she wanted all kinds of things she never had before.

"Watching that made me fucking crazy," Daryl hissed into her neck.

"You like that?" she said in a cheeky voice.

"Yeah," he groaned, "but I want you for myself now."

"I only want you inside me now, just you..."

Carol reached for his dick through his jeans just to feel how hard it had made him and he wasn't lying at all, he was hard as stone.

"If you don't have any more condoms I'm gonna to cry," she whined.

"I do but we ain't there yet, nowhere near."

Her hands attacked his belt, ripping at the zipper. She wanted to see it, touch it and taste it again.

She sat up just a little, pushing his pants down his thighs and took in the sight of his hard dick. Now that she knew it's power she wanted it even more.  
She pushed him back a little and got onto her knees on the couch and started to lick it. She found it arousing that she was being watched and felt additional pressure to make it good.

She let her tongue move all the way slowly up and down his shaft, and he growled under his breath touching her shoulder. She made him wait a little before wrapping her lips around it. She just kept it gentle, up and down with her tongue and her hand moving in unison. His grip tightened on her shoulder, and she finally took him into her mouth, deep and wet.

Andrea got up and moved behind her on the couch. She was a little unsure, but Andrea knew what she was doing, and maybe Daryl would like her being involved. Carol was determined to see where her line was. She knew she could get up and walk away at any moment, but she wanted to know how far she'd go and what she liked.

By this point, Andrea was just in a bra and panties and ran her hands down Carol's back from behind. Carol tried to concentrate on his dick but stopped sucking for a moment to bring her attention to the hands touching her. When she went back to it, the pause had only increased the tension for him. Daryl hissed, and his head fell back in absolute bliss.

Carol could feel Andrea running her hands up the back of her thighs, she didn't know what was coming next, and she loved that.

Carol looked back quickly at her, and she was taking off her bra. Carol was definitely into men but couldn't deny how good her breasts looked. They were full and round, and she could see why men wanted her. Before she could say a word, Andrea was touching her from behind between her legs. She still had Daryl's dick in her hand, but she froze to take in the sensation of Andrea's touch. She moaned heavily, and when she opened her eyes, Merle had come closer to watch. She loved him watching and Daryl's dick and Andrea's touch all at once. The night had only begun, and she had much to learn and explore. It had all happened so fast she couldn't even see the step stones that had led her to this point but it was happening and, at least at that moment, she had no regret...

################################################

_**Everybody OK? Yeah, I know. It's kind of a lot to take in but like I said the theme is crossing the line and sexual exploration so... yeah... and it's not quite done yet O_o** _

_**I sincerely hope you're still with me for chapter 9:) The story takes a huge trajectory change in chapter 10 so if this is a little much for you it will be a very different story in chapter 10 and beyond so maybe you can meet me in chapter 10, hey? Love you. Teagan XOXO** _


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 9** _

Carol's mouth moved on Daryl as Andrea continued to slide her fingers all over her wet folds. Merle was sat on the coffee table watching, and now she was completely nude.

Something about it felt too good to be weird, and she couldn't stop if she tried. She was well into a thorough and successful blowjob on Daryl when he stopped her.

"I don't want to tap out here; I need a break."

Daryl got up and sat back on the couch for a minute and watched Andrea touching her.

"Let me try something," Andrea whispered.

"What?" Carol asked.

"Just lay down," she insisted.

"OK."

"Hell yeah!" Merle said, adding his input.

The two men sat back and drank as Carol rolled over onto her back.

"Trust me," Andrea winked.

Andrea lay her body over Carol's, and her thigh came to rest between her legs. Carol could feel the heat of her soft skin right against her body, and it made her moan. Andrea's hands moved slowly over her breasts as she rolled her hips. Andrea's thigh created a come and go pressure that made Carol start to ache again...

She could see the looks on Daryl and Merle's faces, and it was unreal. She never thought she'd ever kiss a woman never mind make out with her best friend.

The smell of Andrea's hair on her face and the sensations escalating all over her body were so new and so hard to fight.

She kissed her back and touched her breasts; she wanted to know what it was like. After a few minutes she was so close, it wasn't even funny. Instinctively her leg came up to rest on Andrea's lower back, and she ran her fingernails down her back. Physically it felt as good as with any man, but her desire was for men. She would never have known this though without this experience.

Nothing would change for her and Andrea; she knew that. Andrea had been there through the police reports, long nights and the ensuing court battle. Andrea wasn't going anywhere, her and Carol had something stronger than ordinary friendship, something like this couldn't alter it.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Daryl wanted her back, even being across the room was too far. He was going to get to her, but first, he was dying to know if she'd like watching too. All he'd need to do was see her face to know if she liked it or not. They had a kind of telepathy going on and a system of simple nodding that informed the next moves. If she so much as looked annoyed he'd stop.

"No problem," Andrea grinned, "I think she's all warmed up."

What happened next blew Carol away, and after a split second of anger, she decided she wanted to see it after all.

Daryl kissed Andrea and then turned her around to face Carol. Carol was still laying back on the couch and had a close-up view of Daryl's hands on Andrea. He was standing right behind her and holding her body to his. Carol knew this was for her benefit, just like Merle touching her was for Daryl. Carol was already getting hot watching Daryl touch Andrea and wanted to see more. All Andrea had on now was her panties, she had never witnessed anything like this.

His mouth moved across her neck, and he trailed his hands up and down the front of her body. Carol sat up a little to watch; there was no denying how hot this was. Andrea knew she liked him, she would never take him from her, and after she had been with Merle, this was only fair. Daryl held her breasts in his hands and grazed his fingertips over her nipples as he bit at her throat from behind.

"Jesus..." Carol moaned.

Daryl looked at her just long enough to make sure she was OK with it. She nodded her head and grinned just as he had when Merle was touching her.

"Do you like it?" he asked, and both Andrea and Carol answered yes.

"Touch her," Carol insisted.

"Tell me where you want me to touch her," he insisted.

Andrea's eyes were closed, and he was still running his fingers over her nipples, he had her breathing heavy as Carol gave the orders. Carol reached out and pulled down her underwear.

"Touch her here."

His hand moved down Andrea's stomach and between her legs. By this point, Andrea was well into it and brought one leg up to rest on the couch right next to Carol.

Carol watched his fingers driving Andrea crazy only a few feet from her face and couldn't look away.

Andrea's head fell back on Daryl's shoulder, and he was almost holding her up at this point. His hand was working her into a frenzy, and she was whining loudly, she reached her hand down to touch his dick behind her back. He winced and wondered if he could keep it all together. Fortunately, she was starting to crack, and he could feel it. He pushed his fingers deep inside her a few times but slow like torture. Andrea whined and worked her hand on his dick in desperation to reciprocate. He continued to drive her on with his wet fingers moving swiftly on either side of her clit.

"Come on, Andrea, let it go for me...you're right there, I can feel it..."

Carol loved his dirty mouth and watching her friend fall apart under his control; it was surreal and blazing hot.

"Oh...Mmmm...god damn it!" Andrea cried out, arching her back and crouching down under the power of the intense orgasm momentarily crippling her. Daryl brought his eyes up to Carol, and she shook her head slowly, giving him a "come hither" motion with her finger.  
Andrea's eyes were glazed over, and she smiled widely at Carol.

"He's all yours, babe. Enjoy...he's got talent!" She was breathless and spoke softly.

Daryl let Andrea go, and she sank to the couch for a moment to gather her strength. She was out of breath and had a layer of sweat across her forehead.

Merle grinned from the other couch, taking in the sight of her all weak from the experience. He wanted her so bad and hoped she still wanted him too.

"Did he wear you out, honey? You still got anything left for me?"

Merle sauntered over and scooped her up into his arms.

"I definitely still want you, Merle," she said, pulling his mouth to hers.

"You're gorgeous. You know that, don't you? Gettin' me all worked up like this."

"Take me then..." she breathed into his neck.

Merle carried her into his bedroom and lay her on the bed before kicking the door shut.

Daryl came down over Carol and kissed her neck. He needed to reconnect with her; he needed to know it was still the same.

"That was...God, I don't even know what to say..." he whispered.

"I hope you enjoyed that cause you're all mine now," she whispered back.

"Yes, I am," he grinned. "I'm gonna make you cum on my dick if it's the last thing I do."

He sat back and tore open the condom, rolling it down over his dick.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes, hurry...please."

He was suddenly gentle and slow as he touched her face and came down close to her. Right then it was like there had only ever been the two of them. She needed him inside her and only him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he kissed her forehead, cheeks, and lips as he entered her slowly. It didn't feel like just sex with him, but she knew it was, that was what messed with her heart when it came to him.

She lay her hands on his back and looked into his eyes; there was something in them she wanted to figure out.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Perfect, it's perfect with you," she moaned softly, reaching up to touch his face.

He rolled his hips slowly into her and out again, and she started to feel it build.

"A little faster..." she whispered.

He took her cue and fucked just a little faster and a little harder, and she brought her legs up higher on his back.

After a few minutes, he rose up and looked down at her. She was well into it now, and it was claiming her.

He was paying enough attention to see that it was feeling good and that she wanted more.

He slid his right hand down her thigh to tease her gently with his fingertips.

"Mmmm...god...yes..."

It was coming now...his fingers, his dick, his eyes...it was coming. She never came twice before in one evening, but here it was washing over her again.

Her back arched and suddenly his dick sank even deeper inside her, and he lifted her hips off the couch by just a few inches. His fingers moved back to her clit, and she started to whine and moan as it took over her.

"You do it the best...just you..."

He came only moments after her with his eyes closed tight and a growl so guttural it made her ache deep inside.

His face came down to the side of her head, and she could feel his breath on her ear and down her neck. Her arms wrapped around his back tightly. She could feel herself coming back to reality, and she felt a twinge of panic about how irrational it all was.

She started to move away, but he stopped her.

"Just hold me for a minute," he whispered.

He rolled over to lay on the couch, and she turned to hold him, it felt right with just the two of them now.  
They were squashed onto the couch and pressed close together. His breath returned gradually back to normal, and she kissed his sweaty forehead.

"What just happened?" she asked, brushing the hair out of his face.

"I don't know...but I don't wanna let you go now."

She took a deep breath and pushed her face into the crook of his neck. She knew she was feeling things that were silly and pointless. This was a vacation fling, and she had been warned against falling, she knew she'd regret letting herself overthink it.

The one thing she knew for sure was that she only wanted him to touch her now. What happened with Merle and Andrea had happened so fast, it was so intense and easy to get swept away. She'd never be able to deny that it felt good but she couldn't see it happening again. She wondered how Daryl felt about it.

Ten minutes passed, and they heard the obvious sounds of Merle and Andrea finishing up.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know...I'm a little lost..." she answered honestly.

The protocol for this was unfamiliar to her, but her assumption was that it was probably just done now.

She sat up and felt a funny sense of loss as they got dressed. She didn't know what it all meant or what he wanted, if anything.

"You going now? I'm exhausted," Andrea asked Merle, and he nodded, getting his coat on. The whole thing was so cold and quick it blew Carol away.

"Cool," said Merle casually, "see ya tomorrow, honey."

Andrea nodded to him and waved her hand, "Yep."

This is what was meant to happen, Carol could see it clearly. A good hard fuck and then 'See ya.' She looked at Daryl and had a feeling he was new to this too.

"Let's go, little brother!" Merle said, waving his hand at the door.

Daryl pulled on his coat and put his arm around her.

"I'm gonna come see you tomorrow, we need to talk," Daryl said, and then kissed her mouth

"Sure," she nodded, feeling dazed and a little sad.

Everything felt weird, but it seemed only she felt it, Merle and Andrea looked like literally nothing had happened. Daryl didn't look like it was sitting well with him, but maybe it was wishful thinking on her part that maybe he wanted to stay with her and not get up and walk away like it all meant nothing. Watching him walk out the door was so unnatural, nothing could feel more wrong than his absence.

#########################################################################################

**_Just felt right to wrap up this interaction in one day. Chapter 10 is more out there stuff but completely different. This one is twisty turny. lol_ **

**_Bless you, all for the reviews. I adore all the mature readers who can handle adult content, subject matter, and nuance. Love you guys! You make this so fulfilling for me. Teagan XOXO_ **


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 10** _

When she and Andrea were alone it all came crashing down; it had really happened.

"Wow! You're freakier than I ever thought," Andrea said, settling down next to her.

"Tell me about it," Carol admitted, surprised by her own behavior.

"Are we OK? Tell me everything's OK with us," Andrea pleaded.

"Of course it is, and by the way nice technique."

"Thank God! I thought that I might have been pushing it."

"Everything is fine, except..."

"Except what?" Andrea asked.

"It's Daryl."

"I knew it! You fell for him, didn't you?"

"Yeah...it's stupid."

"Honey, that's gonna get you burned. I warned you. I am cut out for this, both me and Merle are but you...you feel things differently than we do."

"You don't think maybe he likes me too?"

"Maybe, I'm really not good at reading stuff like that, to be honest. Just please be careful, I didn't mean to get you hurt. I just thought you might have some fun for once."

"I'll be fine," Carol insisted, "So...how's Merle anyway?"

"Incredible! I'll miss having sex with him."

"That's all you'll miss?" Carol asked, skeptically.

"Of course," Andrea answered, but it sounded to Carol like she was trying to convince herself as well.

"Somehow I can't see that, but you go ahead and tell yourself whatever you need to," Carol said with a look on her face that she was straight up calling bullshit.

"Yeah, yeah," Andrea answered, before heading off to bed.

Carol fell deeply asleep after much thought, she'd had too much to drink and was now left with a head full of confusion.

###########################################################

The next morning was spent lying around recovering from the excessive drinking. Carol's head pounded and she took some Advil before crashing on the couch to watch a sad movie and contemplate herself.

"You OK?" Andrea asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be OK. It was so good and so fun, but it really messed with my head. I should have seen that coming, I guess."

"Me too," Andrea admitted.

Later Carol got to unwind and play some music while trying like hell to get her head around her heart. Every song made her feel more isolated in her own mind.

Carol held onto the fact that she really only had sex with Daryl like it changed the facts of what happened with Merle. The stipulation meant something to her anyway but probably not Daryl. Could he see her as anything more than a sexual partner after this? She felt so connected to him even during the events of last night but was it real or lust? She couldn't say for sure.

This was why she couldn't be this woman; she didn't have the heart for it. She didn't go falling for everyone she met, but she felt something for him, and she knew it. He never showed up all day, and she figured he'd changed his mind about seeing her or had forgotten he'd said it all together.

She tried hard not to focus on it and called Sophia to touch base with reality and ease her heart. Everything was still smooth on the home front, and she was happy to hear all about the fun she'd had with her friends. Carol couldn't wait to get back and get going with finding Sophia, a puppy, a promise was a promise. Now that they had a house she intended to keep this promise and hand over her time, furniture and sanity to a puppy. The smile on Sophia's face would be worth it.

Carol went for a walk just after supper, the weather channel was calling for some heavy snow later that night, but she needed fresh air. She walked the trail around the area; she didn't want to go far just in case she came across trouble. Knowing her luck, she'd get eaten by a bear; she didn't know if there were bears here, but she wasn't risking it.

She ran into Daryl on the path, and he was carrying his gun.

If he hadn't seen her, she might have been able to just walk away but she decided to make the best of it, she had to be a grown up about this. He hadn't shown up today, so it was clear that she had read him wrong.

"Are you hunting now?" she asked.

"No, just sighting in my new scope," he explained.

"I'll just pretend I know what that means," she laughed.

She nodded her head and went to walk past him. She felt strange around him now, and it made her sad. Honestly, she felt a little low about herself. What happened last night was not something she was ashamed of necessarily, but it still wasn't her. She assumed any chance of him having real interest was gone or never had a chance to exist.

"I was just gonna come see you. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just a walk. I'm not feeling that great."

"You sick?" he asked, looking confused.

"It's complicated...I have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah? You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Just not so sure about last night."

He walked closer and stood right in front of her; she was having trouble looking him in the eye.

"I don't know what to say. Do you regret sleeping with me? Did I push you?"

His expression was regretful, and she had to correct that right away.

"No...I don't regret that part at all, just not so sure about everything else. Sorry, I told you it was complicated."

"I think I get it actually. I really only wanted to be with you. All that stuff just kind happened, you know?"

"It did, didn't it? I thought you liked it."

"I did, but it's not the kind of thing I'd probably do again."

"Me neither. I don't think it's a bad thing to do...it's just not me."

"Maybe we just experimented one step too many," he laughed.

"I think so," she smiled.

"You wanna start fresh?" he suggested.

"How do we do that?" she asked. Although she loved the sound of a do-over, she didn't know how they could pull it off now.

"Come up to the spring with me; we can just hang out."

"That actually sounds really nice."

"Yeah, I feel like someone kicked the living shit outta me," he laughed, "I'm hung the fuck over! The water will feel good."

She found herself feeling better already. He wasn't judging her for what happened or himself; maybe they really could just start over.

"You think starting over is really this easy?" she asked.

"'We aren't the mistakes we make' I heard that somewhere," he laughed.

"Sounds wise to me, I'll take it," she grinned.

He walked her back, and they agreed to meet outside after they grabbed their stuff.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked, flipping through the limited channels on the TV.

"Just up to the spring with Daryl."

"Have you seen Merle?"

"No, I didn't. Do you want me to ask Daryl where he is?"

"Nah...I'm OK. Have fun up there."

Carol could see it coming, Andrea had underestimated the power of Merle and his effortless charm.

She met him outside, and he smiled at her like they'd just met. He was playing music on his phone, and as she approached, he took out the earbuds to talk.

"What are you listening to?" she asked, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Old stuff. The Beatles," he laughed.

"Really? I haven't listened to them in a million years," she mentioned.

They continued walking up the hill talking and joking, it was easy and felt good. The pressure was gone, and it was friendly, she didn't feel as bad anymore.

Her shoes didn't have the traction his boots did, and when she got to a steep and icy part, she repeatedly slipped back a few feet. Carol would take two or three steps and try to grab onto something before sliding back down again. She laughed so hard she cried and was having trouble speaking. Apparently, he found it funny too cause he wasn't helping he was just laughing.

Finally, she was able to beg for help.

"Stop laughing at me and gimme a hand...please."

He took her hands and lifted her up the icy slope with ease.

"Why didn't you help me five minutes ago?" she inquired with a fake glare.

"And miss all that? You're kidding, right?"

They got to the spring, and he was talking about music again. He was arguing that the best Beatles song was not _Strawberry Fields_ as she was claiming, but she remained unconvinced.

"What is it then?" she pushed.

"I'll play it for you later; I got it on my phone."

It had started to snow as they were walking up and it made the whole place look that much more otherworldly. Carol wondered how it could look so much like winter and yet be so mild in temperature. It was like being trapped in an idyllic snow globe, unaffected by the outside weather or the world beyond the trees. There was a single bright light over the water, and the snowflakes sparkled in the golden beam coming down.

The sun had already almost set; it was an especially cool place in the evening. She decided the best way to do this was strip fast to get into the water, it wasn't cold but still not weather to be almost naked in. She hung all her clothes in her bag on the hook and stepped in. She realized he hadn't taken anything off and turned to look at him.

"Uh...are you not coming in?" she asked.

"I just got caught up watching you," he said, pulling his coat off finally.

She looked at him over the edge of the pool and still wanted to know his favorite song by The Beatles.

"Bring your phone so you can play me the song," she yelled.

She watched him undress and come running to the pool to get out of the chilly air; he lay his phone under his t-shirt to keep it dry from the falling snow. Being alone up there with him should have felt odd, but it didn't, it felt familiar already. She got a nice look at his body again as he stepped over the edge into the water and she grinned.

"It's nice up here...quiet," he said, looking up at the trees overhead.

She sighed, melting back into the water and closing her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was finding herself or anything deep like that, but she loved being with him. The snow fell on the surface of the water and melted instantaneously.

He slid in right next to her and held her hand. This place really was magical.

"So you and Merle live in the city?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've been staying with him ever since I...became single last year. We work away a lot, so I never bothered to find my own place."

"I guess that works. I was staying with my dad for a while after the divorce. I just bought a house, it's a little house, but it's mine."

She didn't think there was any point in mentioning Sophia if this would end in a few days. The thought of it ending suddenly made her sad.

"This week has already been so crazy, I wasn't expecting to meet anyone," she said.

"Me neither but I'm glad I did."

"Play me the song. I gotta see if you're right," she teased.

 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

_**^Chapter 11** _

Daryl leaned out of the water and picked up his phone. His hands were wet, so he was trying to dry them on his shirt first. As soon as the song started, she knew he was right.

_**I give her all my love** _   
_**That's all I do** _   
_**And if you saw my love** _   
_**You'd love her too** _   
_**I love her** _

_**She gives me everything** _   
_**And tenderly** _   
_**The kiss my lover brings** _   
_**She brings to me** _   
_**And I love her** _

She grinned and closed her eyes, listening to the words. She felt his hand on hers, and soon he pulled her onto his lap. She sank her legs down on either side of his and cuddled in close. She lay her head on his shoulder and decided to indulge in being close to him while she could. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and the snow fell silently on their heads like they were Japanese snow monkeys.

All Carol wanted was to kiss him, so she did. He held her so tight. Her body was touching his almost everywhere, her legs spread around his thighs and her body pressed to his. She felt like she was home, but she wasn't, for all she knew it was just temporary housing.

"OK, you win," she whispered, "this is definitely the best song."

"Told ya."

 __ **Bright are the stars that shine**  
Dark is the sky   
I know this love of mine   
Will never die   
And I love her

They stayed for well over an hour, playing music and kissing. It was the best time she'd ever had; she could have stayed there all night.

On the way back he held her hand and tried to think of a way to talk about the end of the week. He knew he'd blink and it would be over. She didn't think he was a bad guy like he feared. He felt like he'd pushed her into what happened and spent the whole night before feeling like shit. He was sure that she would be upset with him the next morning. He wanted to come see her all day but was terrified she had come to her senses and wouldn't want to see him again.

She still looked at him like he was a decent man and he felt like they could move passed it. The whole thing made him feel so closer to her. They had both made, what they felt, was a lapse in judgment but they were OK.

He didn't regret trying new things with her though and when he asked her about that she agreed. That part had been new and fun and just between them.

Before she came around, he was sure a woman would laugh him out of the room for being honest about some of the things he wanted to try, but she hadn't. He felt like he could tell her anything and he wanted to tell her everything.

Daryl never felt this way before and he was running against the clock before the end of the week would take her out of his life. He needed to know if there was a chance for them. Despite all the madness and missteps, he could see them together; he had to find out if she could see it too.

It didn't feel like there was enough time to get into it now and she was shivering despite wearing his toque. He figured there would always be tomorrow, then maybe he could get the words right in his mind first. She needed to get inside where it was warm before she got sick.

"Carol, can we talk tomorrow when there's more time?"

"Of course. Is everything OK?" she asked with her teeth chattering.

"That's the thing actually; everything is really great. That's what I want to talk about."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled as they approached her cabin.

He kissed her goodbye and pulled her in for another hug.

"Get warm, OK?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"See you tomorrow."

"Definitely," he said, waving and walking away.

Merle told him up and down not to expect to see her again, but he had to hear it from her before he'd accept it.

#########################

When Carol finally opened her eyes, it was the early afternoon. She had slept all the way till noon, and it blew her mind. Ever since Sophia was born, she hadn't slept in past 9am. It was so quiet; there was nothing to wake her here.

She rolled over and instantly went for her phone.

"Hi, baby, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm good. We're going to the museum today."

"That sounds fun. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Are you relaxing?"

"Yep! The hot spring here is amazing. I should bring you up here sometime."

"Cool! I'm glad you're feeling better, Mom. Do you want to talk to Grandpa?"

"Is he around?"

"Yeah, he's just in the garage. My friends are still over."

"It's OK, honey. I'll call him tonight. Be careful and take care of Grandpa. I love you."

"Love you, Mom."

She hung up and rolled over, trying to orientate herself.

She walked to the bathroom and didn't see Andrea anywhere. She had a hot shower and couldn't wipe the grin from her face every time she thought Daryl.

She couldn't wait to hear what he had to say. She hoped he wanted to see her after the week ended, but she wasn't sure how that would work. For one thing, she hadn't told him about Sophia yet. She had no idea if that's something that would scare him or not. Some men didn't want to get involved with a woman who had children. She had no interest in a man like that.

Carol walked out onto the porch and saw Greg and Anne packing up their car. She waved, and they smiled and waved back. She lit a cigarette and took in the sight of true love; it made her feel hopeful inside. She may have found some of that magic they'd spoken of.

Greg walked the few steps over to her to say goodbye.

"Your boyfriend went up to the springs with your friend a while ago; he said he forgot something last night."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know. How was your second honeymoon?"

"It was great; this place is special. The perfect place for love, as I'm sure you know."

"Definitely...perfect," she smiled.

"Can you tell the manager we left the keys on his desk? We have to get going, we have a long drive, and he left this morning to go to town."

"Sure, I'll tell him when I see him again. Drive safe."

"Will do. Nice to meet you!"

She waved goodbye to both of them and began to wonder what Daryl had forgotten up at the springs. She walked back in the cabin after watching the happy couple drive away.

Carol was halfway through a cup of coffee she badly needed in the kitchen when she started to hear a rumbling sound like a huge truck coming down the road. She got up and walked over to the window, and the sound only got louder. She could see a strange cloud descend on the mountain like a fog or apparition. It was snow, in a rush of force, that much was obvious. Her heart started to race like a rabbit, and she felt weighted to the floor with fear.

Within seconds the sound was deafening, and she covered her ears and had a clear idea what it was. She headed for the back of the cabin and into a closet. She sat on the ground, and the noise only got louder. Just then she realized the cabin could be buried, she was in a ridiculous place and had to get out. The sound was unmistakable. Her dad had heard an avalanche when he worked as a logger in the mountains; this is exactly as he described.

She got out of the closet, and suddenly Merle was banging at the back door.

"Carol!"

She opened the door and hoped he had answers.

"Come on, girl! Move it!" he yelled, grabbing her and pulling her out the door.

She was being dragged fast and seemingly nowhere particular. She turned just for a second and saw a wall of snow coming through the clearing of the cabins. It moved slower than she expected but it was taking out nearly everything in its path, including trees.

Carol clung to Merle, not believing what she was seeing. It had come out of nowhere; they could both be buried right now under slightly different circumstances.

The only cabin left standing at the end of the next 40 minutes was Carol and Andrea's.

"Jesus, Merle! What do we do?"

"I don't know. Where's Daryl and Andrea? I didn't see them around anywhere."

"The couple that was here just left, they said they went up to the water. He said Daryl told him he forgot something."

"Damn it!" Merle shouted.

They stood out at the tree line and tried to assess their situation. The three other cabins were covered to the point that only one chimney was visible.

"Thank God nobody was in those cabins, the manager is in town," she uttered in disbelief at what she was seeing.

Merle pulled out his phone to call the nearest town for help, but there was no signal. He was visibly frustrated by their situation.

"Do you think a cell tower might have been damaged or something?" she asked when she found her own phone was getting no signal either.

"I have no idea," he answered.

A few minutes of pacing and smoking passed, and he settled on a plan, however likely futile it was.

"Fuck this; it's my brother up there! They could be buried under this snow; I'm going. You stay here!"

"I'm going too," Carol insisted.

He didn't look like he thought it was a good idea but he relented.

"Fine, let's stock up at your place."

Carol followed him and started to lose her grip.

"I just can't believe this! I hope they're OK..."

"Stay with me here, don't go flyin' off the handle," he said, approaching the cabin and pulling open the door.

"We need bags; we don't know how long we'll be out there. Just pack useful things we're gonna need. Get dressed up warm...come on, girl! Move it!"

She nodded and realized she needed him to tell her exactly what to do; she couldn't think straight. Andrea had to be OK; she couldn't imagine life without her. She couldn't bear to think of anything happening to Daryl either; she was terrified of what they might find.

Merle pushed her to get her act together and stopped for a moment before they started hiking to hug her.

"I need you, we'll find them, but I need your help."

"I'm good...I'm OK, let's go!" she insisted.

She was nowhere near OK but she had to try, if there was any chance of her finding them alive she'd take it.

 


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 12** _

"We gotta go up through the trees, that road is covered," Merle said, pulling her along.

Carol felt a little weak from the shock of the situation; they had come so close to being buried alive. She didn't know if her only real friend was even OK. Her mind flooded with thoughts of what could have happened, what if she couldn't get back to Sophia?

Life was precious, she'd always known this, but everyone takes it for granted at some point. She wasn't about to spend the rest of her days living in the past; it was time to go for what she wanted. Right now Carol wanted to live and to find her friend. If she was lucky enough to find Daryl alive, she was going to try and see where it could go. She wanted so badly to know what he was going to say to her; she hoped she'd get to hear it.

Merle had her by the hand; the ground was uneven with snow and branches through the trees and without his support, she would have kept tripping. He walked, surefooted, through the bush like it was second nature. He knew where to step and how to move. It was exhausting going uphill in the wrong shoes, but it was the only option. The snow in the path of the avalanche was too deep for the quads which had been spared, miraculously.

"You need a break, darlin'?"

"Please...yes...just for a minute."

She sat on a fallen log to catch her breath and looked up at him. She felt safe with him, this was obviously his element, but she was in a hot panic over Andrea and Daryl. She couldn't help but imagine them both buried under the snow and suffocating. She had to force the ugly vision from her mind.

"You got my brother all messed up," he said suddenly.

"How?" she asked, still trying to regain her strength.

"He's been through the wringer in the last year. He got messed around by a woman; she cheated on him with his best friend."

"Oh."

She didn't know how this was relevant, both he and Andrea could be injured or worse even as they spoke.

"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked.

"He's got it bad for you, I can see it. If we find them, can you just let him down really easy?"

"What if I wanted to see him again?" she asked.

"Just don't tell him that if you don't mean it. After what happened, I kinda assumed you just wanted sex. I wasn't expecting him to get all caught up in it."

"I thought it was just sex at first too. I don't know him that well but there's something there for me. My life is complicated, and there's a lot he doesn't know that he needs to before he can decide what he wants."

"Like what?"

"I just got divorced this year. My ex-husband was abusive and...I have a 10-year-old daughter. That might not be the kind of thing he's looking for. I have obligations and priorities in my life already."

"I don't know about him; he's still a bit of a mystery to me. Tell him and see what he says...if we find them."

"We better go," she said, getting up and forcing herself to carry on.

##########################################

"We gotta get moving!" Andrea shouted, "we have to go on foot and you have to calm down."

Daryl took a deep breath and found he couldn't calm down. Merle and Carol could be down there trapped and dying right as they stood there discussing it.

"How am I supposed to stay calm? It looked like it was moving straight through the clearing!"

He walked over the heavy snow, but his feet were getting buried with every step.

The snow had come down the road and into the clearing of cabins, and they just watched it from the spring, completely helpless. He had left behind one of his gloves the night before and used it as an excuse to bring Andrea with him; he wanted to find out more about Carol. Before he'd had a chance to gain any new information the avalanche hit.

He trudged along with Andrea behind him. Soon they were huffing and puffing with their legs getting buried deeper with every step.

"Fuck!" he shouted in frustration.

"We'll get there. Merle will be OK."

"And what about Carol?" he asked.

"She'll be OK too; I just said, Merle, cause he's your brother."

He stopped for a moment really thinking about what they could encounter down there.

"I should have talked to her last night. I needed to talk to her."

"She'll be OK; she's so much stronger than anyone I know."

He kept moving, slow like molasses, through the snow. He was getting exhausted but wouldn't stop.

"Why the fuck did this have to happen? There was no warning of this; they just said snowfall."

It took them 20 minutes to travel what would have taken 5 without the snow, and they had to stop to catch their breath.

"She better be as strong as you say. I need her to be OK," he groaned, exhausted and out of breath.

It dawned on Andrea that this was much more than normal concern. Andrea figured they must have gotten closer than she thought.

"She has survived things I never could, and she got her daughter out of there. She'll be fine; I have to believe that."

"Daughter?"

Carol hadn't mentioned anything very personal, that much was obvious now.

"Yeah, she probably just didn't get the chance to mention it. I may have warned her to stay a little guarded," Andrea confessed.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Carol doesn't do stuff like what happened between all of us. I didn't want to see her get hurt."

Daryl couldn't care less if she had a child, he wanted to see her face again and start something real with her. He understood the stereotype that a lot of men avoided women with children but it wasn't him at all. He just needed to find her; the rest didn't matter.

It was hard to even tell where the road had been, trees were knocked down everywhere, and they were left climbing over fallen tree trunks and branches on their way. After what felt like hours they could see the clearing that should have revealed the cabins but only saw a half covered chimney. Andrea and Carol's cabin wasn't visible from the road yet.

"Look at this!" Daryl hollered back to her. Andrea was a good 15 feet back and struggling to keep up.

"It's covered! Everything's buried!" he yelled and continued on.

A sob caught in Andrea's throat as she began to see what he could.

"Carol!" she screamed.

Daryl kept walking ahead of her again, and she sank into the snow.

"Wait! Your cabin is clear, let's go!" he urged.

"Maybe she's around here, call for them," Andrea suggested.

"Merle! Carol!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

Andrea kept walking and tried to shout for them with tears in her eyes; it didn't look good.

"Damn it!" he growled. "Why the fuck didn't I just say something last night?"

"Andrea!"

A faint voice came from the bush.

Andrea's heart fell, and she knew it was her but couldn't tell which direction it was coming from.

"Andrea!"

This time it was Merle.

"Behind us," Daryl insisted, "in the bush. Come on!"

"Carol! Merle!" Andrea yelled.

Daryl finally made visual contact with Merle and immediately looked beyond him for Carol. He stayed put as they came out of the bush and he started to crack.

Carol's face was red from exertion, and she was being pulled along behind Merle.

There was nothing she wanted to say or hear or do except hold him in her arms.

Carol finally got within arms reach of Daryl, and he grabbed her, pulling her close.

Daryl couldn't even think of what to say now that he finally had her but it didn't matter, she was alive.

Andrea got the rundown from Merle that they were the only ones left stuck on the mountain with no way back. They stood, watching Daryl and Carol holding each other and tearing up.

"Are you real?" he asked.  
"Yes," she smiled, finally looking up at him, "are you?"

He held her face in his hands and kissed her deep and slow. He couldn't care less that they were stranded right then or how it looked or that Merle and Andrea were probably eager to devise a plan, this kiss couldn't wait.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 13** _

The only place to go and figure it all out was Carol and Andrea's cabin, so that's where they headed.

They all tried their phones again, but there was still no signal at all. The manager wouldn't be able to get back and then help would surely come they figured. Andrea and Merle stood outside the cabin talking and having a smoke.

"You alright, honey?" Merle asked when he noticed Andrea's hands shaking.

"Yeah...you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, don't you worry, OK? I'll get you back."

"How?" she asked, taking a drag and blowing it out slow.

"Fucked if I know, honey, but we'll think of something."

Carol kept trying her phone frantically, and Daryl wanted her to share the worry with him, he wanted her to talk to him about it.

"I know you have a daughter, and I get why you didn't tell me."

"Andrea told you?"

"Yeah, and I think it's great. It doesn't change anything for me."

She smiled, not entirely sure what he meant, but it sounded good.

As time crept on Carol started to lose her mind that she couldn't reach home. She didn't want Sophia hearing about it on TV and panicking.

"Carol, we're gonna be fine, we'll get out of here."

"I know. I just don't want her to worry."

He wanted so badly to tell her everything in his head and heart but she, rightfully, had her daughter on her mind. He decided just to hold her; she needed to come first.

The power was out in the little cabin, and so was the heat. Andrea's jeep was still up at the spring since they hadn't been able to drive it down the covered road. They had so few options beyond just waiting.

With no power, Merle's cell phone lost it's charge first, and then Carol's a little later. Andrea and Daryl both kept trying to get a signal but were unable to, even by that evening. The WiFi on the mountain was out so they couldn't access any information on a possible rescue effort. Eventually, all the cell batteries were dead and then they began to feel thoroughly screwed.

"What are we going to do?" Carol asked Daryl for the hundredth time.

"I won't let anything happen to you, and I'll get you back to her somehow. Actually, I might have an idea, but I have to check something out."

Daryl walked outside and lit a smoke; he looked over at the quads that had been parked just far enough away not to be buried. He checked both, but only one had enough gas to get at least down the mountain. He opened the door of the cabin and called Merle outside; he needed to get his plan in motion.

"Merle, come out here. I gotta talk to you."

"What's up?" Merle asked, stepping outside to talk.

"You need to take them on the quad down the mountain first thing in the morning," Daryl announced.

Merle considered it for a moment.

"What about you?"

"There's only the one with enough gas in it, and it'll be squeeze with the three of you as it is,"

"I ain't leaving you up here, Daryl."

"You have to; she needs to get back to her kid. We have to get both of them out of here; you know that. Nobody's coming for us, and they should have by now, shouldn't they?"

"I don't know about this, man."

"It's the only option. You're better at driving the quad on these trails. You're the best shot she has of getting back. We can't just sit and wait."

"What is this with you and her?" Merle asked, wondering why his brother was proposing such a plan.

"It's probably more to me than to her but that doesn't matter, I need to get her back."

Daryl tried to make the plan seem very straightforward to Carol when he explained it that night, but she objected immediately.

"I'm not leaving without you," she argued.

"Carol, you have to go."

"So do you!" she insisted.

"I'll wait here, and you guys can get someone to come back for me, right?"

"I don't like this," Carol said, softly.

"You need to get back to her; she'll worry about you when she hears about this. I have nobody down there to panic about me. I'll be OK."

"I'll panic about you, so will Merle and Andrea. Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Daryl hesitated, he didn't know how to put it. Even though he promised himself, he'd tell her everything if he got the chance he didn't want to burden her with it now. Either he'd be left with her telling him it was only a holiday thing for her or maybe she felt the same and wouldn't agree to leave him. He felt it was better just to leave it.

"It's the right thing to do. You have the most to get back for, and Merle can get you there better than me."

It was already late, and Carol was still unhappy about it as they fell asleep.

The cabin was cold with no heat, so he wrapped her in a quilt and held her all night long. With the fireplace going they all stayed just warm enough in the living room for the night.

Daryl was excited by the plan; he felt sure she'd make it back now. The worry in her face had been making him crazy, and this was a solution he could live with.

At sun up he started packing up her things even though she still hadn't agreed to it. He was loading her stuff onto the quad even before anyone else was up.

Andrea was awakened by the sound of him outside the cabin and went to argue against the plan as well.

"If we can't all leave then we should just wait," she insisted.

"Andrea, can I tell you something if you promise not to tell her?"

"Maybe."

"Never mind," he sighed.

"Stop being dramatic, what is it?" she pressed.

"I just met her, and all we did was hang out and have sex, but there's more to it than that. I'm sure you won't believe me but I love her, and if she doesn't make it home I'd never forgive myself."

"You don't want her to know that?"

"She doesn't need to be concerned with that right now; she needs to get back to her daughter. Can you convince her to go, please?" he begged.

"You know what? I do believe you love her," Andrea answered. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Positive."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Andrea was as good as her word and pressured Carol to go but it wasn't easy. In the end she used guilt tactics involving getting back to Sophia to get to her.

Merle got ready and left enough supplies for Daryl for a few days. They had no idea when they could get someone back for him.

Merle and Andrea waited for Carol to say goodbye to Daryl inside the cabin.

"This isn't right."

"This is the way it has to be. I can't come with you."

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. This is how we all make it out of here. I'll be OK."

He hugged her tight and tried walking her toward the door before she changed her mind.

"Wait," she said, stopping him from nudging her out the cabin door.

He paused for a moment wishing she'd stop twisting the knife.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

He pulled her close and kissed her like he never would again, maybe that was true for all he knew. It was never meant to be serious in the beginning but it was now, he was willing to risk his life for her and had no regrets about it. He had to pull back from her when he felt himself cracking; she may not agree to go if he was standing there crying like a kid.

"I'm going to be just fine, OK? You gotta go now. Be careful."

She stepped onto the porch, and he closed the door before she could see his face. She climbed onto the quad and held onto Andrea. They began down a path through the woods since the road had been covered by snow and fallen trees. It was still early, and in a few hours they should be able to make it back, but with no phone or radio, it would be dangerous.

#########################

Daryl sat all day trying to imagine her back in town and using a working phone to talk to her daughter. The thought made him smile and sustained him through hours of silence. The cabin was chilly, dark and lonely with only him in it.

She had left most of her belongings since there wasn't enough room for everything on the quad, only the bare essentials. He felt a little nuts going through her stuff and smelling her sweater, but it's all he had left of her.

By the time it reached supper, he had eaten a little of the food in their fridge but didn't know when anyone would come back for him, so he was afraid to eat very much. The fridge wasn't running due to the power being out, so he decided to move the food in a cooler on the porch where it was colder.

He figured surely they'd be back to town by the time it got dark, and maybe the police would even drive her back to her town to be with her daughter. Merle would wait for him, but he might not even get to see her again, he realized he didn't even know her last name.

With no power and nothing to keep him busy, he thought of her nonstop. Daryl didn't think he'd ever find anyone like Carol, he trusted her with his ideas, and she had trusted him in return. He just knew that neither of them had ever opened up that way to anyone else, that must mean something. He also knew when he told her things he wanted that she wouldn't make him feel bad about it. He didn't even know how he knew these things, but he suspected that they were very much alike in a lot of ways.

He lit the fireplace as night fell to stay warm, trying to keep an ear out for someone coming back for him. He was getting sick of the quiet and questions torturing him. He pulled the blanket he'd wrapped her in the night before around his shoulders and sat in the dark waiting.

He couldn't believe he was still there alone and without answers the next morning. Almost a full 24 hours had passed, and he was starting to think they hadn't made it back now at all. The idea that he'd sent them out only to get stranded again or worse weighed on his mind, and he knew he'd have to go try and find them if nobody came very soon.


	14. Chapter 14

 

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 14** _

When they finally reached the first available road, the squad quit. The heavy snow and rough terrain had killed it, and they had to continue on foot. Much to their surprise, they wandered for miles with not a single vehicle in sight.

Carol couldn't slow down, even when they told her she needed to.

"Did you forget he's still up there?" she shot back.

Carol walked ahead of them down the mountain highway toward the next town, frustrated to not see anyone on the road. It took hours to get back, and when they finally did, it took even more time to assemble the local authorities and organize the necessary team to go back up the mountain.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't have a vehicle to get up there?" Merle asked in a tone that demanded answers.

The local officer they spoke to insisted they would handle it but that they needed to gather their resources and it would be better to get a helicopter rather than send people up a bad road in the snow when another avalanche could occur. They were expecting a storm overnight that could make things even more dangerous.

"When?" Carol demanded.

"You told us he has supplies and by the sound of it, they can get out there first thing in the morning. It's the just safest way," the officer insisted.

Carol was steadily losing her temper and left the room to call her dad. Apparently, they had already heard all about it.

"Oh thank God! We're already on our way up there. You swear you're OK?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine but there's a man still up there, and they said they can't get to him until tomorrow."

"That's ridiculous! What's the holdup?"

"They said they need to wait for a rescue helicopter. This man is the whole reason I got back; they need to get to him."

"We'll be there in a few hours, honey. I'll try to talk some sense to them."

Carol spoke to Sophia for a few minutes and put her mind at ease. Then she continued to wait for more answers from the local emergency officials. The manager of the cabins had asked them to send help as well but got the same response that tomorrow would be best.

They all got hotel rooms provided for them in town, but Carol couldn't rest. Her dad and Sophia arrived, and she was overjoyed to see her but couldn't forget who had made it possible for her to get to her daughter again.

In the morning a helicopter was deployed from a larger city center.

################

Daryl was dismayed as to why he was still waiting and the image of her talking to Sophia morphed into a horrifying image of her trapped in the snow or the quad crashing. He had no idea if they had made it. He waited till 9am but got antsy and decided to go looking. He had no idea how anything was going to pan out. A simple hunting trip with his brother had gone so wrong he couldn't believe his situation.

He packed up a backpack with what he could carry and put her sweater on under his coat. He felt silly taking it but it was a plain gray hoodie, and it smelled like her.

Daryl knew it was probably foolish to leave, but if she was out there in the snow, he had to try and get to her. The snow had come down hard on the night, so it was even more treacherous outside. If they had made it someone should have come by now. On foot, it would take a long time, and he hoped he'd make it there in one piece, he settled on leaving a note just in case he didn't. It felt morbid to do, but it could be his last chance to tell her what he should have said before.

**_This note is just in case I don't make it. It doesn't look like anyone is coming. I'm leaving on foot, and it's a little after 9am. In the group that left earlier, there was a woman named Carol. If she made it back and for some reason, I don't, please tell her I love her. I should have told her myself but there was always too much going on, and it was never the right time. I should be able to get there, but you never know._ **

**_Daryl_ **

################

By mid-afternoon Carol, Merle, and Andrea were becoming impatient. Carol tried to explain to her father why she had to wait for answers while Andrea took Sophia for some lunch.

"What happened with this guy?" he asked her point blank.

"I can't even explain it, I swear. I only just met him but..."

"I think I get it," he smiled.

"You do?"

Carol's dad, Jerry, was no dummy and he knew his daughter so well she really didn't have to be specific.

"Yeah, I know that look. When I met your mom, it went fast too."

"It's irrational for me to feel this way," she sighed.

Their relationship was perfect in that it didn't require hours of explanation, he just got her, and she got him.

"He sent you off and stayed behind, why?"

"There was no room on the quad, and he said his brother was better at driving on the trails. He said it was our best shot. Dad, he needs to be OK."

She was tearing up, and she knew he understood.

"We'll stay as long as we have to, honey."

An hour later she was talking with Merle trying to steady her nerves when a policeman entered the hotel lobby.

"Well? Where is he?" Merle asked.

They had been waiting for news about the helicopter rescue.

"He wasn't in the cabin. He left on foot just after 9am; they are still up there looking. They'll find him; you need to stay calm."

"Wait...just a second. How do you know when he left?" Carol asked, looking puzzled.

"He left a note."

"Can I see it?"

The officer pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her hesitantly.

Carol read the noted and promptly leaned against the counter feeling overcome. All she could think of was the water and holding him and The Beatles and the snow. She needed to get herself together before Sophia got back, so she forced herself to keep her bearings.

Her father took her to their hotel room and tried to calm her down.

"Dad, I don't get it. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know, honey, but you have to keep the faith a little. It's a long way if he's on foot, he's probably just fine."

She nodded and smiled although it was mostly for his benefit.

Later that evening, after settling Sophia in for the evening to watch TV with her dad, Carol went with Merle to check the highways. Merle borrowed a truck from the hotel manager, and they drove back and forth looking for any sign of him.

The police officer asked for the note back before they left but she adamantly refused, and he didn't push it.

They drove in near silence. Another officer drove Andrea back to the city after supper, but she'd have to wait a few weeks for anyone to recover her jeep. She told Carol she could stay, but Carol insisted she go back while a ride was available. Carol wouldn't leave without answers though.

"My brother's been in the woods most of his life; he'll be OK."

"God, I hope you're right."

"You two sure got all Romeo and Juliet in just a few days," he mused as he drove down the winding road.

"Let's not elude to a story where they both end up dead, OK?"

"He ain't dead...he's..."

The way he trailed off was unnatural, and then he swerved and pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"Look! Come on!"

He jumped out and ran off into the trees; she didn't know where he was going.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"There's smoke, come on!"

When she stopped long enough to look up, she could see a faint trail of smoke going up through the trees.

She started running after him again and was getting steadily out of breath. Merle was in great shape, and she was starting to think she should hit the gym more. She tripped and stumbled over sticks, snow, and branches.

"Over here!" he screamed and she followed his voice like a beacon through the dark.

#########################################################

**I purposely made this chapter fast paced because I don't like the long separation crap like TWD writers but I liked this one to show the depth of his devotion to Carol already. And also it just kinda came out fast. LOL**

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 15** _

When Carol made it to the source of the fire, she lost it.

Merle was hugging Daryl, and she stood smiling, watching them. Daryl spotted her over Merle's shoulder and let him go, heading straight for her.

"Why didn't you wait?" she asked, grabbing hold of him.

"When nobody came I thought maybe you got hurt. I had to go see if you needed my help."

She held him and had no more questions. She didn't know how it would all work, what Sophia would say or anything else but she needed to be with him somehow.

She pulled the note from her coat pocket and looked up at him.

"I love you too."

He smiled and hugged her again.

"I know you have a little girl and a life of your own; I just wanna be a part of it if I can."

"I want that too; I'm just so glad you're OK!"

They kissed and hugged like it had been years.

"Alright, alright you two are giving me a toothache with all this sweet bullshit. Let's go!" Merle called to them, already walking into the trees.

On the way back she texted Andrea that Daryl was found and safe. She explained to Daryl that her Dad and daughter had come to make sure she was OK. She finally told Daryl her daughter's name, and he appeared overjoyed that everything had turned out so well.

"I know you need to go to her but can I see you before you go back?"

"Of course, we really need to talk."

"Definitely. I was wondering if I'd ever get to see you again."

They were huddled together in the back of the truck, and she had his hands in hers.

"So, about what happened up there...I hope it doesn't change how-"

"Carol, none of that matters. I just wanna be with you."

He hugged her, and she noticed he was wearing the hoodie she'd borrowed from her dad for the trip, she grinned but didn't comment.

##############################

Back at the hotel, Daryl went to Merle's room to shower and get something to eat. Carol decided to spend some time with Sophia before bed just holding her.

"I'm so sorry about all this."

"It's OK, Mom."

"I'm staying out of the mountains for a while after this," she laughed.

"Grandpa says you met someone."

"He did, did he?"

"He says this man saved your life."

"That's true; he definitely risked his for mine. His name is Daryl."

"Are you going to date him now?"

"I want to, but it's complicated. I have you, and we don't live in the same place."

Sophia looked like she was considering her words and Carol knew it probably sounded like grown up jibber jabber. When she finally did speak, Carol had no good answer.

"Yeah, but how many people you just met would risk their life for you?"

Carol knew that Daryl was different and that she'd never find anyone like him as long as she lived. She felt like she was supposed to give Sophia the sensible and watered down version to make it more palatable, but it was hard to lie to the most important person in her life.

"Nobody will ever be more important to me than you...but I do have very strong feelings for him."

"That's good; all dad ever did was hurt you. Daryl is better already if he's trying to keep you safe."

"He's really special."

She stayed with Sophia until she fell asleep and her dad told her to go and talk to Daryl.

"I know you want to," he insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've spent years seeing you miserable. If you have a chance to be happy then grab it, girl. I wanna meet this guy tomorrow though."

"Thanks, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, don't rush back."

################################

She walked through the halls slowly toward his room hoping he still wanted everything he'd said, it felt too good to be true. When she got to the door and knocked Merle answered and grinned at her.

"Wondered when I'd be seeing your face. I'll get out of your hair; he's in the bathroom. I'll be at the bar."

Merle walked by her and patted her shoulder. She closed the door behind him and walked into their room. The light was on under the bathroom door, but the room was dark with only a desk lamp turned on.

Carol could hear the song playing, the Beatles from the hot spring, and she hoped in a romantic little part of her mind that he was thinking of her as he heard it. She wasn't sure if she should knock or wait or what but then he opened the door removing the need to decide.

"Merle let me in," she uttered.

He was only in a pair of boxers, and his hair was wet, he looked good enough to eat.

She waited to see what he did next, and before she knew it, he was in her arms.

He held her, and she lay her hands on the damp skin of his back.

"Is Sophia with your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you stay a while?"

"Yes."

He walked her over to the bed and sat down.

"I know you'll be going home after this nightmare but I need to know if I can see you again, it's been driving me crazy."

"Of course. I've been worried about the same thing. I know you said you work away a lot but I still want to see when I can."

"Good, good. I don't know how this works with kids, but when it's OK with you, I'd love to meet her."

"How's tomorrow?" she asked.

"Seriously? Yeah, that's great. Does she know anything about us or..."

"She knows enough; she knows we like each other."

"She's OK with it then?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"That's good; I don't wanna mess anything up for you."

He reached out and touched her hand, suddenly feeling a little awkward but soon she was in his arms, and they were laying back on the bed together.

"Would you be freaked if I moved to your town?" he asked tentatively.

Her head was laying on his chest, and she could feel his heart beating rapidly against her face, it made her grin.

"No. Why? Would you want to?"

"It doesn't matter where I live for the job I do so maybe I could find an apartment there or something. Is that way too fast? I just thought it'd be nice if I could take you out and we could get to know each other better, and I could get to know Sophia."

"It sounds perfect."

"Thank God! I'm not trying to scare you away. You can always tell me to back off. Something about surviving an avalanche makes me want to jump at what I really want, you know?"

"I completely understand," she answered. "I wouldn't mind you moving closer to me at all."

She could actually hear him smiling, and she giggled.

"Oh yeah? How close do you want me?"

She pulled him on top of her and kissed him softly. Her mouth drifted to his neck, and he tasted fresh and clean and perfect.

"I want you inside me," she whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 16** _

Daryl wasn't about to deny her anything. He wanted her more every single time he saw her face and everything in the last few days had made it clear that she was the one. He'd lost hope that 'the one' even existed for him.

He figured he'd be single forever like Merle, but that was the last thing he wanted now. He couldn't shake the knowledge that she'd probably be gone tomorrow, her daughter had school, and she had a life that he was not a part of back home. All of this made touching her even that much more precious. It felt a little like a feast before the famine. He wanted as much of her as he could get before she left.

He kissed her and let his leg fell between hers, all he wanted was to make love to her. He wanted it slow and proper. No games and nothing to prove to anyone, just the two of them all alone.

No matter what happened she was his woman, her touch, her love, her presence was all he needed.

All the fears that ran through his mind as he began searching for her were washing away in this moment. She was safe, and she was with him.

He kissed her forehead, cheek and then neck. She was real, and she was his right now, he needed to keep her his if he could. He needed her now. Breath became slower but deeper as his hands moved down her body and she moaned softly under him.

She began to touch him back, and nothing ever felt so good. To his surprise, everything was even better than before, maybe because he appreciated it that much more. For a while there he wasn't sure he'd ever get to touch her again.

He was in no hurry and kissed her for a long time, savoring it.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

"Not for long. I'll figure out a way to get to where you are if you want me to."

"I'll still miss you."

"Me too, you have no idea."

For some reason, the memory of him kissing Andrea popped into her mind and hurt her heart. She felt the need to make it clear she wanted him only for herself. She wasn't sure where it came from either, he didn't seem to want anyone else, but she needed to claim him as hers.

"I won't ever share you with anyone," she said, suddenly holding his face in her hands.

"You won't have to; I'm all yours. I been thinking about it and I want to be the only one to touch you."

She kissed him even harder; it was just what she needed to hear.

He crept down to kiss her stomach and pushed her shirt up enough to do so. She could feel his hands holding her waist and then his tongue drift over her skin. She felt possessive and needy; it was new to her.

Soon his hands were undoing her jeans and pulling them down her legs. It was the sweetest pain to have him move his kisses from her ankle slowly up to her hip. She felt adored; it was perfect. When he finally went down on her, he made it wet and so good she never felt the likes of it before.

She didn't think it was possible to feel like someone really loved you from something like oral sex but now she knew. It was not a means to an end, it was intentional and responsive. Every single thing he did was in answer to a sound or a movement she made. If she moaned letting her leg fall open, he would hold them wider and run his cheek over her inner thigh to get her to open it more. She was in the hands of a master but also a man who didn't fuck every woman he met. He was a man who just paid attention to what he was doing, and that was invaluable.

He cared that it was what she wanted, it wasn't about getting it over with. These things were obvious when it was happening. By the time she did cum, she could feel it everywhere. It had built up slowly from deep within; he paid enough attention to draw it out skillfully and not demand it with impatience. She'd only ever know impatience when it came to this act but he wasn't running a race, and as she began to regain her natural breathing he waited and held her. This was a marathon, not a sprint.

Carol climbed over him and took her time in return. He was all she wanted, and she intended to show him that. All they had was tonight, and she had to show him just how she felt, she worshiped him. Almost losing someone who made her feel like he did was significant, she needed him.

She licked his neck and ear, and he groaned, holding onto her shoulders.

She made her way slowly down his chest and felt his dick through his boxers. He got tense and then relaxed. Her intention was to show him how he'd made her feel. This was real love making; it was showing someone you love them through your actions on their body.

She knew full well that she'd never made love before this, this was like tasting chocolate for the first time when you didn't know such a thing existed.

Carol loved his body and did all she could to make him feel good. She used her mouth, hands and every ounce of her energy and heart to make him feel her love.

He was moving and squirming on the bed as she licked and sucked him into a state of bliss. It took her over 15 minutes just to get to this, and she hadn't missed any crucial point along the way.

"Come here," he moaned.

She stopped, assuming he'd had all he could take and lay next to him.

Daryl pulled her under him; he couldn't take another minute of that blow job. He was just about to go for it when he remembered a condom was probably a great idea. She didn't seem like she was in any hurry to get pregnant.

"Just a second, babe," he said, getting off the bed to find Merle's stash of protection.

"Babe?" she asked, sitting up and watching him with a grin.

"Sorry, no good?" he asked, pulling out handfuls of junk from Merle's bag.

"No, I really like it."

He finally located what he needed and climbed back over her, taking her face in his hands and moving against her for another sweet moment to reconnect.

"Jesus!" he hissed, "you ready?"

"Definitely."

He rolled on the condom, and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her again. It already felt like it had been so long. It was still an unaccustomed feeling, but it was so good it made her toes curl. He filled her body, and the thrust of his hips made her somehow needier each and every time he moved. His touch made her hungrier rather than more satisfied, it made no sense, but she loved it.

The look in his eyes was one she'd keep in her head while they were apart. She didn't care that it didn't make sense and all the details that they'd only known each other a few days or the kinky things they did in a group were irrelevant. She loved him. His body was the one she needed, and he had the soul hers was meant to pair with. He was a good man who put others first, and he was hers.

When it was over, she lay, looking up at the ceiling, feeling sad that she'd have to say goodbye soon. She couldn't imagine him being so far away now and hoped it wouldn't be too long till they could be together. He was in the bathroom, and she could hear him peeing, she smiled to herself and wondered if maybe someday they'd be living in the same house together. Maybe, if everything worked out how she hoped he could be a step dad to Sophia. It was way off in the distant future, but it was only in her head, what could it hurt to hope?

She got up to get dressed; she needed to get back to her room.

She was putting on her shoes at the door when he walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you leaving me?" he asked.

"I should get back," she answered, solemnly.

"I know...I'm just teasing."

He came over to kiss her goodbye.

"Can I take you and Sophia and your dad out for breakfast before you leave?" he asked, not letting her go.

"That would be really nice. I'm gonna miss you like crazy," she admitted.

"We'll have to stay in touch with each other somehow till I can get there."

"Of course, we'll make it work," she insisted.

"I don't wanna let you go."

"Me neither," she frowned, "Goodnight, Daryl."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

She walked back to her room, already feeling a little lost. She was halfway back when she noticed a text from Andrea.

~ Do you have Merle's number? I kinda miss him. Don't you dare laugh:/

She grinned. She never expected this from Andrea, but it was sweet. That place really must have been magical.

######################################

_**It was more appropriate at this point in the story to have more subtle, romantic nooky but you know me, kinkier stuff is sure to pop up later;)** _

_**They just found the one they love alive, so it was just had to be all sweet:)** _

_**Thanks for reading. Love ya, Teagan XOXO** _

* * *

 


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 17** _

Sophia was awake first and lining up hotel packets of jam at the desk in the room.

"Good morning," Carol groaned, rolling over and smiling. She was so happy to be with her again; she loved being able to see her face.

"I'm starving," Sophia groaned.

"You must be growing again; you'll be taller than me in no time," Carol joked, stepping out of bed. She remembered Daryl's offer to go out this morning, and it was a very new thing for her to bring up with Sophia.

"We'll take you for breakfast before we head back. Would you be OK with Daryl joining us? He doesn't have to if you don't want that."

"No, it's OK. I'm just so hungry."

"Alright," she grinned. "Where's Grandpa?"

"Bathroom."

Carol got dressed quickly and hoped this meeting of worlds would go well.

Sophia was a girl of few words these days. She liked her fantasy stuff and comic books but not long conversations. She'd had it rough, and Carol only wished it could have gotten better sooner.

The new house was something Carol was proud to give her. It was small and needed repair, but it was theirs. When she got home that was the first thing she had to tend to, painting, new window in the living room, tiles in the bathroom, plumbing. If it hadn't been in just the right neighborhood, and available at just the right time she would have walked away from it. The low cost meant she could afford to get the repairs done which made it doable.

She was planning to get her a puppy as soon as they got back too. Sophia had always wanted one, and now they had a fenced yard, so it was happening.

Her dad came out of the bathroom and was already packing to head back.

"Dad, is it OK if we meet Daryl for breakfast?"

"Yeah, fine. Told ya, I want to meet this guy."

Carol's dad was about as sweet, straight forward and giving as a person you could be.

She still didn't have Daryl's phone number; she'd have to remedy that.

"I'll just go see if he's up and where we're going. I'll be right back."

Her dad and Sophia both nodded.

Carol had so few clothes left she was down to jeans and a shirt she still had of Andrea's. Daryl was up and waiting for her when she got to his room.

"I'm gonna need your number," she laughed.

"Here, gimme your phone," he agreed.

They exchanged phones and put in all their information. A long distance relationship was going to be a challenge, but he was worth it.

"Is it OK with your family if we all go together?"

"Yeah, it's fine," she insisted. He looked nervous and was shifting around funny as he grabbed his wallet.

"Do I look OK?" he asked.

"You look just fine."

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be; it'll be fine. My dad really wants to meet you."

Daryl couldn't help feeling a little weird about meeting her dad when he'd had her over his lap just a couple days ago for a naughty spanking. He let out a deep breath and decided to just go for it. What he felt for her was so much more than just sexual. Hopefully, her dad would be able to pick up on that.

"Let's go before I sweat through my shirt," he laughed.

They walked back to Carol's room and just as she expected Sophia had a comic book with her. Carol was still so happy to see her she didn't object at all to her reading at breakfast.

"Nice to meet you, Daryl, my name's Jerry."

Her dad shook his hand and slapped him on the shoulder. He was always like this with men, all bear hugs and overly friendly in general. She should have warned him since he was so quiet but the stunned look on his face was priceless.

"This is Sophia," Carol said, holding her hands on her shoulders.

Trying to date with a child was odd and scary. This was about as awkward as it got. She had been involved in something just days before that she never intended to connect with her real life.

"Hi," he said, looking down at her.

"Hi," she answered.

Carol cringed inside hoping in time it would get easier.

They ended up walking to a little place down the street where Daryl sat with a cup of coffee and fielded questions like he was at a press junket. Jerry spoke fast and asked a lot of questions.

In ten minutes Daryl had told him his life story just from answering questions, not that there was much to tell.

"Must have been scary up there," Jerry commented, finally getting to the subject of the Avalanche.

"Terrifying," Daryl answered.

"Can't thank you enough for making sure Carol got back to us OK. Sometimes I wonder if there are any real men left, I'm glad to see there are."

Daryl gave Carol's father a 'Who? Me?' kind of look that she found very endearing. He hadn't met a girlfriend's dad since high school, and he'd been expecting to be grilled a little. Daryl liked him already, and it seemed he was starting off in his good books.

"Thanks a lot," he answered.

Sophia stared at Daryl from the end of the table between eating her food and reading her comic book. He wanted desperately to think of something to say to her but couldn't think of anything good.

Finally, out of desperation, he asked her what her favorite movie was.

"Lord of the Rings," she answered, only looking at him briefly.

"Which one though? I like the last one best."

He was glad she mentioned something he'd actually seen.

"Me too," she answered. She smiled a little, which was a relief.

When everyone was done, Jerry got up to pay the bill.

"I was going to get that, Jerry," Daryl spoke up.

"Nope, you got my little girl back to me. I got this. Hope we see you again soon, Daryl."

"Thanks."

Carol's dad took Sophia back to the hotel to pack up the car to let Carol chat some more say goodbye.

"I can't believe this is it," he said, shaking his head.

"I know."

"Me and Merle are going away on a job right away, but it's only a week. Can I come see you after that?"

"You better. Thanks for meeting my family, it wasn't too hard, was it?"

"No, it was good. I couldn't think of stuff to say. Hopefully, they don't think I'm slow."

"Stop, you did fine."

Merle texted that their bus was leaving soon and that he'd meet him out front.

Daryl walked her out onto the street, and she could hardly bear the idea of saying goodbye to him.

"What did you do to me?" he asked, holding her face in his hands.

"Same thing you did to me, I think."

The middle of the street was suddenly a fit place for an 'airport goodbye' style kiss.

"Let's never go the the mountains again," he joked.

"Deal."

They were trying to maintain their sense of humor, but it wasn't easy.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 18

**_^CHAPTER 18_ **

The road was long and boring as Carol sat in the back of the car trying to get Sophia to talk about her time while she'd been gone, but she wasn't very talkative. Carol had to bring out the big guns.

"I think it's about time to get you a puppy."

"Seriously?" Sophia exclaimed, finally looking excited about something.

"Definitely. Any puppy you want."

For the rest of the way home, there was excited chit chat about everything puppy related. Carol knew it was the ticket to get her to come out of her shell a little. She wanted the rest of her childhood to be idyllic. The last four years had been too much yelling, pushing and slapping but only involving Carol. Her marriage to Ed had never been terribly close or loving, but it changed for the worse after the accident, that's when the abuse began. He had always been somewhat controlling, especially in bed but the last four years they were together tested everything in her and left her lost. Daryl was helping her find her way back to who she was before it all.

It took her a while to realize she couldn't go back and change it sooner; it was done. She had changed it now and gotten sole custody after it got to be especially bad at the end. All Carol could do was make Sophia's future better.

It seemed that Daryl was OK with taking it at a pace that worked for her which it would have to. She refused to rush anything for Sophia; she felt she owed her for the past.

Carol had lived in Humbolt since the divorce; she moved right in with her dad. Carol needed the support of the only family she had so much that she decided to stay and buy a house there. The best part of her job was not needing to live anywhere specific, and a small town seemed like a great place for Sophia. She and Ed had lived in the city, and she missed being near Andrea.

Carol thanked her father profusely when he dropped her off, and he insisted it was nothing. She fed Sophia supper, and she went to bed early to read, the ride back had been exhausting for a ten-year-old.

Carol got a few emails sent about work, letting people know she was back. She loved editing from home; she could get everything done for a day while Sophia was in school.

She finally settled into a hot bath and checked her text messages. She saw nothing from Daryl and frowned.

He didn't end up sending her a text until she was almost asleep. She bolted up in bed like a shot and grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

~ are you asleep?

~ no, I'm good.

~ I was just thinking about you. I miss you.

She smiled and lay back in bed with only the light from her phone over her face.

~ miss you too. what were you thinking about?

She waited for an answer and wished so badly he was right there with her.

~ last night

~ me too, last night was perfect;)

~ when can I touch you again?

~ soon, I hope. when can you come?

~ next week some time, I already looked on the computer for a room for rent in your town. Lol

Carol was excited that he really wanted to come. The near-death experience had made them both think about life and how fragile it is. Wanting something and not going for it just didn't make sense anymore.

~ did you find one?

~ Not yet but I'll keep looking every day. I wanna be able to take you out and see

all the time. Sorry, I'm gonna get on your nerves.

~ Don't be silly. If I didn't have Sophia, I would have taken you home with me already.

~ Seriously?

~ Of course. I meant it when I said I love you.

Her heart ached for him. He'd be worth the wait; she just hoped he'd still be there when the time was right. A few minutes passed, and she wondered if he had disappeared or was suddenly busy.

~ love you too. It's so lonely here without you.

She felt cold and alone in her bed too. Long distance relationships were torture apparently.

~ I know. Hope you find a place soon.

~ I bet you're tired, your drive was longer than mine.

~ I am actually, and I need to try and figure out tiling this week and window installation so I should probably sleep.

~ can you leave it till next week? I'll come and do it.

~ I can't ask you to do that.

~ You aren't, I'm offering.

~ Awwww, my man, doing jobs for me;)

~ Damn right I'm your man! I like the sound of that.

She grinned and imagined him bent over on her bathroom floor doing tiling. Her man.

~ Me too. Are you sure you can wait for this to be OK with Sophia?

She was scared to proceed without making it clear it could be a while.

~ I'll wait as long as it takes as long as it's you and me. I'll let you rest, but please call me tomorrow.

~ Goodnight, my man. XO love you

~ night babe. Love you

############################

The next morning she was still tired, but she dropped off Sophia at school and got to work on her first article to come in since getting back. They didn't wait long before throwing work her way. She sat with her glasses perched on her nose and got the piece edited in only the morning.

She and Sophia would be going to the animal shelter to pick out a puppy after school and Carol had to get dog supplies and call a vet before she picked her up. She was a little nervous at the prospect of owning a dog she never had a dog before, only cats. She had been reading up on puppy care and training before her vacation, and she knew once it was adopted that she'd keep it for life, but she was still nervous.

She had woken up to a sweet, good morning text from Daryl and found that she wanted him to move sooner rather than later. Life was short, and he made her happy.

Carol drove to pick up everything she'd need for a puppy and probably a bunch of things she didn't. She couldn't wait to see Sophia's face when she picked one out.

When she arrived at her school, she was excited to do some mom/daughter bonding.

"You ready? We have a puppy to adopt!"

"You're the best, Mom! I hope they have some cute ones."

"They don't make non-cute puppies," Carol informed her.

"I guess so."

Sophia had a smile bigger than she'd seen in a long time. Carol was willing to clean up dog pee and have her home used as a chew toy for that smile any day.

"How are you going to date Daryl if he doesn't live in our town?" she asked out of nowhere. Apparently, the Daryl thing was on her mind, even on the way to pick up a puppy.

"We can just talk on the phone, and he can come visit when he's off work for now."

"Oh, long distance then?"

"Yep. But he is thinking of moving to Humbolt."

"Really? Are you happy, Mom?"

There was a silence, and although Carol didn't want to pester her to answer questions about it him, she wanted to get an idea how she felt.

"Yes, I'm happy, I was happy before. What do you think of him?"

"He seems nice, and he did save you so...he seems really nice."

"I'm glad you think so. I know you don't know him so don't feel any pressure to think anything specific about it. I just wanted to know if you are OK with this."

"It's fine; it's not like you're getting married right?"

"No, honey."

After a mountain of paperwork and providing all her ID, she was taken with Sophia down a row of cages and saw dog after dog and puppy after puppy. Sophia wanted every single one and started to freak when she could pick one. Sophia was soft hearted and feeling guilty she couldn't take them all.

"None of them stand out to you?" Carol asked.

"Well, what about that one?" she asked, pointing to a cage with a little dog that would surely become huge.

Carol grinned a the little thing with one flopped-over ear.

It was a German Shepard/Collie cross, and Carol was happy to get her any dog she wanted.

"He's gonna get big," she commented.

"He's cute," Sophia answered.

"We'll have to train him, and it'll be a big commitment, but we've had this talk, haven't we?"

"Can we take him?"

###################################

That night as she lay talking to Daryl and she had a puppy crying for her attention while Sophia slept.

"You got a puppy?" he asked when she scooped up the dog to stop him whining.

"Yes, I promised Sophia before I went away. I don't know what's wrong with him he keeps whining."

"He's just lonely and missing familiar surroundings. What kind is it?"

"A German Shepard/Collie mutt. He's so cute though; he has one floppy ear."

"Send me a picture of the little bugger."

She tried to get him to sit at the foot of her bed, but he kept running back into her arms.

"He won't let me put him down," she laughed.

"I know the feeling," he joked.

She ended up having to take the picture holding the dog.

She sent it to Daryl, and he went silent.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Damn it! You look so good."

"Yeah?"

She was in an undershirt and shorts, nothing really cute but she'd take it.

"Yeah, I want to put you over my lap again."

His voice was heavy with arousal; it made her instantly recall the feeling of it.

"You're killing me here," she sighed.

She lay back with the puppy biting at the drawstring of her shorts and being a general pest. Sophia hadn't named him yet, so it was still just 'puppy.'

"So you'd let me do that again?" he asked. His voice had taken on a completely different tone, and it was working for her.

"Definitely. I never regretted what we did, but if I ever see you kiss another woman again I'll lose it," she said sternly.

"I kinda love you getting all possessive."

"Good, cause that's not changing."

"I'd let you tie me up again, but this is gonna be tricky now that you're home, hey?"

Carol hadn't even thought about it much, but it would be tricky. Unless Sophia were sleeping over at a friends place or with her grandpa, it would be hard to pull off privacy. She had a feeling her dad would help her out sometimes; he seemed to support the idea of them being together.

"We'll figure it out, just have to be intimate during the day while she's in school," she joked.

"I'm OK with broad daylight, I can see you better," he added.

"My dad will take her for the night sometimes; she stays at his place a lot anyway. They watch nerdy stuff together."

"Your dad is really nice; I couldn't believe the way he was treating me. I mean it's pretty obvious we slept together, right?"

"He's pretty liberal; he knows how the world works. I had a rough few years, so he just wants to see me happy."

"So spanking doesn't bother you after what happened with your ex? I would never have asked if I knew about it."

"Nope, I loved it. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Cause I trust you, Daryl. I trusted you right from the start. I knew you wouldn't hurt me; I don't even know how I knew that."

She wasn't afraid to tell him this either. Carol couldn't explain it, but she knew his heart very early on after meeting him, or she would never have let him in the way she did.

"I trusted you too. I never told anyone what I actually wanted before. I'm glad you felt it too."

The puppy started to whine because she wasn't paying him quite enough attention.

"Your baby is needy," Daryl laughed.

She scooped up the little dog and held him to her chest.

"Yep, he's a mama's boy already."

"I bet you're a great mama."

"I'm trying."

They spoke this way until it got ridiculously late and finally had to stop for sanity's sake. This would be all consuming.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 19** _

In the next few days, Carol found a balance for her real life and long distance love.

She spoke to Daryl every night at the same time after Sophia went to bed and they talked for hours, it was madness. He was at a work sight and working long days, but he refused to cut anything short. She got to hear in great detail everything he planned to do to her when he returned, and it only increased her longing. Daryl was planning to drive up in a few days when he and Merle finished up their latest job to see her. She was hoping her dad might be willing to take him in for a few days, having him stay with her and Sophia just felt wrong.

Sophia was taking to puppy life like a pro and named the puppy Samwise but would accept Sam for short. Sophia was ecstatic and had her friends over every day after school to see the puppy, life was sweet.

She cherished moments with Sophia even more than before, just thinking for a day that she may not see her child again changed her. Carol was ready to savor everything she had, and everything life had yet to offer.

Daryl told her the night before that if he could be anywhere he'd be back in the spring listening to The Beatles with her. To him, it was their song.

She played it pretty often after that night as well; it brought back the sweet memory of the spring every time.

She was spending her days catching up on work and cleaning up Sam's messes, and every night he'd sleep on her bed. She didn't have a choice, or he'd cry to get up and prevent her getting any rest.

Carol tried to prepare Sophia for Daryl visiting by letting her know he'd be spending time with them and she sounded even more OK with it than before. Sophia thought about everything deeply and thought more than she spoke, it was just her way. Sometimes you had to be patient to know how she actually felt about anything.

The day finally came, and Daryl showed up in Merle's old truck late on Friday night. He didn't have to be back for five days, and she arranged for him to stay with her dad. There weren't a lot of hotels in the area, and her dad had two extra rooms anyway. She didn't want him to have to pay every time he came to see her. Sophia was already on her way to bed when he got there.

"Hi, Daryl," she said, standing in the hall in her nightdress.

"Hi, Sophia. How are you doing?"

"I got a puppy," she announced.

"Your mom mentioned that, where is he?"

"I'll get him," she said, wandering to Carol's room where he surely was.

All the little guy did was eat and sleep with short breaks for hyperactivity.

She carried him in and handed him to Daryl.

Daryl set down his bag when he took the pup from her. Daryl was a sucker for dogs and got down on the ground to hold it and pet his head. He already knew the dog's name, but he figured Sophia would want to share it.

"What did you name him?" he asked.

"Samwise, but you can call him Sam."

"Love it! A loyal little hobbit," he teased. "He's gonna be big, look at these huge paws!"

Sophia talked a little while longer about her new best friend and then wandered off to bed with a goodbye and a wave. Carol was surprised and impressed how he was with her. Sophia was warming up to the idea and seemed happy enough.

They sat and pet the dog and talked casually on the couch until they were sure Sophia was asleep. Carol walked down the hall to check and closed her bedroom door.

"You're really good with her. You knew his name days ago," she grinned.

"I thought she'd want to tell people herself."

"See? That's why I love you," she said, unable to resist getting closer to him. A man being considerate of a young girl's feelings was just the kind of sexy she was looking for. This was the kind of man she always wanted.

"I was coming home from work every night and thinking about you," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Yeah? I may have thought of you once or twice, or every single night we were apart."

Daryl sat up straight and looked around the room like he might get busted.

"It's OK. She's asleep."

He leaned down and kissed her; he had waited too long for this.

She knew Sophia was gone to the world and she wanted to kiss her boyfriend while she could, at least. She pulled him closer and relished it, his mouth tasted so good, and his hands felt just as they always did, strong.

Carol needed him to find a place here as soon as possible. Missing him all the time was more difficult than she originally thought it would be. Now that he was in her arms again she had to keep in mind that her child was in the house. Sophia was sleeping and would very likely not wake up, she never did, but still, they'd keep it to kissing until the next day when Sophia was in school.

"How's Merle?" she asked when they finally took a break.

"Not bad but I'm sick of living with him and working with him, we're too different."

"Andrea said he hasn't called. I gave her his number, but she's too chicken to make the first call. I was a little surprised that she wanted to hear from him so bad, it's not like her."

"He said it wouldn't work, she's a fancy lawyer, and he's not the dress up and act proper type."

"I think that's why she likes him. She sounded pretty sad about it, I never heard her like that."

"I'll talk to him. Women don't usually want to see him again; I think it freaked him out."

They hung out for a while longer, but he didn't want to get to her dad's place too late and keep him up waiting.

"So I can come back in the morning?" he asked, tying up his boots.

"Yeah, Sophia will be at school so we can be alone."

His grin said he had plans that were absolutely indecent for that time.

"So I can lay you out on the bed and make ya feel good?" he winked.

"Yes, my man. You better."

#################################

Daryl arrived at her dad's house at 10pm and he was up watching football and playing solitaire.

"Sorry, it's so late, Jerry. I stopped by to see Carol."

"Don't worry about it. Come on it."

Daryl set his bag down in the kitchen and sat down on the couch.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"Not a problem. Carol wants to take all that slow with Sophia and I don't mind having company around this place. Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

"Did you get a load of that dog? It's gonna be a monster."

"Yeah, I noticed the big paws."

They talked for a while longer about Carol and Sophia before going to bed.

"You can have the room in the basement; it's still set up from when the girls were staying here."

Daryl walked down to the basement and found the room tidy and organized. There were shelves of photo albums and he couldn't resist looking through a few. There were pictures of Carol in high school and as a child. She looked the same but used to have longer hair. There were baby pictures of Sophia and some of them obviously had a man cut out of them. There was no trace left of her ex.

* * *

 


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 20** _

Daryl wanted to know more; he wanted to know what happened to her and to Sophia. He found himself sitting the next morning at the breakfast table with Jerry, unable to stop himself asking.

"Jerry, I was hoping I could talk to you about Carol."

"Go ahead, son."

"Me and Carol haven't known each other long but we understand each other, and she makes me happy. She says I make her happy too. Being up there with her and almost losing her changed me. I understand that it's really fast, but I love her."

"I probably wouldn't believe that and question your motives if you hadn't insisted she go instead of you," Jerry answered like it was nothing. "You stuck your neck out for a woman you just met, and I can see how worried she was about you. I figured there must be something more there."

Daryl didn't want to pry into Carol's past, but he wanted to know how to tread, especially with Sophia.

"I know she had a hard time with her ex. Is there anything I should know about that?"

"Not sure about getting involved?" Jerry asked.

"No, nothing like that! I just don't want to say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing. I don't have kids, and I don't want to upset Sophia in any way."

Jerry smiled and nodded. He got up and filled his coffee before sitting back down.

"Why don't you ask her about it?"

"We just started seeing each other, and I don't want to pressure her to talk about it. I hope she will when she's ready, but until then I just need to know."

Jerry took a deep breath and nodded again.

"Good answer. Carol met Ed after college; she worked with him at a magazine in the city, I never liked him. He wasn't physically abusive for a long time that they were together. He was always pretty controlling, especially where intimate matters were concerned, but I don't tell her what to do with her life. When Sophia was 6, he got in an accident and messed his back up. He started abusing pain pills and drinking while he was off work recovering. It turned out there was whole other side to him."

Daryl looked stunned and was taking the story in without blinking.

"He'd smack her when he got angry and yell a lot. She tried to get him help, but it was no use. He's still addicted today as far as I know. She thought he was just suffering from the addiction, and that may have been half true, but I think maybe it was under the surface all along. I never liked him, as I said. He never hit Sophia, but she saw things she shouldn't have. Sophia's protective now, as I'm sure you can understand."

"Thank you for telling me. I'm not going to hurt her or Sophia."

"Good, cause I won't stand for it again. The next man who lays his hands on her won't see another sunrise."

Daryl nodded, he understood it, and he agreed.

"She's special. There is something between us, and she said she loves me too. I won't rush her cause I know that Sophia comes first but I'm serious about this. I'd marry her today if I could."

"Glad to hear it. I believe you, and I'm trusting you, don't make me regret it."

"I won't."

"She says you're thinking of moving to town?" Jerry asked.

"I'm living with my brother cause I work in construction, but if I lived here, we could see each other and try to make a go of this. I want to get to know Sophia better."

"So you're looking to be a dad to her?" Jerry asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"She doesn't see her father, does she?" Daryl asked to clarify.

"No, he can't hold a job anymore, and he doesn't even try to see her. That's another thing. Sophia's been walked out on by a dad already so make sure that's what you want before you go committing yourself."

"I understand. I can't thank you enough for telling me all this. I don't wanna to mess this up before it starts."

"Keep it to yourself that I told you. I just have a good feeling about you, and I know she has feelings for you."

They had breakfast, and the conversation moved more comfortably to guy subjects like sports and cars. Jerry mentioned a guy in town who might have an apartment and Daryl called to see if it was any luck. The man was named Sidney and said he could check out the suite the next morning. Jerry went for his morning walk and left Daryl to get washed up before going to see Carol.

Merle texted, wondering what day he was going to be back because there was another job coming up that would take them away for a while.

Daryl took a deep breath and called him back; it was no subject for texting.

"He-man, I'm gonna be here another four days, and I might have found a place."

Daryl knew Merle was gonna give him at least some grief about it. Merle was already amazed Daryl was seeing her again.

"Daryl, enough is enough. What are you doing?"

"I want to be with her. You didn't expect me to live with you forever did you?"

Daryl could see an argument coming, so he was trying to dodge it best he could.

"You don't know this woman, and she's got a kid. You gonna go playing daddy to some other man's kid?"

"I don't care that she has a child, Sophia's a great kid. I'm just moving up here so we can give it a chance and see how it goes, relax."

"So what if it falls apart and you break up next week?"

"Then I move back! I have to try, Merle. All I wanna do it be with her since I met her, so that's what I'm doing."

"Look, I didn't want to bring this up, but she had group sex on holiday. You sure you can trust her?"

Daryl saw red and thought of only one thing to say before he hung up.

"How's about this, Merle? You talk about her like that again, and you can go fuck yourself, got it?"

Daryl growled and put his phone in the pocket of his coat. There's only one thing he needed now, and he was going to get it.

###################

She answered the door with a huge smile, and he felt instantly better. She had a nightdress on and a robe with slippers. It was 9:30 in the morning, and he rushed her as soon as he got through the door.

"What's going on?" she giggled as he lifted her up in an all consuming hug.

"I had a rough morning already, and I just had to see you," he said, burying his face in her neck.

"You OK?" she asked, holding him close.

"I am now...I just wanna be good to you, Carol."

He kissed her, and he couldn't help letting what her dad told him influence how he was feeling. He wanted to protect her and Sophia. He wanted to be part of their family someday, but first, he wanted to take her back to bed and make love to her till noon.

He understood everything that happened up in the mountains. They had both been lost. He'd been cheated on, and she'd been abused, it didn't make for great decision making. He didn't care what happened in that week. He had found her, and however it happened, he'd never regret it.

"Can I take you back to bed? Please say yes..."

She nodded, and he walked her down the hall to her room wrapped in his arms.

She let him pick her up and toss her gently on the bed. He smiled down at her and pulled off his jacket.

"Is this OK? I just feel like I gotta make love to you...feels like it's been too long already."

She smiled and him and reached her arms up. He crawled onto her bed and started to open her robe. She kissed him sweet and soft, looking right into his eyes. She pushed all the hair out of his eyes to see his face.

"You're different, aren't you?" she asked, thoughtfully.

"So are you. Carol, I'm gonna be so good to you...whatever you want from me I'll do it."

Her expression changes just a little, and he knew something was on her mind suddenly.

"My dad told you about Ed, didn't he?" she asked, sitting up and looking at him with a knowing expression.

* * *

 


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 21** _

"Carol?"

She had turned to sit on the edge of the bed and wouldn't look at him.

"What did I do?" he asked, touching her back.

"You didn't do anything, Daryl. I just wanted what we have to have nothing to do with my past. I just don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"No, no come here...that's not it," he said, pulling her back down.

"No?"

"No, I just love you, and I want to be good to you. I feel bad about what happened, but I don't pity you, I'm proud of you."

She looked confused.

"You tried to help, and when you couldn't, you did what you had to do. I'm sorry I asked him about it, it's not your dad's fault. I just didn't want to mess this up by doing something wrong...and then I did something wrong anyway."

"You didn't. I would have told you myself, but it's hard to talk about."

"You don't have to say anything. It's your past, not mine."

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me."

A man who wanted to ask her dad about her past with the intention of trying to be a better boyfriend was just the kind of man she hoped he'd be. It made her burn for him suddenly.

There was still such a fire and being apart only made the flames glow brighter. With Sophia at school, they had enough time for this, and he wanted to make it good, but she seemed anxious for it fast. He'd made so many different kinds of love to her already. Tentative, lustful, passionate he loved her in all these ways.

She needed it right away, and he could tell. Carol pulled him over her and slid out of her panties before he could blink. She had a moment of sanity and grabbed a condom from the dresser and tossed it to him.

"I need you," she moaned, going for his pants.

"You don't want nothing special, babe?" He checked.

"No, I just want you now. Get your clothes off," she panted between kisses.

He never slipped a condom on so fast in his life.

He'd give her anything she wanted. However, she wanted it, and he was already hard from her desperation for him. He pushed up her nighty, kicked his pants and boxers off, and he was inside her in a flash.

"Mmmmm...God...yes!"

Daryl held her head in his left arm, touched her with his other hand and fucked her fast and rough. She groaned and cried out his name repeatedly. They were both very close, and he grabbed her right thigh pulling it high up over his waist and drove into her, making her eyes go dreamy.

"You like it? You gettin' what you need?" he asked.

"Yes...don't stop...so close..."

"I can feel it, Carol! Let it go! Cum for me."

He let it go himself then and luckily she did as well cause he couldn't hang on anymore.

##########################

It was suddenly 11 in the morning, and Daryl got up to get a glass of water after kissing her for the hundredth time. They had lay in bed for ages enjoying the afterglow. She rolled over and sighed heavily, still with a huge grin on her face. It never felt this good before she met him, he was the best there was, and he was hers.

"Do you have decent hardware store in town?" he hollered from the kitchen.

"What? Why?"

"I wanna do that work for you, and I need some stuff."

She could here him digging through the supplies she picked up at the hardware store, but she didn't want him to feel he needed to fix her old house for her.

"It's your days off, don't worry about it. I've been reading how to do it on the computer," she yelled back.

He poked his head around her bedroom door and raised his eyebrows.

"Where's your polymer modified thinset mortar?"

She frowned at him like he was speaking a foreign language.

"What did you just say?"

"I said 'I'm doing the tiling in your bathroom for you.'"

She rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Daryl, you don't have to. If I can't do it myself, I'll just pay someone."

"Nah, it can be hard to find a good contractor, and you don't need one cause I can do it for you."

She got up and got dressed to see what he was up to. She couldn't convince him to leave it, and after she made some lunch, he left to go to the hardware store. She needed to get to some editing that had to be done for a 7 pm deadline, so she showered and got to work.

She loved having him around, and it already felt so familiar.

Andrea still hadn't heard from Merle, and she tried to tell her that he would. Carol still couldn't wrap her head around Andrea suddenly caring about this kind of thing.

She was sat with a cup of coffee at her laptop when she heard a funny alarm or ringing she didn't recognize. She followed the sound to her bedroom where she found Daryl's phone on the floor next to her bed.

He had received a text from Merle.

~ I'm just looking out for you, Daryl. Why don't find someone without all the baggage?

She suddenly felt down; it ruined her great mood to know Merle was already trying to come between them. Daryl knocked at the back door and then walked into her kitchen with bags from the store.

She handed him the phone and tried to look like she hadn't seen it but it was still right there on the lock screen.

"What do I owe you?" she asked, grabbing her purse off the table.

"Carol, don't pay any attention to this. I already told him I want this and that I'm going to move here to be with you, he's just pissed that I'm leaving."

She sat down at the table and felt a little overcome with emotion; she had a lot to lose now.

"Do you think maybe he has a point? I do have more baggage than other women."

She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want other women; I want you."

"But it's going to be harder, and it's going to take time. I don't even know how long it will take for all of this to be OK with Sophia."

"Do you want me, Carol?"

"Of course I do."

"Then it's you and me OK? I almost lost you once, and I know what I want. I'm not in any hurry; we can wait for Sophia to be OK with everything."

She nodded and figured there was no point in arguing it; he did sound sure about it.

He picked up the supplies and walked to the bathroom. She stood in the doorway as he got everything ready to work and smiled down at him.

"My man," she sighed.

"You're damn right I am!" he laughed.

She got back to work, and he was all over the house working on the bathroom tiling and then taking measurements of the window in the living room. He assessed all the work that needed to be done. She didn't want to give him the chance of turning down her money, so she found the bill in the hardware store in one of the bags and put the $60 in his wallet.

By 3:40 Carol was wrapping up her work for the day and Sophia came through the door. Her school was only a block away, which was one of the reasons Carol had picked the house.

"Mom! I'm gonna be in play!" she screamed, making Carol jump.

"Oh my god, honey! That's great! What play is it?"

Sophia noticed Daryl crouched down in the bathroom working on the grouting.

"Oh! hi," she said, softly.

"It's OK, honey, tell me about it."

She put down her backpack on the chair and sat at the table.

"It's Little Red Riding Hood."

"What part did you get?"

"The Woodsman."

"Really?"

"It's the part I wanted. He's the hero."

"That's awesome!" Carol said, grinning.

"I'm going to be a girl though. Woodsmen can be girls, right?"

"Of course they can," Carol insisted.

Daryl looked out the bathroom door at her and nodded.

"They definitely can, that's a great idea! The hero should be a girl."

"You think so?" Sophia asked. "The teacher said it wasn't how it was supposed to go but I really wanted to do it, so I kinda argued with him about it and then he let me have it."

"Good for you, Sophia!" Daryl yelled from the bathroom. He had ducked back into the room to keep working, but Carol saw the huge grin on her face. Sophia had thought she might get into trouble for arguing with a teacher, but she was getting praise for standing up for herself.

Sophia ran to get Sam out of the backyard and looked proud of herself.

Daryl waited till he heard her leave and then looked over at Carol through the doorway.

"Sorry about that."

"About what?" Carol asked.

"It's not my business to jump into stuff like this. I just thought it was pretty ballsy of her to do that," he said, wiping grout from his hands with a rag.

"Don't be sorry; you didn't see the smile on her face. I think you two are going to get along just fine."

* * *

 


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 22** _

"I don't even care. He has my number; he can call if he wants, right?"

"Of course. He still might; you know how men can be."

Carol was talking with Andrea and trying to make her feel better about Merle not calling, but the whole conversation felt rhetorical. Daryl was sitting next to her on the couch while Sophia practiced her lines at the kitchen table.

Carol shrugged her shoulders at Daryl who had no answers. It took everything Carol had to not say she was better off without the prick but she held it in. Merle was just trying to look out for Daryl and keep him away from the evil woman who dared to have a child and a past.

Carol couldn't get a word in edgeways suddenly. She could tell that Andrea was hurt and pissed.

"If he doesn't want me then screw him, right? I mean what the hell? Does he think he's too good for me or something? Sure he's good in bed and those arms are unreal but there's plenty more fish in the sea..."

Carol sighed, not knowing what to tell her. Daryl could hear a great deal of what Andrea was saying over the phone. He picked up his phone and texted Merle even though he was still angry at him.

_~ Call Andrea, you fucking moron!_

He walked into the kitchen and smiled at Sophia who was holding her hand over the words of her script and trying to remember them by heart. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and asked if she wanted help practicing and she nodded. He got a text back from Merle as he sat down at the kitchen table.

_~ She's a lawyer with a fancy job and shit, she ain't my type. Don't you call me moron or I'll kick your teeth in!_

_~ She wants you to call her and her NOT being your type is a good thing, trust me. Just do it! Moron!_

He put his phone down and picked up the extra script.

"Who should I be?" he asked.

"You be Little Red Riding Hood," she said, leaning cross the table to point, "it starts right there. OK?"

"Yep. Got it."

Carol lay back on the couch and just listened, Andrea wasn't letting her say anything beyond one-word agreements.

"I don't need this anyway, I'm too busy for this shit. I was just missed him, you know? I don't even know why, he's really not my type or anything...just a second..."

Carol yawned and waited for her to say something.

"Oh my god! It's him on the other line! What should I say to him?"

"Say hello before he hangs up and call me later, OK?"

Carol smiled and hung up the phone. She sat up and looked over the back of the couch. Daryl was standing up holding a bunch of papers in his hand and reading lines with Sophia.

"Help me! Help me, kind woodsman! It's a wolf and not my grandmother at all! He's eaten her all up!" Daryl said, feeling like an idiot but determined to try at this dad stuff as best he could. First he'd even settle for being her friend.

"Stand back, little girl! That wolf is no match for me! I'll save your grandmother!" Sophia shouted.

She swung an imaginary ax in the air and then waited for Daryl's next line.

"Please don't kill him! Just save my grandmother, get her out of his belly!"

Sophia stopped and rolled her eyes.

"It's stupid, the woodsman doesn't even kill the wolf he just picks him up and turns him upside down, and the granny falls out. It's so stupid."

Daryl laughed at this; it was pretty goofy.

"Maybe they don't wanna scare the little kids," he shrugged.

She frowned and pointed to him cause it was his turn.

"Oh Grandmother! The woodsman saved you! I was so scared!" Daryl said in his best little girl voice.

"I hope you learned a valuable lesson about talking to strangers and dawdling in the woods on the way home, little girl," Sophia scolded him.

"Oh, I did. I'll never talk to strangers again; I'll go straight home from now on. I promise."

Carol knew it was a jerk move but she caught almost the whole thing on her phone, she'd never seen anything so adorable in her whole life.

##########################

"Hey...Andrea?"

"Hi, Merle. How are you?"

"You wanted me to call?"

Andrea sighed and felt stupid already.

"Yes, I was kinda hoping you might want to go out sometime."

"Yeah, we could."

"Only if you want to," she offered. It felt like pulling teeth already.

"I do but you gotta know I'm not good at this kinda stuff, and you probably go places I couldn't even get in the door."

"I don't care about that; we could go anywhere you want."

"So you're gonna slum it with me then?" he laughed.

She felt like she had to just lay her cards out and if he didn't respond the way she hoped, maybe she had to just leave it alone.

"I just had fun with you, and I like you, so I thought...you know what? It's OK if you don't want to."

"I didn't say that. I just don't have anything in common with someone like you besides sex."

"Oh. Well...thanks for calling anyway, Merle. I'm not about to force you."

She felt like a twit and just wanted the conversation to end. She'd have to go find another snotty, stuck up career obsessed lawyer boyfriend.

"Wait, Andrea, I do want to. I just can't make you any promises."

"I'm not asking for any."

"I don't wanna go anywhere I have to dress up all stupid," he muttered.

"Merle, we can go anywhere you want I really don't care. I'm not expecting you to go to the opera with me."

"Good, cause I ain't doing that. I'll think of somewhere, but it probably won't be great. How's tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow is great. I'll text you my address."

"Alright, honey, ya reeled me in," he laughed.

Andrea shook her head and said goodnight to him.

##################################

Sophia finished practicing for the play with Daryl and went off to bed. They ended up spending most of the time goofing off. Daryl played the big bad wolf and then granny and Carol laughed herself silly watching them.

They finally got a quiet moment before he was heading back to her dad's place when Andrea texted her.

_~ I'm going out with Merle tomorrow night! :)_

Daryl was blown away.

"What does a woman like her want with a shit for brains like my brother?"

Carol shrugged but had a feeling it may have a little something to do with certain skills in the bedroom.

"The heart wants what it wants?" she suggested.

"More like, love is blind," he laughed.

"On another subject, you were fantastic with Sophia tonight!"

"I didn't even know I could act but I could do the Little Red Riding Hood thing if they need an understudy."

"OK, I'd pay money to see that!"

Having him there felt right, having him go back to her dad's is what felt wrong but she still wasn't sure about where Sophia stood. After a while he got up to leave and kissed her goodbye at the door.

"I'll be back to finish the tile and see you in the morning if that's OK. Don't get it wet till I get back though, it's not done setting yet."

She grinned about the wet comment, she was turning into Merle with sex on the brain all the time.

"Perfect and thank you so much," she nodded.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He paused in the doorway and then came back to hug her again, "I gotta see about that apartment in the morning but right after I was thinking maybe I could come back here and spank ya again?"

She wanted to drag him into her bedroom so bad it hurt.

"You know I won't be able to stop thinking of that now?" she whined softly.

"I'll make it worth the wait, promise."


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 23** _

Carol was so excited by everything. Daryl had amazing potential as a partner and maybe even dad to her daughter. He was already better with Sophia than her real father had ever been.

She got up and made Sophia breakfast the next morning; she was in a great mood and Sophia noticed.

"You're happy now."

"I really am," she answered.

"Is it because of Daryl?" Sophia asked.

"I was happy before, I love you, and I love our life together, but he does add to it. He's a good person, don't you think?"

"He's funny, he did a little girl voice last night, and we laughed our heads off."

Sophia finished breakfast and went off to school with a big smile on her face.

Carol received a text from Daryl that he was coming over after going to see about the apartment. Carol was staying up late to get her work done these days, but she'd catch up and get on track when he went back to the city in a few days.

She went all out before he arrived and put on her favorite French panties and a dress. It was a casual t-shirt material dress, but it felt perfect for what they had planned.

She raced through some editing while he was checking out the apartment. The thought of him living so close when he wasn't away for work was exciting. She no longer worried about whether it was right or wrong, he wasn't going to hurt her or Sophia and felt confident about it.

She was drinking some tea, sitting cross-legged at her desk when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she yelled.

"Babe?"

"In here!"

Carol raced through her final sentence and saved the copy in time to turn and see him standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Is it really OK if I move here? Cause I think I found a place."

She jumped up and ran into his arms; she didn't care about holding it in anymore. She was happy, and she was going to let herself show it.

"I'll take this as a yes," he laughed.

She just hugged him; she couldn't think of anything to say.

"You look so good," he said, finally stepping back to look at her.

"Thanks...so when are you moving here."

"Merle called this morning and said we got a call from the union about a job but then I can come right after that and I should have a week off. I'll be able to come to Sophia's play too."

"How do you know when that is and I don't?" she asked.

"She asked me if I'd come last night. I think I impressed her with my acting skills," he grinned.

Carol had never been so turned on by something so ordinary. He grabbed him and pulled him to her. Before he knew what hit him, she had his shirt yanked over his head and tossed across the room. She couldn't control herself. He was just too much, and she wanted his body, she wanted his perfect dick. She attacked his belt and pushed him to the wall hard.

"Wait!...What?...Hey..." he stuttered as she began pushing his pants down his legs.

She took his mouth with her own and silenced his stuttering questions. Soon she had his dick in her hand and began moving it on him in a rhythm that had him hard and ready in no time. Her aggression was having the desired effect of making him aggressive in return. He led her to the couch in broad daylight and instructed her to lay over his lap.

She was so glad she wore the dress now cause his hand glided up her inner thigh and she squealed in excitement, moving her knees apart to invite more of his touch.

"What do you want?" he asked her in a deep and sexy voice.

"You know what to do..."

"Fuck me...this is so much hotter than I ever thought it would be."

"I love how you touch me," she moaned.

His hand began on the inside of her knee, and she could already feel it.

Bright daylight and his strong, sexy hand creeping up her inner thigh.

"I'm gonna make you wait...can you handle it?"

"Try me," she gloated.

She closed her eyes and felt his hand finally touch her panties, and he groaned when he noticed the black lace ruffles coming down to the crease of her ass.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"These are some sexy fuckin' panties? Just for me?" he asked.

"Maybe..."

He moved all his fingers in a sultry, teasing rhythm over the crotch of her panties from behind and she gasped from need.

She couldn't resist raising her hips like a cat in heat to receive more of his touch.

"Damn you got this down to an art form already!" she sighed.

He yanked her dress up and lay a smack on her black panties.

"Jesus..." she hissed. "More."

"You wet for me?"

"Yes."

He teased her inner thighs some more and then pulled her panties down to just above her knees.

Her back arched and her ass came up off his lap even more.

"Do you want it light or hard?"

"Hard."

His hand came down on her cheek with a loud crack. Carol felt her muscles clench and then relax and she moaned desperately.

"Damn it; you just love it don't ya?"

"Why don't you find out?" she purred.

He couldn't resist doing just that, and when he touched her she was so warm, soft and wet, and he'd had enough.

"Up!" he demanded.

She sat back on her knees and peeled off the dress and her bra.

"Come!"

She followed, and he walked her into the kitchen and pushed her cute panties down her legs before lifting her up onto the counter.

He bowed down and grabbed her knees pushing them apart swiftly. He'd never been this forceful, and she loved it, she trusted him completely.

He buried his tongue deep within the folds of her wet pussy. She whined and grabbed his head, pulling him closer.

He sucked ever so gently at her lips taking them into his mouth; it was perfection.

"Fuck...you're good!" she whimpered.

He reached under her legs and lay them over his shoulders. He moved his tongue back and forth across her clit and then sucked her lips again.

"Jesus! Daryl, I need..."

"Do it!" he growled, before immediately returning to his work.

She let go, and he pulled her body to his mouth taking in her orgasm with his mouth.

He stood when she finished and wiped his beard on his forearm with a grin.

"Where do you want me to fuck you?"

"Right here."

His pants were already undone and sliding down his body, so he shoved them roughly off his legs and forced her to the edge of the counter before thrusting deep into her without warning. She was wet and already so thoroughly satisfied, but nothing beat his dick deep inside her.

"I wanna fuck you and wake up beside you every day, and marry you and live with you and die with you," he rambled, panting and out of breath, fucking her viciously as she clung to him.

She held fast to him as he thrust harder and faster grabbing her ass in his hands to bring her deeper into it.

"I need to have you, Daryl; you have to be mine."

"I am...I'm your man..."

Daryl hit the wall so fast with her; she was always too much for him to resist. He let go and pulled out in time to rain warm cum all over her inner thighs and pussy.

"Fuck...sorry, babe."

"Not a problem. You can cum on me anytime," she laughed hopping off the counter.

He held her there, naked in the kitchen, feeling completely overcome by her. It took a while before his heart stopped racing and he didn't want to let her go as usual.

Eventually, she pulled him to the shower and tried not to focus on his mid sex proposal.

########################

When Sophia came home from school they ate supper together, it already felt normal, and Sophia seemed to be reacting to everything fine. Daryl took Sam into the backyard with Sophia to try and train him to listen in any way, shape or form.

Carol watched from the window as the dog completely ignored their offers of treats or praise and ran in circles like he was hyper/drunk. She laughed to herself and then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What should I wear to go out with Merle?"

"Where is he taking you?"

"I have no idea I just told him to take me somewhere he felt comfortable."

"Uh...yikes. Just something simple? Sorry, Hun, I have no idea."

"I'm so nervous."

"Really? Why?" Carol had never heard this kind of nonsense from Andrea; this was serious. Andrea dated some of the most gorgeous, well-educated men around and here she was losing it over Merle Dixon, it didn't compute.

"I like him, I just do. He makes me laugh, and he's so sweet and come on you know first hand what the man can do with his mouth."

"We have an awkward thing going on here, don't we? I shouldn't know that," Carol chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Indeed. God, I hope this works out. He's the only person I've felt anything for in years, but he's a real long shot. I don't even think he wants a steady relationship."

"I'll cross my fingers for you, Hun. If anyone can get a man to fall in love, it's you."

"Awwww I love you."

"I love you too. Go get dressed up pretty and steal his heart."

"I sure hope so, goodnight."


	24. Chapter 24

 

## ^Chapter 24

Merle second guessed it all day long. He looked up her address on his phone and cringed. She lived in a high-rise condo that cost more than he'd ever contemplated. What the hell was she thinking?

He sat on the second-hand couch in his living room trying to decide which pair of jeans looked cleaner. This was a mess. She probably had a doorman outside her place. Merle and Daryl had a guy that smelled of bourbon and asked for change; he liked that guy.

He was supposed to be there at 7, but it was 6, and he wasn't even dressed yet. He knew it was never gonna work and wondered why the hell he was bothering. In a perfect world where he wasn't a carpenter who lived in a shitty apartment with his brother they could probably go for it, but this was a waste of time. They'd had fun together up at the cabin, she laughed at all his stupid jokes and treated him really nicely, but this was reality now.

At first, Merle assumed she just wanted to screw again but it sounded like more than that in her voice over the phone, and that's what scared him. He was too old to be changing his ways now, even if he did like her and he did.

She said he could take her out anywhere and the place he settled on was nowhere near good enough for her. It would have to do though; he didn't have anything nice enough to wear anywhere that was good enough.

He settled on a pair of jeans, a white button-up shirt, and his leather jacket. The dread and anxiety were killing him.

He parked a block away from her building; the parking downtown was a pain in the ass. He walked up to her door, and sure enough, there was a doorman.

"May I help you, Sir?"

"I'm here to pick up Andrea Clark?"

The doorman looked down his nose at him and picked up the phone to call her.

Merle waited at the door being gawked at by the doorman and wishing he was dating a less classy broad.

He saw her step out of the elevator and into the lobby. She had on a black dress, and her hair was up. She looked like she was going to a ball, not some shitty bar he frequented.

The only thought in his head was Fuck!

She looked gorgeous, too gorgeous for him.

The look on her face when she saw him was like she was being picked up by prince charming. This woman had to be delusional.

"What's the matter?" she asked him, coming in close for a hug.

"Nothing I just...I'm not takin' you anywhere that nice."

"Oh. Should I change?" she asked, looking down at her dress.

"No, honey. You look real pretty, don't go changing for me."

The doorman was still eyeing them, and it annoyed Merle to no end. He put his hand on Andrea's waist to lead her out of the lobby and shot him an evil look. Merle was well aware of the chip on his shoulder, but he was an old dog to be changing it now.

They walked down the street to his truck, and it was already dark.

"I'm really glad you finally called," she said, taking his hand.

"Me too," he said, although he wasn't sure if that was true. He felt like he was drowning in awkwardness. Holiday sex was one thing, half liquored and free of expectation, but here he was now acting like, of all people, Daryl! He hated that.

Merle didn't hold hands with women, he fucked them and drove them home. His mind drifted back to the last time he held a girl's hand.

He was 14 and at a movie theater. His hands were sweaty, no matter how many times he rubbed them on his jeans but he'd done it. Jenny from his grade 9 English class held his hand for a whole movie and let him kiss her on the way home. Looking back on it he'd felt more from that than most of the women he'd screwed since.

When they got to the truck, he figured he should open the door for her and then realized the seat was covered in empty cigarette packages, water bottles, and gum wrappers.

"Damn it!"

He gathered it all up and tossed it in the back onto the floor.

She sat down after he'd finished and he closed the passenger door just wanting to go back home. Dating a fancy woman was exhausting and humiliating. He got in and started the truck.

"You OK?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, he may as well be honest.

He drove her to the bar he liked and shook his head as he opened her door. He walked her inside and hoped she wouldn't lose it, the place wasn't pretty. The tables were small, and there were sometimes fights.

A group of guys were playing pool in the corner, and every single one of them looked at her as she walked in. She had high heels on, and her tight black dress showed every curve of her perfect figure. Merle gave them the finger as he walked behind her to the nearest booth. He knew these guys and should have known better than to bring her here.

They sat down, and he ordered her a glass of wine and a beer and a whiskey for himself, he needed it.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever done," he laughed.

"Please just relax, Merle. It's fine," she insisted.

He figured he'd give relaxing a try before she got annoyed, they were here anyway.

"So what kind of lawyer are you?"

"I'm a criminal defense attorney, it's a lot of long hours and paperwork," she laughed. "You never told me what kind of construction you and Daryl do."

"We're carpenters. We erect scaffolding on construction sites mostly but I make some furniture too and Daryl's good at all kinds of contractor type stuff."

"Furniture? Really? I'd love to see it."

He pulled out his phone and found the folder where he kept all the pictures of things he'd built. He helped at the local high school wood shop class in exchange for using their shop to build. He sold a lot of pieces on the side to supplement his income but he never talked much about it, nobody really asked except buyers. All his business was word of mouth; he'd never advertised once.

Andrea flipped through picture after picture of skillfully designed and constructed pieces of furniture.

"You designed all these too?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, shooting his whiskey.

"They're beautiful, you're so talented!" she said, without a hint of a lie.

She looked like she really meant it, he shrugged and said thanks.

"Oh my god!" she said, looking at a bassinet he'd built.

"What?"

"This one, you made a bassinet for someone?"

"The wood shop teacher's wife had a baby. I use the woodshop at the high school," he answered.

The bassinet was stained in dark oak and had elaborate patterns carved along both sides. It looked like an antique from a royal palace.

"Merle, it's absolutely...I've never seen anything like it!"

She handed him back his phone once she'd been through all the photos.

They had something to eat, and he was surprised to see that she was perfectly happy to eat buffalo wings and make a mess of her hands and face. She laughed and joked about how she ate like a pig and then cleaned up her face with multiple napkins. She was fun to be with, and he forgot about feeling inadequate for a while.

She played a game of pool with him but he was really good, and she was no match.

All the men in the bar were eyeing her and when she finally noticed she wrapped her arms around Merle and kissed him long and sweet to show them where her interest was.

The evening was pleasant, and they talked like they were back at the cabin again, he felt better about it by the end of the night. When it got late, he figured she was probably ready to get home.

"I'm gonna go pay the bill unless I can get you something else?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Merle walked to the bar, and a regular asked what the hell she was doing with him.

"Fuck off," he answered.

"Is she a fancy escort or something? Cause I know that woman ain't with you for free. I've seen the trash you date, Merle."

Merle didn't have it in him to say anything back without getting into a physical fight, so he just walked away. He could only half blame him for thinking she wasn't there of her own accord. Merle had been wondering what the hell she was doing with him too.

When they got back to the truck, his demeanor had gone sullen again. It had slipped his mind she was too good for him, but everyone else was still well aware apparently. He lit a smoke and sighed heavily.

"You wanna go home now?" he asked like he was exhausted by the whole world.

She leaned over and put her hand on his.

"I hope you didn't feel some kind of pressure to take me out just because Daryl and Carol are together. We don't have to do this again, Merle."

He felt cornered and stupid. He couldn't seem to get through to her how ridiculous this whole thing was. She was seeing someone who wasn't even there; it wasn't really him she saw, it couldn't be.

"I really did want to see you again, but it just feels like I'm doing everything wrong. Your doorman looked at me like I was abducting you! You probably own pairs of shoes more expensive than my truck and just look at the place I brought you to for fuck sake!"

He hadn't meant to raise his voice, but he had, and she looked a little shocked by it.

"And now I'm screaming at you. I'm sorry."

He dropped his head to the steering wheel and growled under his breath.

"Merle...I don't want you to change and be all polite and sweet. I want you to just be yourself."

"Come on."

"I had a really good time with you tonight."

"You're a sweet girl, Andrea, but I don't really think this is gonna work."

It just got to be too much, and although he could already see himself alone in his shitty apartment already, he knew she could do better.

Andrea hadn't been dumped in years and the last time hadn't bothered her at all, this time it stung like hell.

"You know what I think? I think you're scared."

She was a little worried it would end in an argument, but she had to be honest.

"Scared of what?" he asked, looking at her like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"I think you're scared to let me get close. I don't think you want to accept that I like you just as you are."

"What? Gimme a break!" he snorted.

"Think about it. If you accept that what I really liked most about you was the swearing, the dirty jokes and the way you are when you're being yourself, then you have to make a choice. You wouldn't have any excuses left not to try."

Merle felt angry and exposed. She'd figured him out even before he had. He couldn't think of a single thing to say to her, so he just stared at her face, breathing heavier.

"I've dated men with fancy jobs and money, none of that impressed me like you do."

"What is it with you? I'm way older than you. I don't even own my own house...what the hell are you doing with me?" he blurted out.

"I don't want some prissy little boy to tell me he wants to make love to me and tries to impress me with his bankbook. I want a man who can make beautiful things with his own two hands and tells me he never wants to stop fucking me."

He winced, he didn't think she'd heard him say that. Up at the cabin, he'd taken her to the spring, and they had sex in the water. She'd been moaning so loud he thought he'd gotten away with saying something so stupid without her hearing it, but he hadn't after all. He had meant every word; she was the prettiest, smartest and nicest woman he'd ever been with. She was the best he ever had, but he assumed he was probably on the bottom of her list of lovers.

She moved over, and when he held his hand up in defense, she shook her head.

"Stop fighting it," she said, moving in close to kiss him.

She smelled like expensive perfume, and her hair was soft as silk when he touched it.

"Please, don't end this. Take me home with you," she pleaded under her breath.

"My place is no good, honey."

"Then let me take you home with me."

She pulled him to her and ran her hand under his shirt over his stomach, and he caved.

"OK."

When they got back to her building, he held her hand as they walked in passed the doorman.

Merle took her in his arms and kissed her hard, pulling her into the elevator when the doors finally opened. She was right about him; he was scared. All of this was new territory, and he didn't know how to navigate it. He was hopelessly lost in her, and it felt equal parts amazing and terrifying...


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 25** _

They kissed from the elevator all the way down the hall to her door where he let her go to dig in her purse for the keys.

She got the door open and pulled him in behind her. He looked around himself at her home, and it was easily three times the size of the place he shared with Daryl. The ceilings were high, and it was decorated by somebody who did it professionally, he was sure of it.

He felt lost and took off his boots slowly.

"Come in," she said, with a sweet smile.

He didn't feel like he should touch anything. There were huge vases and pieces of art and paintings on the wall, real paintings, not posters.

"You can't ever see my place," he uttered.

He walked into her living room, and she started to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tip toes.

He rested his hands on her waist and kissed her back, but his eyes were open, still taking it all in.

It was like kissing in an art gallery or museum. Andrea finally looked at him and noticed he was paying more attention to his surroundings than her.

She pulled back and smiled, "Feel weird?"

"Yeah," he said, softly.

"I have to host work gatherings for the firm and clients come to my home, otherwise I wouldn't live in a place like this. It's all just image bullshit. The firm paid to have it decorated and everything."

"No, it's nice. I've just never been anywhere like this."

"Come," she said, holding out her hand to him.

He took it, and she walked him slowly down the hall to her bedroom.

"I want you in my bed," she said, walking backward through her bedroom door, still holding his hand.

"Wow! Would ya look at this place!" he said.

There was a king sized bed with silk sheets and a huge en suite bathroom. The tub was deep and fancy, but there was also a glassed in shower.

He had a look on his face like he was really uncomfortable.

She could see that he felt weird, so weird in fact that he might just bolt.

She walked to the door and turned out all the lights, and he was stood in the pitch black when she closed the bedroom door.

"Forget the stupid room, OK? None of that matters...it's just you and me Merle."

She kissed him and pulled him to her bed.

"But..."

"Please don't do this, Merle. Don't focus on this. Just kiss me."

He gave up and bent down to pick her up. She was a lady with a fancy job and a fancy house but for some reason she wanted him, and he was sick of pretending she didn't know her own mind.

He lay her on the bed and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. If there's one thing he was good at it was sex and he had that much to offer her now. He didn't know what a future looked like with her but he found himself trying to picture it and that was new for him.

He bent down and reached under her dress to slide her panties down her legs. He had to feel for her a little cause he couldn't really see anything. He tucked her panties in the back pocket of his jeans and came back down to kiss her ankle, her calf and then her knee. He had to go by feel, having sex in the dark was new as well.

It made him feel things and think things instead of just looking and fucking. He made his way to her thighs and suddenly felt compelled to kiss her mouth for a while. He climbed up the bed to her face and touched her soft hair again. He kissed her and took the clip out of her hair with much fidgeting and tossed it on the nightstand. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and bury his face in it; it smelled so good.

She reached up and touched his face and still his eyes hadn't adjusted enough to make out her features, it was strange not to be able to see her. His hand moved down over her shoulder, and he kissed her neck, steadily becoming intoxicated by her perfume. Five minutes later he was only just getting around to taking off her dress; he figured he must be losing his touch or something. He was getting distracted by simple kissing; it was unheard of for him.

When he finally pulled the zipper down the back of her dress, he let his hands move up and down her bare back before sliding it down over her shoulders.

"I can't even see you, but I know you look beautiful," he moaned.

"You look really good to me too," she purred, pulling him back to her.

She started working on getting him out of his jeans, and he needed her so bad it hurt. She made him feel good and not just sexually. This was the part of the whole thing that would leave him some sad old bastard in a bar crying over falling for a princess and then fucking it up like he surely would. He couldn't help enjoying it while he could though, she was a beautiful little piece of heaven to him. He kissed her and touched her as she fought him out of his clothes. She seemed desperate for him, none of those sons of bitches at the bar would believe it but fuck them.

He finally got her bra undone; he wasn't used to doing it in the dark. He could just barely see her body now, but he found that he could focus on her better this way. Her breasts were very distracting visually; his mind had a tendency to go blank when he saw them.

"Touch me, Merle..." she moaned.

It was then that he realized he hadn't really touched her, he was just holding her naked in his arms and kissing her, he was losing his touch for sure. He was fucking up at the only thing he could do right, and that would never work.

"Sorry, honey. I can do better. You know that, right?"

"No, baby, this is perfect. Don't say sorry."

He took her breast in his hand, kissed her neck and then made his way down her body to her belly. He finally found his groove and pulled her legs up into his back and licked her softly.

She tasted so good, and she moaned like he was the best she'd ever had. His hands moved up and down her body and then held her waist.

"Oh my god, Merle..."

He smiled just a little at the sound of her praise and then moved his wet lips slowly back and forth across hers. She started to lose it already, and he pushed her legs up and open even more.

"Jesus! Yes...Mmmmm...god."

She was right there but not quite done, so he decided to use his hands as well and dragged his right hand down the back of her thigh and teased her with his fingertips until she almost cried.

"Please...baby, please..." she whined.

He knew just what she needed and pushed his finger into her and then pulled back out slow.

"God damn it, Merle...yeah..."

He trailed his tongue up one side of her clit and then back down the other side before settling his mouth over it and moaning softly.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she squirmed and ground herself into his face

He stopped when she brought her hand down on his forehead signaling she'd had enough.

He was pulled over her, and she enveloped him in her legs, she was using all her strength to pull him into her, but he had to stop her.

"Hey now, girl. Need a condom for this," he warned, backing up.

"Do you have one?" she asked.

"No, don't you?"

"No."

"Sorry, darlin'. You got off though, right?"

"Merle, come here," she insisted.

"We can't."

"You don't have anything do you?" she asked.

"Course not," he said, defensively. He got checked every few months even though he'd never had sex without a condom in his life. Merle was terrified of catching anything that could affect his dick. He was a bit of a hypochondriac, although he'd never admit it to anyone.

"I don't have anything either...you can just pull out."

"Pfft!" he said, laying down next to her. "I ain't never done it without a rubber, not sure I should start now."

"Stop it! You're 54, and you've never had sex without a condom?"

"Nope."

"Please, Merle."

"You swear you got nothing?" he asked.

"Of course not, I just had a check up a month ago. Come on."

He lay back on her bed, and she threw her leg over him and kissed his neck. She rolled her wet pussy over his dick, and he was good and hard again in no time. It felt more intense than usual, and he had a feeling the whole thing would just be better in general.

She kissed his mouth, and he could make out her expressions now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark.

When she finally sank herself down on his dick, he let out a groan of pure bliss.

"Jesus Christ Almighty!" he moaned.

Andrea grinned and rolled her hips in a fluid motion as he dug his fingers into her waist.

"You like it, baby?" she asked. She just wanted to hear him saying it.

"Fuck me, woman! That feels so damn nice; you're all fuckin' soft and wet."

"Good, cause I'm gonna fuck you hard till you cum all over me."

"You gotta a dirty mouth, girl," he hissed, with a grin.

She sat up on his dick, and he looked up at her tits moving as she fucked him, it was heaven.

She could sense him starting to reach the end; she could feel it too, so she moved to get off of him.

"Think that's enough, baby," she giggled.

"Yeah, OK," he groaned.

Her leg was tangled in her bed sheet, and the motion of it was incredible for him as she brought her leg up to get it untangled.

"Honey, off...now!"

She felt it happen just as she was about to pull her leg over but it was too late, he came into her with a mournful groan. He froze and held her open thighs over his lap.

His face was stunned, and he touched her shoulders.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he repeated.

"It's OK, Merle. Shhhh."

"I never meant to, but it felt so good, and then you were stuck, and I didn't wanna like push you off or anything."

"Merle, it's alright."

"You on the pill then?"

"No."

"Why aren't you freaking out then?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. If you're really worried about pregnancy, I can get the morning after pill."

"What, like an abortion?" he asked.

"No, it just prevents conception. It doesn't cause an abortion."

"Oh...yeah...well, that's good then. That's the last thing you need," he laughed.

"I guess so, but I do want children."

"Huh?"

"I want to have children, just never found the right person."

"You got such a fancy job though," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"Lots of women in our firm have kids; I could do both."

"Well, you'll find somebody I'm sure. Beautiful woman like you will be married with as many kids as you want someday,"

"You don't want children?"

"Too old now."

"No, you aren't. You're only 54."

"Only 54? How old are you anyway?" he asked, laughing at her take on age.

"I'm 35, why?"

"Holy shit! I could be your dad; I'm so old."

"No you couldn't," she laughed.

"Yes, I could. We're nineteen years apart."

"A pretty young dad. So do you want to stop seeing me then?"

"No, but you should want to stop seeing me!"

"Why? I knew how old you were before we ever slept together."

"If you want a family then you really shouldn't be wasting your time with me. You're still plenty young, but you may as well be looking for someone to have some babies with, right?"

"You really don't want to have kids?" she asked.

"Sure I do, but it's too late, honey. I never met anybody when I was younger; I just missed the boat."

"So you wouldn't have a baby with me?"

"We only just met, darlin'! Give it another week, and you'll be sick and tired of my face," he chuckled.

"You don't get how I feel about you, do you?"

He shook his head and squeezed her tighter.

"Oh, there's a great big list of things I don't get when it comes to you, girl!"

"Like what?" she asked, raising up on her elbow to look down at him.

"I don't get why you let me have sex with you up at the cabin. I don't get why you wanted me to call you. I don't get why you're still talkin' to me after I took you to the most disgusting bar in the whole city. I don't get why you gave me that look when you came down to meet me, but I liked it don't get me wrong. I really don't get why an educated, beautiful, classy woman who could have anybody she chooses spends even five minutes with a guy like me. I don't get you at all."

Merle couldn't help laughing cause she really had him baffled right from the start, from the first moment he conned her into kissing him in the hot spring.

"I think I love you, Merle."

* * *

 


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

**_^CHAPTER 26_ **

Women didn't say this to him; he'd never gotten so much as an "I like you" before. His first instinct was to get the hell out, but then he could make out her face well enough to see the fear.

He could see she was afraid she'd said too much, that he didn't feel the same and that she wished she could take it back. At that moment he realized he loved her too. For the first time ever it bothered him that a woman was sad and that it had to do with him. He told himself a hundred times since they met that it was just sex while thinking Daryl and Carol were being ridiculous to think it was anything more.

The nights since he'd been back and knew he'd probably never see her again were when he realized it was more. The moments they had been out together up at the cabin were different than any time he'd spent with a woman. She laughed at all his jokes, and it was genuine. Every smile, every compliment, every kiss, and the way she looked at him it was all genuine. She didn't want anything from him but him, and he didn't have to change. Everyone else accepted him with some kind of "If" clause. Andrea wanted the rough, swearing, dirty, real Merle and it took him so long to believe it.

She smiled, shook her head and got up and off the bed.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling on her robe.

"Wait, don't go anywhere..."

"It's OK. I really sprang that on you. I know that's not what you were looking for when we met."

"You're right about that."

Andrea smiled and started to get dressed.

"That doesn't mean it's not what I want now."

"Merle, I'm not trying to tie you down."

"I know. You're like me, and you weren't looking for this either, were you?"

"No. It's alright though; you don't have to sugar coat anything for me. I'm a big girl, and I can handle an honest rejection."

Suddenly he couldn't wait to say it, for the first time to anyone.

"How's this for rejection? I love you too."

He could see he'd surprised her and he loved that. He wanted to make her smile. He cared that she was happy and what she thought of him.

"Do you mean that?" she asked, turning around.

"Yeah, it's just nobody ever said that to me before, so I just needed a minute."

Andrea didn't know what to do next; she was excited by the idea of trying to take it to the next level. Letting herself be vulnerable had actually worked, and he hadn't run. She wanted to let all the walls fall down. All the barriers she kept between her and getting hurt, the ones that kept her heart safe.

"Come here," he said.

She climbed back onto the bed and into his arms.

"You're gonna have to expect a little fucking up from me cause I've never done this before. I never wanted to before."

"Why do you want to now?" she asked, curling up his arms.

Merle could only think of one answer, the truth.

"You're the first person to say you love me and the first who didn't want me to be different. Funny thing is you're the only woman I'd ever change for."

"Don't change, please stay just like you are."

"What about around your high-class lawyer friends?" he asked, he wanted to know how much she meant it.

She took his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Don't change for anyone, not me or anyone. Just stay the man that you are, the one I fell for."

"Do you really want a baby?" he asked. He couldn't get those pills out of his head. It was way too fast and destined for failure but if there was a chance he could have her and a child he'd be greedy and try for it.

"Yes, I do."

"Don't go takin' any pills then."

"I won't. I'm sure we're fine though, it was only once," she smiled, kissing him and pulling the sheets over them both.

#####################

Morning came, and he was still in her bed. She looked just as pretty as ever, he didn't normally see women in the morning. He considered everything they said to each other the night before and was amazed to find it didn't scare him. She was everything a man could want. She was adventurous and fun, smart and beautiful. He was lucky to be with her, and if there was even a small chance she wanted a future with him, he'd give it his best shot.

He had to be leaving with Daryl right away on the latest job, but he was starting to think that they'd both have to settle soon. Maybe it would be his last chance to find anyone this amazing, in fact, he knew it was.

He missed her, so he kissed her to wake her up. The way she smiled at him once she saw his face put his mind right at ease.

"You stayed," she said, before stretching and yawning.

"Didn't you want me to?"

"I definitely wanted you to; I just thought maybe I scared you off."

"I'm not scared, Andrea. I want this."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that."

He just held her, and somehow he knew she got it. They were alike in all the ways that mattered. She'd had all the flings and disappointment and confusion that he had. Maybe it would work and maybe it wouldn't, but she was what he wanted so he'd risk it. Merle didn't know how to do relationships, but she made him feel better about who he was than anything had in years and there's no way he was letting her go.

##################################

When they finally got out of bed, he called Daryl to touch base about the next job. He waited till Andrea was in the shower and sat on the couch in her museum of a living room.

"Hey, Daryl, you gonna be back soon to go on the next job?"

"Yeah, of course. When we get back though I'm going to be moving up here to be with Carol."

"Alright," he said casually.

"What do you mean, alright? I thought you were the one badgering me to stay?"

"I get it that you wanna be with her. I'm gonna be with Andrea anyway, so it's OK."

"You just had one date though. What are you talking about?"

Merle sighed, he knew nobody would understand it, but he really didn't care.

"It was a really good date. She gets me, Daryl."

"That's awesome, I guess," Daryl exclaimed.

"You think so?" Merle asked.

"You two are both kinda crazy; it's meant to be."

"Shut up! That's my woman you're talkin' about!"

"Pfft! That's gonna take some getting used to. You've never had a proper girlfriend," Daryl mused.

"It's gonna be fine. I can be myself around her, and she actually likes it."

"Like I said, crazy as fuck," Daryl teased.

"Yeah, shut up."

"It's gonna suck being away from Carol and Sophia. Her daughter is awesome; she's so funny."

"Are you daddy now?" Merle asked, with less sarcasm than before.

"That'll be up to her to decide but I'm trying."

#########################################

_Thanks for hanging in there for my Merle/Andrea chapters. Going back to Daryl/Carol and Sophia next._

_Love ya, Teagan. XO_

* * *

 


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 27** _

Daryl continued to practice the lines for the play, there weren't too many, but Sophia was a perfectionist. They also tried to teach Sam to walk on a leash and got nowhere fast.

He loved this family stuff; he had no idea he would. He still stayed in Jerry's basement so it wouldn't be too strange for Sophia but Jerry was a great guy to hang out with and was very easy going. Daryl was glad he didn't have to pretend he wasn't having sex with Carol. At his age, he wasn't interested in lying about himself to anyone.

Coming back and moving to her town was going to be great, he could see her all the time. The new apartment wasn't much to look at since it was a tiny bachelor suite, but it didn't matter. He set up a Skype account so he could see Carol's face while he and Merle were going to be gone for work.

The last night he got to spend with her she was on the phone with Andrea, so he eavesdropped from the living room.

"Andrea, I think it's great! I just had no idea you two would end up being so serious."

"I could feel it starting up at the cabin. I was just lying to myself that it was nothing. I've been in relationships that meant nothing, so I know the difference. I just love him; I can't even explain it."

"I'm happy for you. I thought you wanted a family though?" Carol asked. It was a little-known fact that although Andrea hadn't had long-term relationships, she wanted to be a mother some day.

"We actually discussed that when...never mind," Andrea began and then stopped.

"What? Don't you dare do that! Tell me."

"We kinda had unprotected sex, but it was an accident," Andrea confessed.

"There's no such thing as accidental unprotected sex, Andrea."

"Wait? What's this?" Daryl called from the living room.

By the sounds of this conversation, he was glad Sophia was outside playing with Sam. He got up and walked into the kitchen to hear the rest of it.

"He never had sex without a condom in his whole life...I just thought he should try it. I wanted to," Andrea defended.

"So what happened? He just couldn't...stop?" Carol asked.

"I got my leg tangled in a blanket and couldn't get off of him, and it just happened."

"That sounds like a fairy story, Hun. Just sayin'," Carol laughed.

"I swear to God that's how it happened."

"So we're gonna have a little Merle running around?" Carol joked.

"What?" Daryl exclaimed. He wanted answers now.

Carol shook her head with a smile.

"I'm sure it's fine, it was only the once. I'll be careful now. It's going to work out with us; I have a good feeling about it."

"That's good, babe. Enjoy it."

Carol got off the phone with her and hoped everything would work out.

"You scared the shit out of me. I thought I was gonna be an uncle!" Daryl laughed.

"Well, they aren't out of the woods yet. They went and played with fire, right on the first date."

"Man, I can't see Merle with a baby."

"I bet you couldn't see him saying 'I love you' either."

"He said that to her?" Daryl asked.

"Yes. It looks pretty serious," she answered.

"He told me he'd never say that to anyone. He told me long term relationships were a joke and monogamy is impossible."

"People change. When did he say all this?"

"Maybe a month ago? He's always said stuff like that."

Daryl looked like he was completely at a loss.

"I don't know what to tell you. That's what she said, and she wouldn't make that up."

"I'm not saying she is; it's just weird. I guess it's good though. Can you imagine Merle with a baby though?" Daryl laughed hard.

"Try not to laugh so hard if it happens, Daryl!" she scolded with a grin.

The next morning Daryl had to leave to go back to the city. He stopped by Carol's place first thing in the morning to pick up the work boots he'd left there while working on her bathroom. Sophia was in the entryway tying her shoes when she looked up at him.

"Are you leaving now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have to go back to work for a week or so."

"But you'll be back for the play?" she asked.

"I'll be here," he grinned. "Think you can get Sam to fetch by the time I get back?"

"No problem. I have him figured out now," Sophia insisted.

"Uh huh," he answered, skeptically.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Sophia yelled down the hall.

"Yeah! Me too!" Daryl hollered.

"Awww! Everyone is leaving me," Carol pouted, walking into the room.

She gave Sophia a hug and then Daryl. Out of nowhere Sophia hugged Daryl as well and said thanks for running lines with her.

The room went silent; a pin could have been heard dropping. For a moment he didn't know what to do but then didn't want her to feel weird about it, so he hugged her back.

As quickly as it happened, it ended, and she let go and walked out the door.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Daryl."

Carol couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"What was that?" he asked, looking amazed.

"I'd say she likes you."

"That's pretty awesome," he uttered.

"You better go, my man," she said, kissing him and trying not to get emotional.

"See you soon, love ya."

"Love you."

##########################

When Daryl got back to his apartment in the city Merle was packed up and ready to go. They were going to be working in a town 2 hours away from where Carol lived for the next week or so and he had just a small bag of clothes. They had been working away together for years and had it down to a science.

"Hey, you ready?" Merle asked.

"Yeah, just a second. I need a few things. So, what's all this I'm hearing about love and babies?"

"I'm a grown up, Daryl. If I wanna settle with a woman and have babies, then I will."

Daryl noticed the apparent defensiveness.

"You told me you'd never wanted that," Daryl said, with a questioning tone. He just had to know what changed.

"I told you, Daryl, she gets me. I like how she sees me."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. She understands me."

"Pfft! Yeah, OK," Daryl smirked.

"You don't get it, Daryl. Every woman I ever met wanted me to be quieter, more polite and dress differently. She doesn't want any of that shit; she likes me the way I am. I tried to piss her off with my filthiest jokes, and she loves 'em. She was just like me, so she understands my past, I don't have to lie to her about the way I was."

Daryl got it completely and just nodded.

"So you're gonna be a kept man then?" Daryl asked.

"As long as she wants to keep me. The right woman just changes your mind about all that stuff. I just wish I'd found her sooner."

"She probably would have still been in school though," Daryl joked.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth, boy!" Merle hollered.

Daryl knew Merle could handle this kind of ball busting and he did laugh on the way out the door. They's be pissing each other off till they were old men, it was just a given.

* * *

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Chapter 28**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 28** _

"Mom, you're not doing it right."

"Sorry, honey. I'm not as good at playing a little girl as Daryl."

"It's OK, I think I have it anyway. I don't have a lot of lines to remember. I'm going to go read before bed."

"Alright. I'm taking Sam out to pee. Maybe he can go one night without pissing on the carpet."

"Thanks Mom, I'll take him tomorrow night."

Carol walked out the backdoor and checked her phone. Daryl had been gone for a few days and she hadn't heard much from him. Finally, as she stood waiting for Sam to pee, she got a text.

_~ they're working us hard out here. They are talking about extending it to 12 days now._

_~ Call me._

She followed Sam around the yard as he sniffed everything, looking for the perfect spot. When the phone rang she was happy to hear his voice.

"Hey you," he said, sounding exhausted.

"You OK?" she asked.

"They have us working long days out here. Nothing was ready when we got here so we're behind already."

"That's a shame. So you'll be there 12 days now?"

"Yeah, looks like it. Merle is miserable cause he misses Andrea. He's on the phone with her now."

"That's so cute," she laughed.

"I miss you too so I guess we're both miserable."

"That makes three of us. I'll tell Sophia you can't make it to her play."

"No, I'll be there."

"How?"

"It's two hours away and it starts at 7 so I'll just sneak off a little early. It'll be fine."

"Don't go losing your job over it," she warned.

"Merle will cover for me, it's no problem."

"You're going to be exhausted doing all that driving. Are you sure?" she asked.

"I told her I'll be there so I'm gonna be there."

"God, I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

#############################

"How you doin', honey?"

"I'm fine, busy as usual. Actually I may have some really incredible news," Andrea gushed.

"Yeah? Let's hear it," Merle urged. He was absolutely wrecked but hearing her voice was what he really needed.

"I had lunch with one of the higher ups in the firm and I'm up for promotion. They are considering me for partner."

"I have no idea exactly what that means but it sounds impressive," he said with a chuckle.

"It's pretty great...I miss you."

"God, I'm going crazy here without you. You got me needing you all the time, honey."

"You too, I was thinking about you during a deposition today and couldn't focus. When will you be home?" she asked.

"It'll be a while yet, I'm not even sure. This job is a gong show. Did you get those pills?"

"The birth control? Yeah, but I'm not starting it till my period comes since you're away anyway."

"Good. You won't want a bun in the oven with your big promotion."

"Whatever happens, happens."

"Nah, you can't say that. This is a big opportunity for you," he insisted.

"It is, but I can do both if it came down to it."

"I'm too tired to even think of babies right now," he laughed.

"You don't have to, Merle, there's nothing to worry about anyway. I just can't wait to get you back in my arms and show you how much I miss you."

"Damn, sounds good to me," he mused. He never had anything this good in his life. He was into this and not half way, he was all in. Merle wasn't a half way kind of man. All the stupid mushy songs he remembered from when he was a kid made a little more sense. He even liked the nervous, achy feeling he got when he thought of her.

"Come straight here when you get home, OK? I want to see you as soon as I can."

"Gonna be torture till I get back but I'm gonna make it worth the wait, honey. I promise."

"I know you will, Merle. Nobody does it like you. I can still feel it I swear."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she answered with a grin and a slight change in her tone. "I can still feel your hands on my body and your mouth on my neck."

"Damn, just a second."

She could hear him get up and shut the door and she laughed.

"Alright, you were saying?"

"I'm saying you're the sexiest man around and I can't wait to have you buried balls deep inside me."

"Fuck me, girl! You got it! I'm gonna have to jerk off if you don't cut that out."

"Do it," she purred.

"What?"

"Touch yourself while I talk to you, I may just do it too."

"This is a new one but why the fuck not?" he laughed. The worst thing about working away was being stuck with his brother and horny so he was willing to try anything.

"Just close your eyes and imagine we're together. We're at my place and in my bed. You're under me and I run my tongue over your throat."

She could hear him shifting around and his breath had changed. She wanted to please him in some way even if it was over the phone.

"Remember the way I moved my hips over you and how hard you were...I want it. I want to touch your hard cock and make you feel so good."

She waited to hear something back but she could tell he was already jerking off and a little unable to form words. It spurred her on to get even more explicit

"When I get my hands on you I'm going to strip you and tease you till you break, rolling my wet, warm pussy all over your cock. I want you to take my tits and suck them good and hard."

He was close, it wasn't taking him long, she could hear it. She continued slowly, in the best phone sex operator voice she could without going overboard.

"You'll get it, my man, anyway you want it. I'm yours however you like. I just want you deep inside me. Maybe you could take me on all fours and fuck me good and hard. I know you can fuck me the way I need it, baby. Do you remember the feeling of your dick in me?...No condom? Just your flesh against mine? Warm...and wet...and smooth-"

Then it happened. Merle groaned and growled and she loved the sound of it. She didn't say a word, she just let him gather himself.

"I hate being away from you," he said, finally. He sounded sad and alone. She hated it too.

"I know. I want you right here with me every night."

"Do you really mean that?" he asked apprehensively.

"Of course I do. Why?"

"What if I started making furniture all the time, instead of going away? Would you get tired of me being around too much?"

"Would you really do that?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

"I know you're busy with your job but I wanna see you as much as you want to see me. I never thought I'd find you and now that I did I don't want to waste my time out here alone with Daryl."

"Come home as soon as you can then cause I want to see you every single day. You should be building furniture full time, you have a gift."

"You're too much, girl. Love you."

"Love you too. Come home to me soon, OK?"

######################

Merle jumped in the shower, he needed sleep more than air but stopped to see if Daryl was up before turning in.

"Hey, Daryl," he said, knocking on his door.

"What?" Daryl answered from bed. He was obviously already turned in for the day.

"Never mind man, you're asleep."

"What is it?"

Merle opened the door and Daryl sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"I've just been thinking, what the hell are we doing out here anymore when we've got women back home? Why don't you do contracting and I can make furniture?"

Daryl sighed and nodded his head.

"I was just thinking the same thing. I just wanna be with Carol and Sophia now. You wanna just finish this job and pack it in?"

"Yeah, fuck this! I ain't getting any younger. I wanna be with Andrea, not stuck in some shit hole lookin' at you're ugly mug," Merle laughed.

"Look who's throwing around the word ugly!" Daryl shot back.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight," Merle answered, shutting his door.

* * *

 


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 29** _

"You ready?" Carol asked, trying to sound chipper despite the fact that Daryl hadn't arrived yet and it was obvious that Sophia was pissed.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure he just got held up, he still might make it."

"I don't care. Let's just go."

Sophia was dressed as the woodsman only female and Carol had braided her hair in pigtails. She had on a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans with rain boots. She looked adorable. Carol texted Daryl earlier in the day, and he said he'd be leaving as soon as he could. She tried to check with him again, but there was no answer.

Carol walked to the school with Sophia and attempted to cheer her up on the way, but nothing was working.

The school was only a block away, and Carol was starting to wonder what had happened to him. She knew he was over tired from the hours he and Merle had been forced to work.

They arrived at the school and Sophia met up with her friends and ran backstage to get ready.

Carol found a seat next to her dad at the back of the school gym and checked her phone again before the play started.

"She is going to be so good," Carol squealed.

"Thought your man was coming," Jerry asked with a frown.

"He must have been held up; I can't reach him."

"Oh...that's a shame."

Her dad looked disappointed, and she hated that. Back in the beginning when Ed got bad, she covered for him, and she didn't want her dad to think that's what this was. Carol knew if he wasn't there that it was over something very important.

######################

"I gotta go, Merle."

"Fine, get going but be back here for tomorrow. We have to get this job done. I need to get paid before we pull up stakes."

"I know; me too. See ya."

Daryl hit the road in his coveralls and steel toed work boots. There was no time to change, and he was already later than he'd wanted to be. The drive up was fine until he ran over a screw in the road and punctured his right front tire.

"Fuck!" he hollered when the truck started to rumble down the highway. He pulled onto the shoulder and checked for a spare in the back of the truck. He was so relieved to see Merle had replaced the old shitty spare they had with a new one; he'd have to hug him when he saw him next. The jack, on the other hand, wasn't there. He checked his watch, and he was at least 20 minutes behind schedule.

He kicked the truck and swore at the top of his voice. He looked down the highway and wondered what the hell he could do. He had promised her he'd be there and now she wouldn't trust him. He had spoken to her a couple times via Skype while he was gone and she read her lines for him too. He was getting somewhere with her, he could feel it, but now it was going to be an uphill climb. Sophia wasn't the kind of girl you just waltzed up to and befriended. He knew he had to earn everything with her.

He dropped his head to the bed of the truck and didn't know what else to do.

"Please, please, please."

He decided that praying was all he had, so he prayed hard.

"I don't want to let her down. Please, help me."

He almost pissed himself when a truck pulled up behind him with high beams so bright he lost his vision for a moment just looking at it.

A man in a cowboy hat stepped out.

"What do you need, pal?"

"I need a jack. Got a flat tire and I'm late for a little girl's play."

The man grabbed his jack out of the bed of his truck and helped Daryl change the tire in less than ten minutes.

"Thanks so much."

"Do unto others, man. Hurry up!" the stranger said, walking back to his truck with the jack.

Daryl jumped in his truck and took off down the highway like a bat out of hell. He kept on praying since it seemed to work as he drove with a lead foot through the dark.

######################

Carol was giddy to see the kids looking so excited, they had it all memorized, and they were doing great. The costumes were adorable, and she took out her video camera to double check it was functioning. She had missed recording a Christmas concert of Sophia's once due to camera failure. Sophia's big part wasn't until the end, but she still hadn't heard from Daryl. Carol worried that this would throw a wrench in his relationship with Sophia just as it was starting out but even more she hoped he was OK.

Intermission came, and the back doors of the gym opened, letting in a flood of light that made everyone turn.

Carol looked back and there he was in his filthy coveralls and work boots. She grinned and stood up to wave him over. He crouched and snuck in next to her.

"Is she upset at me?"

Carol winced, "A little...maybe more than a little. She still has the bigger part to do right away."

"I'll be right back," he said, getting up and taking off.

He jogged down the side of the gym to the stage and looked around, trying to figure out how to get to the back. Finally, he found a door and started whispering her name into a crowd of little kids in costumes. He'd never find her in this mess of hidden children with wigs and beards.

"Sophia...Sophia..."

A teacher looked at him like he was nuts.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"I just need to see Sophia."

"Are you her guardian?"

"Yeah."

He was risking getting in shit for lying, but he had to show her he made it.

"I don't know where she is; you'll have to go up front now. They're starting with the rest of the show, and she's on next."

Daryl sighed and went back out front. He had to do something but had no idea what.

As he got to the front of the stage, the lights went down, and the only thing he could think of was to stand right at the front and hope she saw him.

A teacher, off to the side of the gym, started to play piano and on walked some kids to the center of the stage. There was Sophia in her braids and her plaid shirt with rain boots. His little woodsman.

She started to say her lines, and she was knocking it out of the park. Head held high and making good eye contact; he was so proud.

"I hope you learned a valuable lesson-"

Sophia spotted him standing right in the front, blocking the view of some very annoyed parents.

She froze in mid-sentence and smiled but looked like she'd completely lost her train of thought.

He began to mouth the line to her hoping she'd snap out of it.

" _about talking to strangers_..." he urged with his eyes wide and then she found her words again.

"about talking to strangers and dawdling in the woods on the way home, little girl."

He sighed heavily and grinned up at her. The rest of her lines went off without a hitch, and he stayed right at the front. He was pissing off about five rows of friends and family, but he didn't care.

When all the kids came to the front to take a bow he was clapping the loudest and screaming, "Whoooo Sophia!" He whistled with his fingers in his mouth like he was at a rock concert and she turned bright red.

In the crowded gym it took him ten minutes to find Carol and Jerry, then they waited for Sophia come meet them.

"You came," Sophia said the moment she found them.

"I'm sorry I was late, I got a flat tire."

"That's OK. You still made it," Sophia said.

Carol loved how happy she looked; she was like the Sophia before all the bad times. Carol had only seen glimpses of this Sophia in the last few years.

"You were great up there," he grinned.

"I almost messed up."

"Nobody even noticed, it was perfect," he insisted.

"Can you come back for a minute, or do you need to leave right away?" Carol asked.

Daryl looked at his watch and decided it was more than worth being exhausted tomorrow to stay at least until Sophia went to bed.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go."

Showing up for Sophia earned him an awkward bear hug from Jerry, but it felt good to have people to be there for, people expecting things from him. He was, at least, a little part of this group and he loved it.

Jerry praised Sophia and gave her a new book as a gift before taking his leave and heading home.

Daryl and Carol had root beer and cookies with Sophia back at her house and talked about the play and Sam until Sophia started yawning. She pulled the elastics out of her braids and shook her head, releasing blond waves.

"I need to go to bed," she groaned, kicking off her puddle boots and hugging Carol.

"Goodnight, Sophia," Daryl said, and he was rewarded for the long drive with a hug as well.

"Thanks for coming."

"I promised you, didn't I?" he said, smiling as she walked off to bed.

"How do I love you more every single time I see you?" Carol asked with her eyes glowing.

Her phone vibrated, signaling a text and she looked down instinctively.

_~ Carol, I need to talk to you:/ Can you call me when you're done at Sophia's play?_

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked when he noticed the look on her face.

"I have no idea, but I better call Andrea."


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 30** _

When Carol got off the phone with Andrea, she was stunned and had no idea what to say to Daryl. Andrea always wanted this, and she sounded excited but didn't want to tell Merle via long distance.

"She OK?" he asked.

Carol couldn't think of how to put it, so she just spit it out.

"Her period is late. She's taking a test tomorrow."

"What? Just from that one time?"

"That's all it takes I guess. It could have happened up at the cabin too, you never know. Condoms aren't 100% effective. How do you think Merle will handle it?" Carol asked, hoping to gain some insight into his brother on the subject.

"I don't know. He's pretty crazy about her but he's never been serious with a woman before, it might be a bit much all at once."

"She sounds really happy about it. She just got offered partner, so it'll be a juggling act for her with a baby, but if anyone can handle it, it's her."

"Is she waiting till she finds out for sure to tell him?"

"Yeah, so please don't say anything," Carol warned. Andrea hadn't even wanted her to tell Daryl, but she knew if she asked him not to say anything that he wouldn't.

Soon it was so late that he couldn't stick around anymore. Daryl hadn't told her about his plan to quit his job yet; it could wait till he got back. He wanted to check out what was available first before he quit. His plan was to be able to help support Carol and Sophia at some point, and he needed a steady job for that.

"Just a few more days and I'll be right back here with ya."

"I can't wait. Being away from you is awful."

"I know what you mean; I'm tired of it already.

Daryl couldn't stop thinking of Merle and Andrea all the way home. He hoped his brother wouldn't fuck it all up by doing what came naturally to him, losing it.

###############

When the job finally ended, Daryl needed a good hot meal and a good lay but definitely the sex first. He wouldn't be going back to Carol's till tomorrow after he packed up all his stuff to move to Humbolt, then he could stay permanently. The trip back and the whole last few days were murder for Daryl trying not to say anything to Merle. Carol had texted him when Andrea took the test that confirmed Merle was going to be a father. He was terrified of how Merle might react and thought it would be better for Andrea if Merle was warned in advance, but a promise was a promise.

"Man, I can't wait to get over to Andrea's," Merle said with a grin. "I'm gonna fuck her silly when I get my hands on her."

As they entered the city Daryl got more nervous for Merle; he was about to have a bomb dropped on him.

"Did you talk to her much in the last few days?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, I talked to her every night. She says she can't wait to talk to me. I wanna do a lot more than talk."

"I bet," Daryl answered. He was within inches of telling him everything.

"Drop me off at her place and just take the truck back home, OK?" Merle said, grabbing his bags out of the backseat.

Daryl followed Merle's directions to her apartment and looked up through the windshield at the building.

"Holy shit! She lives here?" Daryl exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. She'd got a fucking doorman! The prick looks at me like I have her brainwashed into fucking me or something," Merle laughed.

"See ya, Daryl."

"Yeah, see ya."

##########################

Being apart was a huge cock tease but also a heartache. Merle wasn't used to it, and it drove him crazy. He'd gone without sex before, and that always sucked, but he'd never missed a woman before. He ran over to the building, eager to get passed the doorman and up to see her.

"Evening, Sir," the doorman said, with a smirk.

"That's more like it... _ya prick_ ," he mumbled after he got through the door.

He got to the elevator and texted her.

_~ ya ready, honey?_

The elevator reached her floor, and she texted back.

_~ I think so._

He wondered what kind of an answer that was but knocked with a grin on his face anyway.

He dropped his bag and picked her up in a bear hug the moment she opened the door and didn't let her go for a good three minutes. When he finally loosened his grip and let her go, he looked down at her face and kissed her hard.

"I missed you so much, honey," he uttered, burying his face in her hair.

"Merle, wait..." she began when he let her up for air.

Merle had a bad feeling about the look in her eye.

"What's wrong?"

He backed up and started to get a sick feeling like maybe she'd come to her senses about him. He searched her eyes, desperate for her to smile and hold him back. All he wanted was for her to tell him she missed him and was happy to see him.

"We need to talk," she said, with an expression he couldn't read.

"What's going on? Are you breaking it off with me?" he asked.

He just wanted it fast, like ripping off a band-aid, if that's what was happening. There was a clear and present risk of him weeping in front of her if she dragged it out.

"No, Merle. Just please, sit down."

Merle sat on her couch and fidgeted, he wanted her to get on with it. Whatever it was, it didn't look or sound good at all.

"First...I want you to know that this definitely happened because of me. It was my idea, and it just went wrong. We should have waited, and I don't know how you're going to feel about this because we really haven't known each other that long. I know age is an issue for you as well. I don't care about that at all, and I don't think it matters when it comes to this kind of thing. I just-"

"Wait. What kind of thing? What's going on?"

She put her face in her hands and didn't say a word. It finally clicked, and Merle was starting to get a pretty clear idea what she was talking about, and he moved closer to put his arm around her back.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked simply.

"Yes, and I know it's my fault. I shouldn't have even suggested we do it without a condom."

Andrea looked guilty and like she was on the verge of crying.

"Hey now...shhh. Don't go upsetting yourself, honey. Do you not want it cause of your new job? Is that it?"

Merle couldn't necessarily blame her for wanting to think of her career, and he always supported a woman's right to choose. He wanted her to have it, but he didn't think he should try to suggest anything.

"No, I do want it."

"Then what's the matter?" he asked, completely lost at this point.

"What do you want?"

If she really wanted to know, then he had to be honest.

"I want it...but is this going to mess things up with your career?"

"It makes it harder but I can make it work. I have to tell you I'm surprised to hear you say you want this; I thought the age thing was big for you."

"It still is kinda. If you look at it on paper, it's complete madness! We only just met really, and I am too old for this, I think so anyway. We both have a past, and there's every chance it could blow up in our faces, not to mention that we couldn't be more different if we tried."

"Merle! What the hell kind of thing is this to say right now?" she exclaimed in a voice louder than she intended to.

"You didn't let me finish. The thing is that I love you and I never loved any woman before so I think it'll be fine. I ain't gonna tell you I'll do everything right cause I definitely won't, but I'll try my best."

She just smiled then and hugged him. It really was the best thing for him to say. It was a recipe for disaster and denying that did nobody any good. In the end, though they did love each other and so she figured they had as good a shot as anyone else.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"I missed my period while I was waiting to start the pill and then figured I'd take a test to make sure. I was terrified you'd be upset about it; it just happened so fast. It was only weeks ago!"

"Well, I'm happy...terrified but happy.

"You'll be a great dad, Merle."

Merle laughed, just the sound of the word 'dad' now was different, he never thought it would be a word associated with himself.

"You think?" he asked, kissing her forehead and leaning back on her couch.

"Yeah, I do," she sighed and wrapped her arm around his middle.

"I was thinkin' about it while I was away. You could have any man you wanted, a guy that's well educated and drives a fancy car but he'd never love you like me. I want you and I want this baby."

"Thank God," she sighed, holding him tighter.

"The day before I met you, I would have said no to all of this, but I want it with you."

She was so happy she started to tear up at his words.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed.

He rocked her and held her till she stopped.

"Don't cry, girl. You'll make the baby sad."

She laughed and shook her head.

"I can't believe how calm you are about all of this."

"I thought you were gonna tell me you didn't want me anymore so gettin' to have a baby with you is fucking great!"

"You're a goof, Merle," she laughed. "We're going to be OK, aren't we?"

"I don't know how much you need from me, but I'll give you all I got. You make more money that I do by a long shot, but you can have every dime I have."

"I don't care about anything like that, but you better move your ass in here before the baby comes so you can be changing diapers and feeding her in the middle of the night."

"Pffft! You got a lot to teach me then," he chuckled, grabbing her and pulling her onto his lap.

############################################################

_Sorry if you find this too Merle orientated, but I just go where it takes me. I'm laying out a new one that doesn't even have Merle in it, but that will be coming right after a 100% Merle story. LOL_

_I have to answer to my muse; it's just how this works. Love ya! xoxo_


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

_I'm catching up with both couples in these time jump chapters, so they will be quite a bit longer than a standard chapter. I like to write pregnancies with time jumps so they aren't so darn long, and we also get to move a little more swiftly into the future with the characters. I think it's interesting to see where they end up as time goes on rather than just ending it here. The rest of the story will go in 3 months jumps so we can see how things go with these very different couples and then there will be an epilogue. Hope everyone is cool with this. Love ya! & thanks for coming along on this challenging story...it means the world to me. XOXO_

_**################################################################################** _

_**^CHAPTER 31** _

**_~3 months later~_ **

"Your move," Sophia said, resting her head on her chin and waiting for Daryl to roll the dice.

"Six. 1-2-3-4-5-6, Park Place. Shit! Oops, sorry."

Sophia laughed and waited for Daryl to count out the $2500 he now owed her.

"You and your hotels," he grumbled.

"That's how you win," she informed him.

"Uh huh, this game takes forever," he groaned. They had been playing Monopoly for what felt like 6 hours, but he was still in the game with only a few hundred dollars to his name.

"Do you forfeit?" she asked.

"Nah, you can finish beating me, but then I gotta head home when your mom gets back."

Sophia rolled the dice but then didn't move.

"Why do you still live there?"

"It's my place, I gotta live there," he laughed.

"You're never there though; you're always here."

Daryl couldn't quite tell if this was a problem for her or not. Carol was at the store and left them to their game, but he could really use her now. Sophia was hard to read at the best of times and too mature for her own good. Daryl was almost always out of his depths with her.

"I just like to spend all my extra time with your mom and you. Am I here too much?" he asked.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I mean...are you and my mom going to live together some day?"

"That's all up to you and your mom, Sophia. Have you talked to her about this?"

"No, I only just thought of it now," she answered, finally moving her iron around the board.

"Do you want to though?" she asked.

"I do want to but only if you and your mom are both OK with it. Can you tell her about all this and then let me know?"

"Sure. Your turn."

"Five. 1-2-3-4-5. St. James Place. Damn it! How much?" he sighed.

"$700."

"Well, I'm broke," he laughed, handing her the last of his money. "Good game."

##################################################

_~ Aren't you forgetting something?_

Merle had a quick panic attack at reading the latest text from Andrea. He had no idea what he was forgetting. He was staying late at the high school most nights cause she was working late a lot anyway.

_~ fucked if I know ?_

_~ the class, Merle. Move it!_

He dusted off his shirt and put away all his tools as fast as he could move. She had signed them up for pregnancy and birth classes, and it had completely slipped his mind.

They had been having a simple conversation about the baby when she decided it was a good idea. He asked her if he was supposed to be in the room when it was born because blood freaked him out.

She told him she'd want him to be there because she didn't want to be alone. She insisted there were classes that a woman at work had taken that made this kind of thing easier. He had agreed because he promised her he'd try and he meant it but taking classes really wasn't his kind of thing.

He drove there as fast as he could, and when he pulled up outside the building, she looked a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot."

"It's OK. What are you working on anyway?"

"Can't tell ya. Do we really need these classes? The baby won't be here for ages."

"You said this makes you queasy, so the only way to get over it is to face it head on, right? You do want to be there don't you?"

"Yeah...I just won't be any use to you is all."

Merle really didn't want to let her down but blood, doctors and watching the woman he loved suffer sounded like a horrible time.

The classes were in a high school classroom, and he had to sit at a long table with a bunch of pregnant women and their partners. As well as having to hear uncomfortable words and see terrifying pictures he was definitely the oldest man there. He only wondered once why he'd gotten himself into this then quickly remembered that it was for her. He'd go through any of this to make her happy. He was just so used to walking away from things that made him uncomfortable.

The nurse who ran the class discussed pregnancy, possible complications, nutrition and decided to show them a film of an actual birth this time. It was only their third class, and he was already being expected to sit through what sounded like torture to him.

The moment the nurse turned out the lights he leaned over and whispered to Andrea.

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"Do you need to go out to the hall?"

He looked around, and all the other fathers were being supportive and didn't look afraid. He decided if they could do it so could he. Andrea deserved the best man in the room so he'd sit through this thing if it killed him.

"No, no just...I'll be OK."

"If you have to leave the room you can, Merle."

"Thanks, I just don't like blood, but I'll be OK."

Merle cringed and winced through half an hour of panting, moaning and medical language he didn't understand. Andrea sat calmly taking notes while he was feeling steadily more short of breath.

"You OK, Merle?" she whispered.

"Sure, yeah...how long is this anyway?"

"She hasn't even started pushing yet, so a while yet I think."

They showed an epidural being performed and he had to close his eyes, it was brutal.

"You can go for a walk if you need to," Andrea insisted.

"No, no I'm good."

Twenty minutes later, Merle really thought he'd made it, and that it would be over soon, he wasn't expecting the episiotomy.

"Jesus Christ Almighty!" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Andrea covered her face in embarrassment as every person there turned around to look at him.

"Sorry, folks, but shit just got real there didn't it?" Merle exclaimed, wondering why he was the only one shocked by it.

It was too much. Andrea laughed herself silly, and they ducked out of class early when they couldn't control their giggling. He loved this about her; she took herself as seriously as she needed to but no more than that. In the end, it was a birthing class, and they'd go back next week, he'd say sorry, and that would be the end of it. She didn't drag it out if he screwed up and he appreciated it.

When they got back to his truck, she was still unable to control herself.

"What the hell am I gonna do with you, Merle?"

"I'm sorry, honey. That just scared the shit outta me. It's like a fuckin' Saw movie."

"You can't do that in the hospital you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but I got almost 6 months to get used to it right?"

"You better. No swearing in the delivery room or a least quiet swearing."

Merle now lived with her in the condo. He still didn't feel comfortable there but when she asked him to move in he jumped at the chance to be with her all the time. He had met a few of her work colleagues and tried to remember that she had asked him not to change, but he felt compelled to around them. They all seemed friendly enough, and he tried to convince himself they weren't laughing about him and Andrea being together when they left.

When they got back to the condo, she stepped out of her heels and flopped on the couch. She didn't even look pregnant yet, but he figured she would soon.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I'm OK," she grinned.

"Yeah? So you don't want a hot bath, a cup of that awful tea and a good fuck?"

"Well, if you're offering all that I'll definitely take it."

"Thought you might."

He ran her a bath and made her some kind of hippy tea she was always drinking that smelled like cigars. He didn't know how she could stomach it.

When she got undressed and stepped into the water, he stopped her.

"Wait there, girl. Hold up a minute."

"What?" she asked.

He put his hand on her belly and sure enough she was showing but only the slightest little bit. If you weren't looking for it, you'd never notice, but he was definitely looking for it.

"I can't wait till you're huge," he grinned.

"You really have a way with words, Merle."

She sank back into the water, and he handed her the tea.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something to you," she began.

"What?"

"The cabins we stayed in, someone is fixing them up."

"You're kidding! That place is a death trap!"

"I don't know, I read about it in the paper. There wasn't a single avalanche up there since it was built until we went. Maybe we brought it on with our questionable behavior," she laughed.

"Think we were being punished for sinning?" he joked.

"Maybe, you never know. Carol said she'd love to go back since she met Daryl there, isn't that romantic?"

"Uh huh, gonna give the orgy demons a chance to take them out again."

"I'm pretty sure they won't be having one if they go up there again," she laughed.

He came and sat next to her huge tub as she lay back and closed her eyes. It was too much for Merle to resist touching her under the water and the moment he did she moaned under her breath.

He moved his hand up her leg, inching closer and closer to the top of her inner thigh. She was breathing deep and slow. She moved her knees apart because she wanted more.

His fingertips brushed her skin, and she hissed. It had been over a week because she had been run off her feet with work and now she needed it badly.

He teased just a little longer before settling the movement in a slow, dreamy, circular motion between her legs.

"Like that?" he grinned.

She nodded, and her hands moved over her breasts, her eyes were still closed.

"Love it..." she said, softly.

"Jesus, honey, you're killin' me."

She moved her head back against the bathtub and pinched her nipples.

"Fuuuuck," he exhaled.

He let a single finger enter her, and she moaned with her mouth open and then looked at him.

"Bed. Now," she commanded.

He grabbed her towel, and in no time flat, they were on the bed, both completely naked. He got right to making her happy first, the best way he knew how.

"Jesus, Merle! More!"

Merle loved the sound her getting all into it; he hoped she'd still want it later in the pregnancy.

It didn't take her long at all and she soon she was getting loud, she was close.

"Just a second, come here!"

He had no time at all to think as she sat up and forced him to the bed. She sank herself down on his dick without hesitation.

He grinned as she began to ride him and he lay his hands on her hips while she did her thing. She liked to finish during actual sex by preference; she knew just what she wanted. She leaned down, and he took her breasts with his hands and mouth as she finally let go and came hard.

By the time they were both done she was exhausted, but she still wanted to get up to finish some paperwork. Merle noticed she wasn't giving herself enough time to sleep or eat and he worried about her.

"Stay here, babe. Can't it wait till the morning?"

She shook her head and crawled back in next to him.

"Yeah, I suppose. You're pretty persuasive with those blue eyes you know."

"You need your rest, Mama."

##########################

Daryl was working with another contractor in town now and in the last three months had gotten Carol's house all fixed up. Carol didn't mind at all watching him, often shirtless, working on the house while Sophia was at school. Have a Mr. Fix-it around the house was a real treat that she indulged in whenever she got the chance.

Daryl was excited that Sophia was the one who mentioned moving forward and that is wasn't them trying to push it on her. He was used to the arrangement they had and even thought it was good that they had taken some time while getting to know each other better.

He and Carol still hadn't had a fight about anything; it seemed a little too good to be true. He hoped living together wouldn't change that. Merle and Andrea scrapped a little sometimes but always ended up with makeup sex pretty quickly.

The next day, right as he was finishing up at a bathroom remodeling job, he got a text from Carol.

_~ I just had a long talk with Sophia. When are you moving in?:)_

The idea of living with them instead of his crappy little bachelor suite was exciting. Sophia was right; he really did spend all of his time there anyway although he only stayed overnight when she was at her grandpa's house. He and Sophia had gotten really close in only three months, and it was great. She taught him every single thing there was to know about The Lord of the Rings, Dr. Who, and Star Wars and he got her listening to The Beatles.

It was already 5pm as he packed up his tools, so he went straight to Carol's to make sure they really meant it before throwing his few possessions in a box and moving right in.

Sam met him at the door and was so big, lovable and dopey now that he almost knocked people off their feet.

"Sit, boy! Sit. Down. Hey!"

He got his boots off while having his face licked and waited for one of them to show up at the door.

"Carol?" he called.

"In here, babe."

He found them in the living room eating supper and Carol told him to grab his plate off the counter. They were watching TV and curled up on the couch.

He already felt like they were his family, he wasn't being treated like a guest anymore. They expected him there now. He grabbed the plate Carol had prepared for him, and Sophia moved over on the couch so he could sit between them.

"How's tomorrow?" he whispered to Carol.

"That's perfect, but you should stay tonight too," she whispered back. She didn't want to spend a single night apart that they didn't have to.

Sophia was in bed by 9 and asleep with a book in her hand by 10. Sophia always liked her sleep and was never hard to get to bed.

Daryl felt giddy about not having to race home and stood at Sophia's door watching her sleep for a minute before closing it.

"It's all working out," Carol said softly, watching him.

"It really is. I got everything I could ever want now."

"Me too. I hope nothing changes," she mused.

"It won't."

She took his hand when he shut Sophia's door and led him to the bedroom.

"So how heavy does she sleep?" he asked with a grin.

"Pretty heavy. She's slept through a hail storm and a smoke detector, so she's good," Carol laughed.

Daryl stood next to her bed feeling like everything was set, they could live like a real couple now. He and Sophia were getting along so well, and he didn't even care to label it, he just loved her.

Carol stripped to her underwear and an undershirt and climbed into bed.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"I've been ready for a long time. I'm just glad that she's ready, I couldn't do it if she wasn't."

"Me neither. You've been so wonderful and patient. The way you are with her...I always wanted that for her. I love that she has my dad and now you to show her that most men are decent and not like her dad."

"She means a lot to me already."

He pulled his shirt over his head and undid his pants. Carol's mind drifted back to the hot spring, and the first time she watched him undress, it had made her so hot, and it still did.

She bit her lip and focused her attention on his hands. She still loved his hands, especially when they touched her. He climbed into bed next to her, and all he wanted to do was hold her.

"Thank you," he said as he kissed her.

"What for?"

"Letting me in your life. I didn't even realize how lonely I was before."

"You're stuck with me now, my man."

"Good. So, can I really quietly make love to you?" he asked.

"Yes, you may."

He was on top of her in a heartbeat and pushing his knees between hers with enough force to make her weak.

"You want the long road or just a short trip?" he joked.

"Just gimme. I'm in the mood for a quickie."

"You got it," he smirked.

Watching his hands on his belt buckle always got her half way there anyway. She sat up enough to get him naked and ready for it. She pulled her shirt off, and he dove in for her.

"I get to have you every night now," he said, in a giddy voice she'd never heard before.

He tore her panties down her legs and looked down at her with fire in his gaze.

"Do you still want me the same as when we met?"

She found the question so strange but he seemed to need an answer, and she was happy to tell him the truth.

"No, I want you more, and now I want you forever."

"So you're not bored of me?" he smiled.

"Don't be silly and don't go getting bored of me either," she laughed.

"That'll never happen."

"Well, good! Now come here and give it to me."

He nudged her knees apart and took her face in his hands to kiss her hard. She clung to him and lay her feet high up on his back as it began. It just never got old, he did things to her body that nobody else could because it wasn't just physical, she felt everything he did to her in her heart as well.

"I love you, Carol..."

###########################

3000+ words. Lol

The next part is tomorrow where we catch up with them in 3 more months. Thanks for reading! Love you. XO

* * *

 


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 32** _

_**~3 More months~** _

Merle walked the streets feeling unsure of where to go for what he needed. He wanted everything to be perfect; he was trying hard.

Andrea had been so busy lately they didn't see as much of each other, and she came home so stressed he was worried about her. He understood that she had trouble taking anyone's advice at times. She had always been independent and having him around panicking about her felt claustrophobic, that's what she said.

He told her he wasn't trying to control her he just wanted to make sure she wasn't pushing herself too hard. In the end, Andrea said she understood where he was coming from and appreciated his concern. Everything wasn't roses, but he still felt so sure, and he was about to show her just how sure. She was free to say no, but he just felt it was the right time to ask.

His new way of managing money was to hand his checks over to Andrea. Now that he was advertising he was making a decent living at building furniture and even had to get some of the high school kids to help out for extra credit from their teacher.

He needed to find a suit for her big work party even though she told him he didn't have to. He still told all the dirty jokes in private and took her to shitty bars to play pool sometimes, but she deserved this.

He was in jeans and a t-shirt and felt ridiculous walking into the suit shop, but he had sold a full dining set and made good money on it.

He was determined to own at least one decent suit to take her out. He prayed he'd find a nice salesman and luckily he did.

"OK, here's the thing. My woman is a fancy lawyer, and I want to impress her by not dressing like a bum for her work party."

The attendant smiled and simply said, "Right this way, Sir."

The suit he ended up with was dark gray, with a white shirt and dark blue tie. The salesman insisted it was perfect and Merle took his word for it cause he didn't have a clue.

He chose the ring with Carol weeks earlier when she came to the city to see Andrea. It was a simple gold band with diamonds set in the shape of a star. Carol told him to just pick the one that spoke to him cause Andrea really wouldn't care either way, she wasn't a nut for fancy jewelry.

Andrea went on and on about the stars up at the cabin before they had sex in the hot spring. He remembered thinking of that when he came back to the city without any hopes of seeing her again.

He even enlisted the help of the asshole doorman who ended up being an OK guy after a few months.

He needed things to be ready when they got back from the work party so Damian the doorman agreed to help him, he could be trusted with her key.

Merle was in the bathroom watching a YouTube video of how to tie a tie when she showed up early ruining his big reveal.

"Merle?" she exclaimed when she saw him.

"You're too early, get out!" he laughed.

"You look so good! When did you get this?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Today. Is it OK for your work thing?"

"Merle, you didn't have to do this, but it's perfect. You look so handsome!"

"I couldn't show up to your work party in jeans. You deserve to go with someone who looks like they give a shit."

"I know you give a shit no matter how you're dressed, baby."

She was tearing up at the sight of him in the suit. She tied his tie for him before showering and changing into her dress.

She was showing nicely for six months, and he couldn't get enough of her curves and her round belly. The baby was starting to move more, and it was getting easier to feel. They were having a girl and spent most of their time arguing over baby names. He suggested a hundred different names, but she always said, Emily. He had no intention of actually fighting her on it; she could call the baby anything she wanted. He just argued for the fun of it, suggesting names like Bertha and Agnes and Gertrude.

The party was pleasant enough, and Merle did his best to fit in and make conversation. It was in the rooftop suite of the most senior partner, and there was a terrifyingly high terrace that Merle just had to check out.

"You coming, honey," he asked.

"Hell no, that is too high for me."

"Stars sure are pretty out here, you'll miss 'em," he called from the railing.

"Damn you, Merle!"

He took her hand and walked her out to the railing where she dared to look over the edge.

"I still can't believe the way you look," she said, drinking in the sight of him.

"I clean up OK then?" he smirked.

"Yes, but I'll always prefer you naked," she winked.

She had on a silver wrap around dress that had almost no back to it; she looked stunning. He loved the way she looked pregnant even more than he thought he would.

When they got bored and just wanted to go home, she faked a sore back, and Merle texted Damian telling him to get his ass in gear.

All the way back he had the sweaty palms again, just like when he was a kid. He rubbed them on his pants, but it was no use.

When they arrived back at the condo, he really started to panic and second-guess everything. Was he asking way too soon?

They stopped at the door, and he knew there was no backing out once he opened it. Merle took a deep breath and looked at her for a moment.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah...you look real pretty tonight."

He opened the door, and the room was flooded with candlelight. He watched as she walked in and slid her heels off her feet. There were lilies on the table, cause they were her favorite and nonalcoholic champagne on ice.

She turned to look at him for answers.

"Merle?"

"I wanna show you something," he said, taking her hand and walking to the baby's future nursery.

He turned the light on, and she almost hit the floor. There, against the far wall, was a handcrafted wooden cradle. It was stained in cherry stain which gave it a pink tone, and it was carved with patterns and flowers from the head all the way to the foot.

Right on the headboard, he had stenciled in the name Emily just like she wanted.

"Oh my god! Merle!"

"You better still want Emily for a name cause that'll be a bitch to change if you don't."

"Are you sure?"

"I like it; it's a great name."

Andrea covered her mouth with both hands and cried. He held her and assumed she liked it.

"I've been workin' on this since I found out."

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I love it!"

"Andrea, I got something I wanna ask you...but first I want you to know that I'm not trying to pressure you. OK? You can always say no."

"What is it?" she asked, as she looked closer at the cradle.

He tried to remember all the things he wanted to say and only bits and pieces were left in his head. He considered writing it down but figured it was best to wing it.

"Ever since we met you said I shouldn't change and I loved that about you, you liked me for me. I think I changed anyway, not cause you wanted me to but cause I want to be what you need more than I need to stay the same. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes," she said, smiling at him and yet tearing up.

"Good, cause I can't hardly think straight now."

"Just take it slow then," she said, softly.

"I'm not afraid of change anymore, and things are about to change a lot with the baby coming. I'm excited about it, and I want it more every day. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and that's never gonna change even if other things do...will you marry me?"

He took the ring out of his pocket and handed it to her. She reached for it with shaking hands and a flood of tears.

"Of course I will."

He put the ring on her finger, and they stood in the baby's room just holding each other for a long time.

Merle had done the unthinkable for him, but it didn't feel strange now as it would have before he met her. It felt as natural as breathing.

####################

"I still can't believe it," Carol said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're telling me! I never thought he'd do this," Daryl agreed.

"Do I have to wear a dress to the wedding?" Sophia asked.

"No, honey, wear anything you want. It has to be fancier than jeans, but it doesn't have to be a dress," Carol specified.

"That cradle he made is the nicest work he's ever done!" Daryl said, with a glint of pride for his brother.

"Are you two sure you can manage without me for the day?" Carol asked. She was taking Jerry to the city for a specialist appointment, and it was going to take all day.

"We'll be fine," Sophia insisted. "Daryl will just order pizza like every time we're alone for supper."

"Snitch!" he shot back. "No pizza for you!"

Sophia laughed and walked out of the room. She seemed cool with life, and everything felt like it had always been the way it was.

"Do you want babies too?" Daryl asked suddenly.

"Honestly?" she answered, wondering how he'd take her response.

"Yeah."

"I'm just happy with Sophia. I guess maybe we should have talked about this kind of thing before we moved in together and-"

"I am too," he said, cutting her off.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely. At my age, I didn't think I'd have any kids anyway, but now that I have Sophia in my life I don't feel like I need anything else. I know she isn't mine but...it kinda feels like she is."

"If you ever change your mind you can always tell me, and we can discuss it," she said. Carol was surprised to find they were on the exact same page.

"I don't think I will. I'm happy, just like this."

"Alright, I better get going, and I'll see you tonight, my man."

"Yep, love you."

She kissed him and gathered her keys and purse before walking out the door.

The afternoon was quiet and after taking, the now giant Sam, for a walk they settled in the living room to order pizza.

"What do you want on it?" he asked as he dialed the number.

"Mushrooms, peppers, pepperoni, and onions."

"Gross! Onions?" he grumbled.

"OK, skip those," she said, rolling her eyes.

After 40 minutes of Dr. Who they heard a knock at the door, and he handed her the debit card out of his wallet. He was totally engrossed in this show now.

A few moments later he heard a blood-curdling scream and then she called his name.

"Daryl!"

He got up and ran to the door, and there was a man, a man who was not holding pizza.

"What's going on here?" he asked, and she ducked behind him.

"Hey, I'm Ed. Sophia's father."

Daryl didn't know what the hell to do, but he did want to drop him flat on his ass. Something told him that was the wrong way to handle it. Sophia had seen enough hitting thanks to this asshole.

"What do you want?" he asked, abruptly.

Sophia was holding onto the back of his shirt and wouldn't step out from behind him.

"I tried calling, but Carol won't answer. I wanted to tell her things are different, and I'm clean now. I was hoping she'd consider letting me have visitation with Sophia."

"No!" Sophia hollered from behind Daryl.

"This ain't for me to deal with and you shouldn't be here," Daryl said, moving to close the door in his face.

"Wait! Just let me leave my number and email then maybe you could get her to just call me. Are you the new boyfriend?" Ed asked.

"That's none of your business, and I don't get Carol to do anything. All I know is Sophia seems to want you gone, so you're going."

Daryl took the card and shut the door. He locked it up to make Sophia feel better.

Sophia held onto him around the waist, and she was shivering a little.

"You're alright, honey. He's gone."

"Don't let him take me anywhere!" she said in a voice that sounded younger than her usual one. She sounded scared, and he hated that.

"Listen to me; you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to. I promise you that, OK?"

He took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye when he said it. And because he'd never broken a promise to her she believed it and calmed down.

He got her to sit and relax, and when the doorbell rang, he got up to answer it and bring in the pizza.

They ate until they felt ill and continued to watch Dr. Who since Daryl was now hooked on it.

"Are you going to marry my mom?" Sophia asked between episodes.

"I hope so, someday. Why? You think we should?" he asked, laying back further on the couch with his full stomach.

"I think you should. If you married her, then I'd have a new dad, and he wouldn't come here trying to take me away anymore."

"I see," he answered. He felt stunned by this train of thought.

"I mean...if you wanted to be," she added.

"I don't need a piece of paper to be your dad. I love you, Sophia. I'll be your dad right now if you want."

"Really?"

"Really, really," he said in his best Shrek voice.

She looked happy with it and grinned at him.

"What should I call you?"

"Call me anything you want, that's just words. What matters is I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Deal?"

"Deal," she smiled.

"Your mom is still the boss of this house though no matter what happens." he insisted.

Carol spent the evening visiting with her dad and didn't get home till after Sophia went to bed.

"I knew it!" she chuckled looking at the pizza box on the table.

"Hey, I don't have to hide the evidence now that she snitched on me, do I?"

"Nope. So how'd it go?"she asked, flopping onto the couch next to him.

"Actually, something happened...Ed came here."

"What?" she said, sitting up like a bolt.

"He just turned up, and Sophia answered the door. He asked me to get you to contact him and asked if we were together. I told him it's none of his business and it was up to you if you called. I didn't know what to do...I hope that's OK."

Carol sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry you got stuck dealing with that. It's my past, not yours."

"Your past is my past now. We're a team, right?"

"Of course. I'm not calling him. I don't think Sophia ever wants to see him and it's all up to her."

"It sure didn't look like she wanted anything to do with him to me. There something else too."

"Oh god, there's more?" she groaned.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you'll think this is good. Sophia asked if we're getting married."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she said if we were married then I could be her dad and Ed couldn't come take her away."

"Awwww! She said that?"

"I hope I didn't speak out of turn, but I told her I don't need a piece of paper to be her dad if she wanted me to be."

"I agree 100%. It's up to you and her. You're already a better dad than Ed ever was."

"Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to marry you. I've wanted to marry you since the beginning. I never wanted to ask because of Sophia; she had to be ready for it first. Now that she seems to be...would you want to get married?"

"Is this a proposal?" she asked, incredulously.

"No, this sucks doesn't it? I'm sorry. I can't believe Merle beat me at this. It just slipped out."

"Yes. I'll marry you," she answered, hugging him tightly.

After a few minutes, he looked at her sheepishly.

"I don't even have a ring yet, you should tell me to

go take a hike."

"I don't care about that."

She poured them each a glass of wine as her nerves were a little rattled from suddenly becoming engaged.

The next morning Carol was outside with Sam waiting for him to find the perfect tree to pee on when Sophia got up.

"Hey, you," Daryl said, drinking his coffee.

"Hey...I heard you and mom last night."

"Heard what?" he asked, panicking a little till he remembered they hadn't had sex the night before.

"Are you guys getting married?" she asked, looking around for her mom.

"Well we talked about it last night, and if it's still OK by you, then we want to."

"That's awesome!" she grinned.

"Whew! Glad you think so," he laughed.

"I do, it's awesome."

"You know even if we didn't get married you still don't have to go back with your dad, right? That's all up to your mom."

"I know that now. I just think you should get married. You make my mom happy."

She wandered off to get ready for school and Carol came in, rolling her eyes.

"That dog takes longer every single morning, I swear. What's up?" she asked when she noticed his huge grin.

"She knows, and she's happy about it."

"You told her? I thought we were-"

"She heard us talking last night."

Carol smiled and hugged him; it was all falling into place.

 


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

_**^CHAPTER 33** _

_**~ 3 More months still ~** _

"Just lay back and close your eyes, baby," Carol purred, and he happily obeyed.

"I'm tied up good here; I'll do anything you ask."

"Good, boy."

Carol got out the cherry flavored lube and decided to try something new.

"Keep 'em closed you," she giggled.

"You're scaring me now!"

"No, I'm not."

"No, you're not," he admitted.

She squeezed a liberal amount into her palm and rubbed her hands together till it wasn't cold and trailed her hands over his skin.

"Jesus!" he groaned.

She had already worked him into a nice hard state, and now she was turning up the heat. She was sat between his thighs with her legs spread over his hips. Her hands moved slowly cupping his balls and then running her slippery hands over his hard dick. From this position, she worked his dick with one hand and his balls with the other. Occasionally she'd move one hand up to the top of his dick and smoothly over the head followed by the other hand repeating the same movement. One after the other over and over his he started to lift his hips off the bed.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing but don't stop!" he hissed.

They could only get so loud with Sophia next door, but they both had a good idea of what volume she could tolerate and Daryl installed a lock on the door specifically for these times. The last thing they wanted to do was traumatize her.

Soon she wanted to taste him, so she got up and bent over him, taking him deep into her mouth.

"God damn it! You never did it like this before."

She took it as a compliment and stopped for a moment to look up at his face.

"I gotta keep you on your toes, don't I?" he teased.

"Mmmm hmm..." he moaned.

Carol knew he was close now, so she climbed onto him to kiss his neck and ride him good before he cracked. She untied the scarves so he could touch her, she was ready for his strong hands now. She rocked her hips steady on him, and he clung to her, panting and biting his lower lip.

She leaned forward, and he used his mouth on her breasts, she was a sucker for that. In no time she was right there with him, it built up nice and gradually.

"You there, babe?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm right there."

She hit the peak she was waiting for, and soon he did as well when he felt the tension in her body release onto his.

"Mmmm...god...yeah..." she gasped, quieter than she'd like. It still felt great, and they got used to keeping it down. They always played some music to drown it out as well and more often than not it was, _And I love her_ by The Beatles.

Now that Sophia was a Beatles fan she asked why they played that song so often at night and it was then that they realized maybe she wasn't always asleep. Family life was great, and Daryl eased into it like it was completely natural.

Sophia decided not to see Ed and Carol let it be up to her. She could always change her mind when she was older. Carol figured maybe he'd have to stay clean longer for Sophia to trust him, either way, is was up to her. Sophia had a new dad now and was back to her old happier self-full time now.

"Wow! That was amazing," Daryl grinned, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"Glad ya liked it," she yawned. "I'm exhausted, my man."

"Me too. Goodnight, babe."

They had only just drifted off when Daryl got a text.

_~ The baby is coming. For real this time. Her water broke._

"Oh, Christ!" Daryl groaned.

"Not again...I'm not going this time," Carol grumbled.

"Her water broke."

Carol sat up in bed and looked down at him.

"Yeah, we better go."

"I'll call your dad to come stay with Sophia. Are you sure I should though? It's pretty late."

"He said he wanted us to call him anytime. You're gonna be an uncle, Daryl!"

#########################

Andrea was trapped in a hospital bed hooked up to monitors all over her huge belly and feeling antsy.

"I don't want to do this anymore," she whined.

"Too late now, honey," Merle answered, "but I can't say I blame you."

"Fuuuuuuck..." she hissed.

"Again?" he asked, hitting the timer on his phone. He had an app for timing contractions, and he had them all tracked like a good helper.

"Thought you said we couldn't swear here?" he teased. The joke earned him and evil glare, so he decided to leave it alone for safety's sake.

When it passed, she looked haggard and annoyed.

"Why am I on Pitocin I was already having contractions?"

"They weren't regular though the doctor said. They have to be regular and stronger to get the job done."

"Well aren't you just Mr. Information all of a sudden."

Merle laughed himself silly, she was being a bit of a bitch, but he found it amusing, and he didn't blame her at all.

"Sorry," she said, looking like she felt bad.

"Don't worry about it, honey, you ain't scaring me away."

Andrea had to pee again but had to get the nurse to removed 3 different monitors, and she had to pull an IV stand with her.

"Fuuuuuck!" she called from the bathroom, and Merle hit the timer.

Carol and Daryl walked in then, looking tired already and worried.

"How is she?" Carol asked, leaning over to give Merle a hug.

"She's turning fuckin' cartwheels," he laughed.

"Seriously," Daryl asked again.

"She's been in miserable pain for hours, and they broke her water, but she's still at 2cm. If they come back and tell her it's still 2 she might kill them."

"Poor thing," Carol said, sympathetically.

Andrea came out of the bathroom with her hair all sweaty and stringy and her face bright red.

Merle helped her back into bed and gave her some ice chips.

"I don't want ice, I want food!" she grumbled.

"They're still talking' possible c section so you can't eat, honey."

"So they're just gonna starve me to death?"

Daryl's eyes went wide. He was a little shocked by her anger; he'd never been around anyone in this much pain before.

"What's that face for?" she asked him.

"Nothing! I swear, nothing!" Daryl stuttered.

He sat down in the corner and looked at anything but her.

"I'm so sorry, Daryl...I'm being such a bitch but it hurts so bad, and they keep telling me there's no progress and...Fuuuuuuck."

She started panting and blowing air out through her pursed lips. Her eyes were closed tight, and she was squeezing Merle's hand hard. She looked like she was being stabbed and he Daryl winced at the sight of it. The attitude made complete sense now.

When she finally came back to normal, Daryl walked over and gave her a hug.

"Be a bitch all you want, OK?"

She laughed and went back to chewing the ice chips.

Five hours later she was only at 5cm, and there were slight decelerations, so she was taken in for a C-section.

Merle waited with Daryl and Carol while she was prepped for the surgery and he was starting to lose his sense of humor.

"The baby's OK, right?" he asked them as if they knew.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Merle," Carol insisted.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fine," Daryl agreed.

"I must have watched 400 hundred women giving birth, and now she's having a c section," he said, with a slight grin.

"We're ready for you," a nurse called.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You OK?" he asked when they showed him where to sit next to her head.

"No...I have to throw up," she groaned.

"This way," said the anesthetist.

She turned her head and was sick into a kidney bowl pressed right against her cheek. This wasn't like in the movies, but he couldn't care less he just wanted them both safe and for this to be over.

The anesthetist gave her a shot of Gravol in her IV, and soon she was mellow and calm.

Merle held her hand and tried to make some kind of conversation.

"You're doing so good, honey. Everything will be over soon."

She didn't say anything, she just groaned.

After less than 20 minutes the nurses were preparing for the arrival by setting the monitors and laying out receiving blankets.

"Lot's of pressure!" the doctors warned.

Merle just sat and waited for some kind of sign that it was over and Emily was alive and OK.

Soon he heard a scream so loud and insistent it gave him chills. She was alive alright.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Andrea remained in surgery for a while after and insisted he go with the baby; she was afraid their baby would get switched with someone else's. Merle found her paranoia sweet, so he did as she asked and went everywhere the baby did. After the baby was examined and given a shot of vitamin K that pissed Merle off because made her cry she was handed back to him to take to Andrea.

He stood in the exam room for a moment just looking down at the creature in his arms. If she didn't look just like him and Daryl he wouldn't believe she was his. It was too hard to get his head around being a part of making something so beautiful. He didn't even want to go hunting that week, Daryl had whined about it till he gave in. From the moment he saw Andrea through the bus window, he thought she was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Soon she was going to be his wife, and now they had a baby, a perfect baby. She was swaddled up tight by the nurse, and he could only see her little face cause she had on a tiny hat to keep her head warm.

"Hey, Emily. I'm your dad. I know, I'm old right? Your mom's a lot younger, don't worry."

The recovery room was dark, and Andrea looked pale and was shivering.

"Lemme see. Is she OK?" she asked.

"Course she is," he grinned, handing her over.

"She looks like you," Andrea commented right away.

"That's not a nice thing to say to a baby," he chuckled.

"Stop it; she's perfect."

"She is," he agreed.

He still thought he was too old for this, but nobody in the world would love these two like he would.

####################

Watching Sophia hold the baby for the first time was the cutest thing Daryl had ever seen. She was a natural with babies, and she did everything properly.

"What's her middle names?" she asked.

Andrea smiled, "Your mom didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Her name is Emily Sophia."

"Seriously?" Sophia exclaimed.

"You're her only cousin, and those names sound perfect together. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, it's great!"

After a quick visit, Daryl and Carol left the new parents to their little bundle of joy and drove Sophia back to Humbolt.

"I can't get over Merle having a baby, but he seems to be pretty natural at it. Those classes sure helped," Daryl mused.

"He's lucky they didn't get kicked out before the end," Carol laughed. "Andrea said he was quite the class clown."

"Can you put on some music?" Sophia asked from the backseat.

"Sure what do you want?" Daryl asked.

"The Beatles," she answered, opening a book to read.

"That's my girl!" he beamed.

Half way back Carol stopped at a service station for gas, a bathroom break, and some water.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and my mom going to have babies?"

"Why do you always ask me these big questions?" he laughed. "You know I almost always have to check with her anyway."

"So you have to ask her?" Sophia inquired.

"Actually this time I don't. I know this one cause we already talked about it."

"Well?"

"No. We aren't having any babies."

"How come?"

"We're perfectly happy with the daughter we already have," he answered, turning to look at her.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Sophia looked stunned, flattered and really happy and Daryl couldn't feel better about the decision.

After they got home and Sophia went to bed Daryl told Carol about his conversation with Sophia.

"That's so nice. She does always go to you with big stuff, doesn't she? I don't get it," Carol said, sounding a little envious.

"What can I say? I'm super dad," he teased.

"Shut up, rookie," she winked. "Just wait till she's dating and we'll see who's all calm and cool then."

"Don't even say that she's only 11."

"Sorry," she laughed.

"So the wedding is in two weeks are you gonna tell me where we're going for the honeymoon or keep me in the dark?" he asked for the hundredth time.

"I like you better in the dark. I'm not saying a word. My dad is taking Sophia for the week, you and I both booked the time off work, so that's all you need to know."

"Ugh! I hate surprises," he grumbled.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Yes. I wanna to be able to look forward to it."

She sighed and figured she should probably tell him in case he had issues about it; Merle was sure he would lose it.

"Well, I should tell you cause you might not like it and I'd have to arrange something else."

"Oh god, where are you taking me?" he asked.

"The place where we met."

"Babe, it doesn't exist anymore."

"It does actually. That older couple I met up there bought it months ago and refurbished the whole place. They went there on their honeymoon over 30 years ago. They told me all this nonsense about it being a magical place where people fall in love."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

She had no idea what his face was supposed to be telling her.

"Oh shit, is this really bad? I can find somewhere else," she winced.

"You mean to tell me I get to take you up to the spring again?"

"Yes?"

"I think it's perfect!"

"Merle said it was insane and he'd never set foot up there again when I told him about it."

"He's a wuss; it'll be fine. Oh my god! I can't wait."

"Thank god you didn't flip out," she laughed.

"No, it's perfect. How did you even know about it?"

"Andrea mentioned it to me months ago, she read it in the paper."

"I still can't believe you're gonna be my wife," he grinned.

"Well, believe it. You're mine now."


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

_**^Epilogue** _

The wedding was simple, and only Jerry, Sophia, Merle, Andrea and Emily were present. Andrea was only just on her feet again, but it was a small ceremony anyway. Carol couldn't care less about a big wedding, she had one with Ed, and it couldn't have turned out worse. They still hadn't contacted Ed and didn't plan to unless Sophia changed her mind and nobody saw that happening. Sophia had a new family.

"I knew you'd be back," Greg exclaimed.

"You did?" Carol asked, shaking his hand.

"No, but I hoped we'd see ya again."

Carol and Daryl shook hands with Anne as well and admired the new main lodge.

"It looks great! You guys did an amazing job!" Carol grinned.

"We told you you'd be married in no time didn't we?"

"I have no idea how you knew that, but I wish you had foreseen the avalanche too," Carol teased.

"Well, we fixed up the cabin nice for you, so we think you'll forgive us."

"I'm only kidding. The avalanche may have been a good thing after all anyway."

Anne walked them to the cabin and gave them the key and a bunch of fresh towels.

"It's only you two up here this week, so you've got the spring to yourself. I told Greg to stay put and let you lovebirds have it to yourselves."

"Oh, you're too sweet. Thanks so much."

"Well, have fun," Anne winked. "You need anything just call; otherwise you're on your own. You'll want your privacy."

"Thanks a lot," Daryl said.

Carol walked into the room, and it was almost nothing like the old place, and she was glad. The building was completely new, and so it didn't remind her of what happened last time at all. It was a new place, just for them. It still had a fireplace and looked rustic, but that's where the similarity ended.

"I still can't believe we're here," he said, sitting down on the couch.

"I know, it's surreal right?"

"Do you think it would have been different if we hadn't done what we did or if the avalanche hadn't happened?" he asked.

She sighed and opened a beer for them both. She was planning to relax and do some day drinking.

"I don't know. I think it was all meant to happen the way it did."

"So you believe in fate?" he asked, taking a long sip and cuddling in next to her.

"I didn't before, but I think I do now. After that whole thing happened, I realized how much I wanted just you and how much I cared what you thought of me."

"Me too! I felt the exact same way. I thought you'd never want to take me seriously. I thought you'd assume I did stuff like that all the time and not trust me."

"That sounds familiar. See? I think it was meant to happen. It seemed to bring Merle and Andrea together too. Andrea figured out the weeks, and it turns out Emily was most likely conceived here."

"Good thing they went on that date then," Daryl chuckled.

"It's all too weird; it had to be some kind of fate."

"Whatever it was, I'm glad it worked out."

They spent the afternoon relaxing, unpacking and making love. By the time the sun began to set she packed a bag and a bottle of wine to take to the spring.

She couldn't wait to get up there and just enjoy being alone with him.

They walked the trail they had a little over a year ago, and it was like no time had passed except that they were no longer unsure. The last time they had walked this road they had been laughing and joking, it was the beginning of everything for them. They weren't standing in judgment of each other for what happened and had chosen to walk into it with open hearts. He had wanted to start over, and that's exactly what they did. What they felt was real and meant more than a lapse in judgment.

When they finally reached the spring, it was darker. Greg and Anne had strung white patio lights all around the water, and it looked beautiful.

She undressed slowly, and she was back there for a moment, nervous, attracted and full of heated expectation.

She got in first, just like the last time and leaned her arms on the edge to watch him take off his clothes.

"You're too gorgeous to be mine," she sighed.

"Nope, that's the other way around, and there are no returns, so you're stuck with me."

He undid his belt, and she grinned widely.

"I never told you I saw your dick before I even kissed you, did I?"

"What? How?" he asked, looking at her sideways.

"You and Merle came in here with boxers. You can really see a great deal when a guy steps over the side to get in the water," she laughed.

"Awwww and here I thought you wanted me for my mind," he pouted, but it was completely phony.

"Come here," she said, softly.

He walked over, dropping his phone next to the water on his shirt. He got in next to her and sank into her arms immediately. They kissed like teenagers, and it felt like the first time again. It was not like her to kiss him the way she did the first time, and she wondered if she hadn't if they would be together now. Carol felt his hands on her bare thighs again. He could still make her burn with desire; she knew he always would. They finally took a break from making out to relax and speak, it would be a nice long week of this kind of behavior, and they planned to enjoy every minute.

She had a few sips of wine as her mind poured over the best parts of the time they had spent there. Finding him walking in the woods that day and finding that he wanted to start over with no concern for the past, she knew he was the one. He cared more about her than hanging on to what happened.

Truth be told, they had both enjoyed it but they just wanted each other more.

They said nothing for a long time, they just held hands under the water and enjoyed the silence.

"Oh! Just a second," he said, suddenly and leaned over to turn on the song.

She knew he'd play it. They both wanted to relive it; it was an unspoken thing.

Carol slid onto his lap and held him close with her head on his shoulder, their bodies touching almost everywhere.

They'd probably be back every year, just for a week, just like Greg and Anne always did. This place was magical, and it had brought them together.

They had it all, and they both knew it. It had all begun with a blunder and a dangerous force of nature, but without a misguided experiment, they likely wouldn't be there.

Life is full of mistakes, what matters most is what you do with the fallout.

##############################

_I wanted to quit on this story a hundred times, and it's because of Krissy that I didn't. I learned a lot writing this, and although it made me angry, confused, frustrated and sad, sometimes it was worth it. I never had such a hard time writing a story before, but I'm glad she had the good sense to keep pushing me. I love you, Krissy. This story is for you. XoXo_


End file.
